


Can I Keep You

by Music_Chick



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Adults, Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Love Triangles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Chick/pseuds/Music_Chick
Summary: Life is made up of choices that can determine your future. If you don't act fast enough, the world will make the choice for you, leaving the girl you've always loved to slip through your fingers. Make the choice: Is it worth it to speak up, or to stay quiet watching the love of your life be with someone else?
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora
Kudos: 4





	1. A Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was transferred over from my FFN page, which was posted back in 2006. I'm using AO3 as a backup. I'm new to AO3, but I hope you enjoy this!

Under piles of filthy clothes, through clouds of stench, among heaps of trash, snored three high school newly sophomores into the wee hours of the morning. High school finals can tire such fragile minds.

" **ZZ** zz…zz **ZZZ** zz…zz **ZZ** zz…"

"Tai," sixteen year old Sora grumbled in frustration tossing in the bottom bunk bed of his parent's apartment from yet another night of lack of sleep from Tai's snoring.

Was it mentioned three snoring high school sophomores? Make that two and a red-eyed tomboy. What happened to her earplugs?

"Shut up," Matt growled at Tai from the top bunk to down below where the last teenager was fast asleep on a cot.

Matt sunk his head under a pillow to mask the noise. Make that one snoring sophomore.

" **ZZ** zzz… **ZZZZZZZZ** –"

" _Shut up!"_ yelled Sora and Matt chunking the nearest object their hands found tangled in their sheets to Tai.

And of course, knowing Tai, the reaction to this sudden surprise in his sleep sent him rolling out of bed onto the floor with a thud yelping in pain.

Matt scoffed pulling the covers over his head turning to his side away from everyone. At least something worked.

Sora yawned having found her earplugs entangled with the bed sheets and rested her eyes for what hours left could be savored.

Tai moaned in pain. Friends could be rude. _Gross!_ Was he sitting on leftover jello? Oh, wait. That was the rest of the lo mien he didn't finish for dinner a week ago. Maybe it was time to clean up…Regardless of the unfair treatment, Tai managed to find another pair of shorts to sleep in and crawled back in the cot.

"Glad I'm not sleeping in the top bunk tonight," Tai grumbled eyeing both of his sleeping friends until sleep began to catch up.

Ah, sleep. How great it felt to lay under warm blankets, motionless and in peace...The only problem was that he couldn't go back to sleep. His brain was going a hundred miles an hour thinking of all the things they could do that day. Tai groaned pressing his head in his pillow tired, giving up on sleep. He looked up to Matt debating whether to wake him.

" _Psst! Hey!"_ Tai whispered. "Hey, Matt."

Matt sighed, sitting up in bed. There was no use in fighting him. "Happy? I'm up."

"Hey, Matt," said Tai with a daring gleam in his eye as he stared at Sora.

"What?"

"I dare you to wake Sora up."

Though it sounded appealing, Matt thought better of it. "…I like being alive. No thanks." The last time that dare was given, Sora slugged Tai in the mouth and chased after the boy with her razor. It took a while for Tai's eyebrows to grow back. Of course, Matt took a picture of the new look. He planned to use it soon to scare his fans away. "I'm not doing it."

"That's not fair," Tai protested. "I can't sleep, but she can? Yeah, right."

The blonde climbed down the ladder shrugging his shoulders. At that moment until he got to the toilet everyone else could wait. He paused in the bathroom doorway, though, listening intently to silence. The air was too still. Right at that second, he heard a smack, then Tai yelping in pain. He laid his head on the doorpost with a thunk, not the least surprised. This day started out with a hit, didn't it?

* * *

"I am _so_ sorry," insisted Sora with much sincerity holding an ice pack wrapped with a hand towel over Tai's swollen cheek and eye.

The trio sat on a street curb outside of a crowded movie theater. It would be another hour until the movie they all wanted to see would show. 

"I was in the middle of an intense dream. But, you know, you shouldn't have grabbed me that way."

Tai scowled.

Matt grinned placing his hands behind his neck. "I heard they're looking for a new spokesperson for that company," he nodded to a building a far off. "I can see it now. The 'King of Doodles' turn 'The Human Punch Bag'."

It took every ounce of strength from Tai to hold his tongue. Instead of lashing he turned his head to him annoyed, squinting his eyes to mutter, "Aw, shut up."

Sora took the ice pack away to readjust the towel and to take a better look at the bruise. She spoke while examining it. "Oh, yeah. Hey, guys, don't let me forget. I'm supposed to help Mom at the flower shop. I told her I'd be there around four."

Matt took a glance at his watch. "At four? We'd be in the middle of the movie."

The bush-hair soccer athlete took over the ice pack holding it over the bruise again. "Aw, come on, Sor. Can't you get out of it? We've been on a roll this summer. Enjoy the freedom while we still have it."

She smiled shrugging her shoulders. "Sorry. She feeds me."

"And I haven't for the past three days?"

"Okay, she buys me clothes."

Matt interjected. "He did buy you that hair clip. And I got you that hat the other day."

She raised a brow seeing she was being cornered. "She pays the rent and buys the toilet paper."

Both male's faces faltered while a slight blush crept up her neck to her cheeks. There was a momentary silence.

"You don't have to be so touchy," Tai pouted.

"Look, the movie will be there tomorrow. We can all see it then," Sora insisted trying to soothe things over. She felt bad not remembering about having to work until this moment.

"I'll trade the tickets in for tomorrow," Matt volunteered. "That way we won't risk losing these." He then pointed with his thumb behind him referring to the movie theater attempting to crack a joke. "I mean unless you'd want to risk it tomorrow at the last minute sitting in the middle of that sob movie everyone's talking about. Tai, what's that line the tv commercials were using to draw people in?"

"Oh, yeah!" The athlete placed one hand on his chest, the other hand raised in the air palm side up speaking in a mocking overly drama way. He had placed the icepack to the side forgetting about it. " 'Don't ever forget me, Yoshiro! I'm better than her and you know you'll never find anyone like me!' Blech! Why do girls have to be that way?"

Matt shook his head. "Beats me, dude. Now, Sora, you're different. You're one of us."

For that moment she wasn't sure how to take that. She shoved her hands in her side jean pockets lowering her eyes. "One of you? If I'm not a girl what am I? A duck?"

Tai shook his head trying to clarify. "No. He means you're a girl. Yeah, a girl, but…uh…not…Or, you're a…What he said," Tai finished pointing back to Matt.

Matt elbowed his friend before he'd say anything else. "Sora, that's not what I meant. Wait, where are you going?" he asked watching her with her head lowered slightly, walking backward. It seemed like she was thinking intensely before she spoke what was on her mind.

"I may have tomboyish tendencies like my mom puts it, but underneath it all, I'm still a girl."

"Sora, hold on –" Tai stood along with Matt.

And with that, she turned around hastily headed to work. Both guys looked at each other confused at her reaction. Where the hell did that come from? She flipped the switch out of nowhere!

Throwing his hands in the air, Tai exclaimed, "Great. You try to tell a girl something and she takes it the wrong way! Way to go, Mr. Too Cool," he emphasized his point by punching the rock star on the arm.

Matt held his arm glaring at him and growled, "Watch it."

"Look what you did," Tai emphasized waving a hand in Sora's direction. "Now I have to go talk to her. That's _if_ she'll speak to me for a week."

"What I did? I think she took _both_ of us the wrong way. Don't you get what she said?"

Tai sighed kicking a stone on the cement, his head lowered to the ground. "She feels insecure about maybe wanting to be a girly-girl." He raised his head with a goofy grin plastered on his face. "Like a tomboy duck."

* * *

Come in," Sora said as she battled her way through the 47th level of Donkey Madness.

It was the following day after their disagreement. Sora spent the entire day lost in this video game hoping for it to distract her enough to calm down. So far it was working. The door to her bedroom opened and footsteps were heard scraping the wood panel flooring. She was too busy to look at her visitor and greet. If she beat the boss at this level she could win the Eternity Sword.

"Give me a sec – _Whoa!_ Where'd that come from? I lost!" she yelled, frustrated, and threw the game controller at the wall behind the tv.

"Why are you upside down?"

Her eyes followed the voice to see Matt with a raised eyebrow. She could've taken this time to sulk from yesterday's incident or lash out but she didn't. Contrary to her stubborn ways she was too relaxed hanging upside down off her bed playing Donkey Madness with the television flipped upside down too. She and Tai agreed it gave a nice head rush feeling.

"Why are you upright?" she asked with a toothy grin.

Matt snorted. "You're kidding me, right?"

"What's wrong? Afraid to try something new? Come on. Play the game in a different view."

"Um," he scratched his neck, "I'm not into Donkey Madness."

"Hmm, pity," she spoke nonchalantly quickly wiping her nose with a hand then back to the game.

The second controller was next to her and she turned it on to replace the previous controller. This was a common event so she was always prepared with several controllers next to her.

"At least hang upside down with me," she said staring at the tv. It was hard not to grin while he stood there uneasy. She couldn't let him think she totally forgiven him...or, that she did so quickly. "You'll make me dizzy having to look up."

He smiled in a shy-like manner staring at the floor. He understood it to be Sora's way of letting go what happened. He happily complied making his way over. "The last time I did this my parents were still together."

After he was settled laying down, she started the game again moving through the level. He watched as Sora made comments to the game's characters whenever it attacked her as if they could hear. He almost doubted if this was a good time to talk.

"I agree with your mom," he finally said. That grabbed her attention. She paused the video game while he continued. "You're a girl; just that you're a tomboy. And because of that, we're able to connect with you without all the drama that comes with other girls. That's all. We weren't trying to say anything different. I respect you."

She scrunched her eyebrows. That was unexpected indeed. "Just so you know, I _can_ be a girl, like, do girly things and stuff. It _has_ happened before…Just so you guys know." She then went back to the game bitting her lower lip, fidgeting.

"Okay," he acknowledged. "So…We're cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool."

"Good."

He looked around her room experiencing the new 'view of life' Sora insisted from earlier. Odd. Opposed to the mess they made at Tai's, her room was nice and neat. He never noticed that before. He stared at the digital clock trying to make out the time. This hanging upside down thing wasn't him.

"I'd like to stay longer but I have to go to band practice. I'll call you later?"

"Sure."

He rolled off the bed with a thump causing her to giggle. Standing to his feet he reached into his pant pocket taking a 5x7 card out in a blue envelope marked with her name in the front. He felt like a little kid again staring at the card trying to think of something to say. Sora paused the game.

"What's up, Matt?"

"Nothing…" He played it cool. "Here," he said handing it to her. A sudden wave of nerves and bashfulness flooded him. He had to leave and fast.

Sora took it making note of his nerves. Before she could ask what the card was for he zoomed off. "And they say girls are weird. Phf! Weirdo," she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "What's this for anyway?"

Turned out it was a greeting card with a picture of several tulips on the front. Curiousness peaked causing her to open and read what he wrote. If ever a tomboy could blush she did. It stated a short message of what she meant to him. The thing was it was signed "Love, Matt". Throughout centuries women have always pondered on this strange predicament of friends writing a message signing "with love". What did it really mean? Did it mean "love, love", or was it just a brotherly love?

"Great," she read the card a millionth time. "Stupid Matt. What am I going to do when I see him?"

Without realizing it, a soft smile fought its way to the surface tugging on her lips. Matt. Did he like her? The thought would have never passed her mind that Matt may have feelings for her. When did this happen? Was it always there and she was just blind? Out of all the girls that constantly swooned over Matt, was it possible that he liked her? She did have to admit, he was becoming handsome with his boyish looks turning more masculine.

"Oy," she slapped her forehead flicking the card across the room then resumed with the game. "Get a hold of yourself, girl."

Still, the thought lingered in her mind. Interesting.


	2. The Flyer

"Sooooo-raaaaaa!"

"I said _speak_ to the flowers, not yell, Block Head!" Sora shouted holding her head and sighed.

Tai blinked, looked at his best friend, then back at the flowers. It seemed like the right thing to do. At least at the time it did.

Sora was at work later that afternoon in the flower shop, a few hours after Matt gave her the card, wearing a pale red apron with her auburn shoulder-length hair pulled back in a high ponytail watering plants when Tai came to visit. She leaned over the deaf plant swiping way hanging bangs, watered it, then touched a few leaves. "There we go," she spoke to it. "Think green thumb, Tai."

He scrunched his eyebrows taking a look at his right thumb. He never really understood that saying. "Isn't that folklore? What's the point of it?"

"Tai," she sighed again shaking her head and putting one hand on her hip. The other rested on the watering can where it sat on the table-filled plants adjacent to the entrance to the store.

"I'm joking!" Tai swung an arm around her shoulders with a goofy grin plastered. "Hey, Sor, let's go watch a movie."

"Tai, I'm working. Mom won't be back until late. Can't we hang out then?"

"Yeah, but Matt traded the tickets in for today."

She pouted forgetting about that. Drat. He poked her lightly on her side with his free hand trying to make her smile. He could never stand it when she pouted. It always made him weak in the knees. She crossed her arms stubbornly turning her nose up. He did it again. She closed her eyes clenching her teeth. Poke, he did again. And again. And again.

Sora let out a defeated sigh laughing. "Fine! Rent a movie and we'll set it up here."

" _Thank you!"_ he exclaimed throwing a hug in. "And you're not a duck."

She pushed Tai's hug away. "Excuse me? Did you compare me to a duck again?"

Tai's faced faltered. "No! I said you weren't! Argh. Don't do this! Sora, movie night, remember?"

Her arms crossed again as her lips were pressed tightly together.

Tai's voice went little. "Sora? Sor…Hi?"

He poked her and she turned her head away crossing her arms. He poked her again, but she kept her ground. Again. And again. And again until every poke became lighter than the last. At last, she threw her hands in the air with an exasperated yell.

* * *

Matt shoved his cell phone in his back pant pocket adjusting the protective hard bass case's strap over his shoulders. He was in the mist of walking home for the day from band practice until he discovered the movie tickets in his wallet. He tried calling his best friends but neither answered the phone. Well, he wasn't that far from Sora's mother's flower shop. Maybe he could convince her mom to let her daughter go early. A smile pulled on his lips. He wondered what Sora thought of the card. He came to an abrupt halt.

What _did_ she think of the card?

Matt quickly searched his surroundings running his fingers through his blonde silky hair. He got her the card because, try as he may, well, he was never good at voicing his deep feelings on caring. But did she take it the wrong way? It was already enough with his fangirls.

"She's my best friend," he tried to reason with himself not wanting to admit how he truly felt for Sora. "There's no way she could have taken it the wrong way."

There. Much better. Saying it out loud seemed convincing. His feet began their journey again until he saw a flyer taped to a mailbox that caught his eye. A behind the scenes look it said. What the director's thoughts and motives were while making the popular movie that everyone was talking about.

Matt tore the flyer off, not before making sure no one was looking first, and tucked it in his other back pant pocket. If it wasn't for yesterday he would have cared less. He figured if he went there would be others that felt the same way as Sora.

His thoughts traveled back to his tomboy stubborn friend causing a smile to show. Would it be so wrong to show that he cared for her somewhat? Surely, she already knew. There was always something different about that zany, feisty girl. She'd stand out in a crowd if ever in one. He turned the corner and entered the flower shop. Maybe he could find a chance to ask Sora about this flyer.

* * *

"Tai, what am I going to do with you," Sora said hugging him.

Tai shouted in victory. "Yes! I'll go get Izzy's mini tv."

The two then heard the bell on the entrance door ring. He gave a victory sign seeing it was Matt. The other arm still hugged Sora. "Dude, change of plans. Her mom's gone for the evening and she's stuck here. I'm going to Izzy's to get a tv. You can go rent movies."

Matt's smile turned upside down. Something stirred in his stomach watching the two. Jealousy. "Did I miss something?"

Sora pulled away from Tai approaching Matt. "Sorry. We'll get this right soon. I'll be off sometime this week. I promise."

The bass player kept silent, eyes falling to the floor in thought, then to Tai. Seeing those two hug just now made his stomach turn. Just as quickly as his hands balled into fists hanging on each side they quickly released again.

"What bit your tongue?" Tai asked him.

"Did you tell her?" Matt responded.

"Huh? Tell her what?"

Matt gritted his teeth in practice of remaining cool waiting for his friends reply.

"Sure, I did." Tai ensured when it hit. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Tell me what?" Sora inquired.

Tai wore a smug grin. "That I wouldn't have a duck as my best friend. I'd go 'turkey', but people have their own preference."

Matt closed his eyes turning his head not the least bit surprised. Sora's brows rose slowly as her jaw dropped slightly.

"Get it?" he joked. "Go 'turkey'? Hah!…Aw, Sora," he sulked. "I apologized earlier. Don't make me do it again. Stop being so sensitive." A flower pot of gardenias was snatched quickly after a brief silence. He lowered his head offering it to her as his peace offering.

She shook her head choosing to ride off what Tai said. "Stupid Tai." She then turned to Matt. "Um, I didn't…get to thank you earlier for the card. It wasn't necessary." She blushed. "Can I hug you?"

Before Matt could answer he found himself in her embrace. In shock, he looked at Tai then down at Sora. The last time they hugged was when they won a game of soccer when younger. Besides that, it was always her and Tai. His arms hesitantly rose fighting with his mind eventually wrapping around her figure. His body relaxed.

"What card?" Tai demanded to know.

"You're welcome," Matt spoke softly. He then rested his head on hers.

"What card?" Tai demanded again putting the potted flower aside. Dammit, were they ignoring him?

Matt rubbed Sora's back resting his cheek on the top of her head. "Why don't Tai and I both get your tv from upstairs, bring it down here, then go rent movies? I'll even get the popcorn."

She lifted her head as her eyes sparkled. "Can we flip it over?"

_"Hello!"_ Tai stressed standing next to them. What the hell was going on here and why was Matt acting differently? This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. _"What card?"_

Matt grimaced from her request ignoring Tai. "How can I pass up a head rush…"

"Yay!" Sora gave Matt another hug.

_**"What car – "** _

_"Shut up, Tai!"_ shouted Sora and Matt facing him annoyed.

Tai threw his hands in the air turning around speaking to the air. "I give up! You try asking a question and she turns your other best friend against you! Twisted. Too twisted, you hear me?"

"Tai – " Sora tried to interject pointing to his left.

"No!" he refused with his own stubborn tendencies with a hint of jealousy. He faced them again. "Go ask _him_ for a card."

"Oh, Tai! Does that mean I still have a chance?" Jun shrieked in joy from behind Tai. She clasped her hands holding them to her cheek dreamily.

Unbeknownst to Tai, during his rant, he didn't hear the bell chime as Jun walked in the store. The soccer athlete yelled in horror then joined Matt, who was already hiding behind Sora. "Where did you come from?" Tai dared to ask trying to make himself small and invisible behind Sora's petite frame. Unfortunately, his thick bushy hair made Sora look like she had a wig on the center of her head.

Jun giggled amused. "What's the point of having a bell over the doorway if no one hears it? Sora, can I have two roses?"

Sora chuckled at their reactions and headed towards the cash register. Matt and Tai raced after Sora and stood behind the counter in the far corner. "I tried to tell you, Tai. Sure, Jun. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Matt and Tai." Jun giggled again.

Matt pulled Tai by his collar outside laughing nervously. "Tai! I almost forgot." He spoke robotically. "We have to go get Sora's tv. Can you help me?"

Tai spoke in the same manner. "Why, yes, Matt. I can – _Run!"_

"Wait!" Jun cried after them stretching a hand out to them in the air. "Don't go! Sora, don't put those flowers away. I'll be back!"


	3. Déjà Vu

It was a hot and sweaty day, but they didn't care. Greenery and thorns surrounded them threatening to dig deeper into their soft, velvet skin. As secret service men they were invincible and on a mission. Davis swatted at the branch that was in front of his face away leaving only three pairs of eyes looking out. He cut his hand in the process. Hiding in a thorny bush wasn't the best idea, but Davis refused to admit that. Why knock on the door when they could watch the apartment from across the street to see if Kari would come?

After a scream from the cut, Davis protested. "Man, I'm hungry and it stinks in here. Whose idea was this?"

"Yours," Ken replied.

"Shut up. No one asked you," he pouted.

"Shouldn't have eaten that sausage and green tea, Davis," Cody said.

Davis shrugged, "It tasted good– _Look!_ She's there! Let's go!"

Ken took hold of Davis' shirt by the back of the neck holding him back. If not, his friend would have pushed through the thorny bush to cross the street just so he could speak with Kari. "Just what are we going to ask her?"

"Don't worry. I'm sticking with the plan," Davis replied smugly. "I'm just going to see what she's doing tomorrow, ask her out, then bring her home in enough time for her surprise party." He flexed his muscles. "How can she refuse this?"

Cody grinned. "She has for the past few years."

"I didn't understand the power of my good looks," he responded in a macho way. "Let's go do this…Ken? Who are you calling?"

Ken waved him to silence. The line was answered on the fourth ring. "Hello. May I please speak with Kari?"

Davis freaked trying to take the phone away with a harsh whisper. "Give me that! What are you doing?"

Cody held him back as Ken continued. "Hi, Mimi…No, I understand I called your number instead of hers…How'd I know she'd be there? Tai told me…Really… _Really… **Really.** " _Ken winced as he listened to Mimi as he looked at Davis.

"What?" Davis insisted dying to find out what happened when Ken hung up. "What happened?"

"Mimi invited us over," Ken awkwardly grinned turning pink in the face.

"She invited you over and you didn't bother to let her know that I'm coming over for Kari? _What's wrong with you?"_

Cody's face turned red covering his face behind his hands. "We've been seen."

Davis' eyes shot back to the apartment window. His face turned pale, then laughed nervously, waving back to all the girls standing there. Kari, Sora, Mimi & Yolie all stood at the window waving and laughing. "How did they know we were here?"

"I did say she invited _us_ over," Ken clarified. "Kari heard you yell."

Davis fell backwards out of the bush giving up his secret service man badge with an aggravated growl. How could girls do that?

* * *

"Kami alive, Tai, it was hilarious!" Sora laughed.

Tai dug in his ear; his attempt in "scratching" it. He then wiped the outcome on his pants grinning. "I was really rooting for him this time. Why my sister can't see his qualities is beyond me. Reminds me of someone. I still can't put my finger on who."

"Tai, I mean, come on, when Kari wants something done she won't linger. Hey! Watch it!" she commanded.

Tai cringed and apologized.

Both were in Sora's room playing Donkey Madness once again. Sora voted for the tv to be placed upside down. Tai voted on the left side. After two thumb wrestling matches, five ongoing "rock, scissors, paper" rounds, and a four minute rematch declaration containing of a "wet willy" session, the soccer athlete won. This time instead of lying on the bed they were sprawled out on their side on the cold, hard wooden floor. Turned out this side thing wasn't working for him: instead of playing the co-two player thing he was drifting to sleep and mistaken Sora's character as the enemy.

"I swear, I'll change this to a player verses player and beat you senseless in it. Wake up," Sora barked.

"Scratch my nose," Tai replied tired.

"…Say that again?"

"Scratch my nose."

Sora cringed. There was no way she was going to get near his nose. Images of dried snot remnants was enough to make her gagged.

"Pause the game," Tai stated in defeat. He took this opportunity to sit up, stretch, yawn and scratch his back. "Say, you are coming to my little sister's surprise party tomorrow, right? It wouldn't be a party without you."

She nodded placing the game control on the floor stretching. "Of course! I was trying to figure out what to give her. I took your advice and bought that reading lamp signing on it that "she could brighten anyone's day." Sounds good?"

"Too awesome. I said about the lamp, but I would have never thought about signing it. One favor…"

"Yeah?"

He rubbed the back of his neck in hesitation at first. "Can I sign my name on it too?"

"Tai!" she sat up shocked.

"I feel bad as it is!" he snapped. "It's not like me to not have spare change, okay?"

"So, ask your parents."

"Sora, subject myself to the 'many health foods I could buy for two thousand yen' lecture, or ask my best friend who will bail me out?"

Her face softened bringing a gentle smile with it as she looked into his eyes. What she wouldn't do for him and she knew the feeling was mutual. It wasn't as if he was lazy. He must have had to of been desperate to ask to share. Usually, he'd boast to everyone each year as to what he got his sister. She flicked her right wrist to the direction of her closet in approval. And then something unexpected happened.

Tai pecked her quickly on the cheek.

That's right. In the excitement of it all, he reached over to kiss her on the cheek as his thank you and zoomed off to find the lamp. Sora sat there in a dumb state. Somehow she found her hand covering the affected cheek lightly. What just happened?

"Sor, where's a magic marker? Man, could you have written any bigger? How am I suppose to sign my name?"

She stuttered her answer staring blankly at the paused video game. "Uh…th-the desk…on top."

"See it! Oh, look, there's an orange one. I always liked that color. Did I ever tell you that?"

"Yeah."

"What's all the excitement about? Kari's party?" said Matt as he entered Sora's room.

At the sound of her blonde friend, she came back down to reality. Shaking off the event she greeted Matt who was standing at the entrance. "What'd you get her?"

"A reading lamp. Tai said she wanted one."

Tai paused from signing. He shoved the top back on throwing the marker at a wall with a groan. Sora laughed, slapping a hand over her forehead. Matt placed both his hands on his hips confused, questioning to himself if this was a good time to visit.

* * *

It was the next evening. The surprise party that was held at Tai and Kari's place, everyone could agree, was like déjà vu. When Kari opened her third present it was obvious that word got around. At least Matt was able to rectify his present and asked his little brother before the event for help in writing a poem. Tai was in a corner pulling at his tall, bushy hair. Mimi whispered a suggestion into Kari's ear as to how to calm him down. Kari gasped with joy, jogged over, and kissed her brother on the cheek then squeezed a tight hug thanking him loudly for his thoughtfulness. That did the trick. Davis shot over to her asking for the same treatment as well. Her response?

"I saved my last one for the day for my big brother. Maybe next time."

Sora brought a video camera and taped the whole blessed event who then, in turn, gave it to Yolie to make copies for everyone as they walked home together. When they all went their separate ways after the party Sora's thoughts trailed back to yesterday afternoon with Tai's kiss.

Something didn't seem right. That wasn't the Tai she knew. To kiss her on the cheek and act like nothing? Okay, alright, some things were unexplainable with him. She would give him the benefit of the doubt; an innocent gesture, the same as with Matt and the greeting card. Boy, these odd events were coming out of left field right after the other. Speaking of which –

"Hey, Matt! Matt, wait up," Sora called finding Matt almost a block ahead of her. He must have taken a shortcut. When she caught up her left hand leaned against his shoulder as she bent over putting the other hand on her stomach. "Wow. Never full sprint after a full meal."

He chuckled. "Never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Well, it's true," she winked gently elbowing him.

"Ah. I see. Do as I say, not as I do," he elbowed back with a wink.

"You got it."

"Hey, that was a nice thing with the video camera," said Matt.

"Me? Don't be modest, Matt. You and TK wrote her a poem. Correct me if I'm wrong but there may be a softer, vulnerable, human side to Matt Ishida after all."

He gazed at Sora with a twinkle showing in his eyes. The small crush that was developing over Sora for some time was beginning to grow to something deeper. He quickly shook his head and cleared his throat trying to slow down his rapid heartbeats. He wasn't ready to admit what he felt just yet. He cracked a joke. "Don't spread the word to my fans. It'll ruin the hard edge I've developed since childhood."

"Your secret is safe with me," she held a peace sign.

"May I?" Matt offered his arm.

"What are you doing?" Sora became puzzled looking at the arm gesture.

"I'm offering my arm," he stated sort of confused as to why she didn't understand. "That's what someone like me would do when he'd like to walk a girl home."

"Oh." An instant wave of shyness washed over her.

Lately, Matt was allowing that wall he built to keep people at a distance to crumble when he was around her. Sure, they were friends since forever, but ever since that card, the awkward-at-first-later-turned-comfortable-hug at the flower shop, and now this, things were looking to be different. She was enjoying this new side of him.

"Sooo…" he began to second guess as to this being a good idea. Maybe she was going to reject him. Or, maybe she really was clueless about how he was beginning to feel? Well, it didn't help with him not being direct either.

She accepted, shyly, linking her arm with his. They both headed to her apartment. "I might get used to this," she said after a few blocks.

That set off a full-blown conversation over their younger years. Even when they entered the apartment they were full of laughter continuing to spill secrets. It would have continued if it weren't for her mother announcing that family would be arriving shortly. Matt bowed saying goodbye, was halfway out the door and stopped. Sora asked what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong. Just that I had a thought: If I'd ask you to go somewhere with me the next day will you be working?"

"I'll split the time if I have to. What's up?"

"I may have a soft side, but…Listen, I saw this flyer the day after our misunderstanding," he took it out from a pocket and handed it to her. "I was going to go alone to listen to the director to understand what you said, but if you don't want to I'd totally–"

"One o'clock at the musical theater," directed Sora accepting the invitation as she read it over. "I appreciate this. Between you and me," she handed it back winking, "don't spread the word that I can be a girly girl. It'll ruin the tomboyish appearance I've developed since childhood. Though I'm not sure how well we'll comprehend his insights: Neither of us has watched the movie."

Matt shrugged without a care in the world. "So? We all know the main parts to it."

"Matt," she rested her head on the door frame. "You don't need to do this."

"I want to. One o'clock, you say?" That twinkle in his eyes returned.

There was a slight hesitation before she answered. Matt was acting different. "...Yep."

"Until then," he flashed that debonair smile of his.

He could have left and ended that there. But, still, to this day, she'd say this event made an impression in her heart; It left her stunned. Matt took both his hands, kissed the inside tips of his fingers, took her hands and pressed his with hers, then gently guided her hands to her cheeks. Sora found herself in the same dumb state as yesterday. To top it all off, he stood there, the twinkle in his eyes remaining still holding her hands in place, with a much deeper emotion she couldn't identify. Then with a bow, he whispered his goodbye and departed.


	4. Choices

"Nice game, dude," Tai shouted to a soccer teammate as he zipped his sports bag closed.

After taking a swig of water from a bottled container he swung the bag strap over his shoulders, threw the container away and headed home. Some friends on the school soccer team wanted to catch up and play some ball that day at a newly built soccer field in another nearby park. They weren't counting on the sweltering heat. Tai wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his left arm then wiped it on his shirt. First thing on his list was to go straight home and take a shower. He couldn't look this good and repel the ladies with stench.

Hey! What a brilliant idea! How come Matt never thought of that to keep his fans away? Then again, smelling nice does has its advantages. Scratch that.

_What in the world,_ he thought as he passed a moving van half full.

He backtracked to the van, making sure no one was looking, and looked inside studying the furniture. This was the eighth one he saw in front of Sora's apartment this month. Twelfth if he counted the past two months. And that didn't count the ones he saw around his block. The news did say rent was going up like crazy around town, but if this kept up there was going to be a lot of empty apartments. He made the decision to call Sora after his shower.

* * *

"Someone tell me their interpretation," the director of the movie pressed a button on a remote which activated the screen projector.

There was a small gathering that showed for this meeting. Opposed to this movie being a big hit, the director purposely put the fliers out for a day picking only one random block (the one Matt happened to be on); thus, hoping for only a handful. Even so, life could be unpredictable. That was why the flyer stated its meeting place to be at the musical theater.

Sora and Matt sat at the back of the crowd listening to each enthusiastic answer. They looked at each other sort of lost. After the short scene that the director played how the heck did these people get the outrageous notion that this woman loved the man?

It turned out to be a short summary showing the young couple when kids playing spin the bottle at the beach, then married when young, then she left him for a bigger life in the city (opposed to the country) being engaged to another (regardless of still being married to the other). She comes back to get a divorce after being gone for five years but he won't sign the papers, as in he wouldn't let her go. Then this ongoing battle with her of loving both goes on. By the time she finally realizes her love is for her husband he gives up on her and signed those papers and disappears. That's where Tai got the famous line from the tv trailer of the woman begging the man to stay because she was the only one for him and the misunderstanding with Sora started.

"It's too dramatic," Sora whispered to Matt. "This is what all the big fuss is about? I thought it was something different."

Matt grimaced slouching in the seat. This movie was too melodramatic. To make matters worse there was no way to discreetly sneak out. The things guys would do to prove their friendship…

"You, in the back," the director motioned to Matt. Matt's eyes widened in fear. "You've been quiet all this time."

The gathering all turned to the two friends. Sora gulped and sunk in her seat too. Like him, she wanted to come to this thing, but not to be noticed.

"Yes, you," the director laughed. "A quiet man is an interesting creature. He learns by observing from afar and from it forms out self-lessons. What are your thoughts?"

"Uh…" He turned to Sora with 'help' spelled on his face.

Sora cleared her throat sitting up to his rescue. "We, uh, we were thinking…" She cleared her throat again quickly. "Love is always the most misdiagnosed answer. This wasn't a focused love story or drama at all."

Matt leaned into her side whispering a warning. "Don't go into much detail. We don't know much."

"Interesting development," the director commented rubbing his chin. "Elaborate."

The gathering all turned back to them. Sora's face turned red. Matt lowered his eyes in a silent prayer.

"I think," she continued, "I think it's about life and the choices we make. Life is what we make it. It's not a video game where you can reset when things aren't going the way we planned."

"So, you're saying it was fate?" the director pushed.

"No," said Sora. "I'm saying plain and simple the choices we make in life. It's unpredictable. She made her choice. Her last one, unfortunately, came late for him. She couldn't keep him."

"Interesting concept," the director spoke nodding his head. "Would anyone else like to comment before I share?"

Matt nudged Sora with a smile as the director went on his business. He whispered, "Way to go."

"You owe me," she sat back in relief.

"How about now? Want out?"

She glanced at the director, then to the back door. She winced in almost a guilt-like way. "They'll see us."

Matt leaned in resting his forehead on hers. His previous thought vanished when she admitted the same feeling. A wide smile spread across his face after a soft chuckle. "What are the chances of seeing them again?"

Silence was her answer staring back. In a sudden decision, she took his hand and both sped walked back out into the world of freedom.

* * *

"Okay, okay, ugh, I have a confession to make," Sora admitted. The both of them were long gone from the musical theater and were staring into a music store window at some of the new hot releases. Their arms, like yesterday, were linked. "I saw the beginning of it."

"Of what?" he said nonchalantly reading a poster that was displayed.

"Of 'it'. On the internet." He turned his attention to her puzzled as she explained. "Whoever hot posted it only got their hands on the first thirty minutes."

"When did you see it?" he asked in disbelief.

"Last night."

"And you didn't call me?"

Sora laughed out loud.

Slightly peeved, Matt removed his arm shoving his hands in his pockets speaking cool and collect. "I fail to see what's so funny."

She tucked her hair behind her ears amused. "Matt, three days ago, you wouldn't be caught dead watching it. Then this sudden interest. What gives?"

His answer was simple. "Like I said. I wanted to see what you liked so much about it and what caught your attention. Now I have."

She blinked, speechless and confused. What did he find out? Was there something in the food to make both her friends start acting so weird? Talk about life choices. Her cell phone rang snapping her out of her thoughts. She answered it, mouthed to him it was Tai, then told Tai that the reception where she stood was bad.

"Tai," she struggled to hear, "Call me later. Or, where are you? Hello?" She frowned hanging up. "The connection cut. What time is it?"

"One-thirteen," he checked his wrist.

"Walk me to work?"

A sincere smile showed, nodding his head once which was answered by a smile of her own. He offered his arm again. And before they could continue on their merry way shouts were heard from behind.

"Guys!" Tai greeted from behind causing Matt to jumped. "Whoa, acting guilty?" he teased.

Matt shook his head with muse. "Tracked us down with GPS?"

"I shouldn't have to if you wouldn't sneak off without me," quipped Tai smirking until he noticed Matt and Sora were linked arms. A sour taste formed in his mouth. For now, he pushed a nagging thought in his head aside. It wouldn't be possible of those two liking each other, would there be?

"Sneak off? Whoa-ho!" Sora slapped his back. "Those are strong words for someone playing soccer this morning."

Tai's face faltered having been caught in his own joke. "I'll get you, Takenouchi. Just. You. Wait." He stressed his last sentenced by pointed a finger at her at every spoken squinting his eyes.

She dragged every word spoken with a daring grin. _"And do what?"_

"This." He poked her with a coy expression.

Her face faltered too. "Kamiya Taichi, you're dead meat."

"Am I?" he poked her again.

Matt rolled his eyes watching this take place.

"Don't make me hurt you," she warned.

"I'm so scared I'm shaking in my pants," Tai teased in a mocking child's voice.

"What are you doing? Asking for me to hurt you?" Sora dared with her playful, yet competitive side coming out.

"Nah," he swung an arm around her shoulders. "Just missed you. _Ouch!"_ Sora flicked his abs. He pulled away holding the throbbing area. "What type of finger exercises do you do?"

"This is cute," Matt commented raising a brow trying to mask his annoyance. "Really, it is. Though I'm honored to have front row seats to witness this flirtatious event, Sora, work bids," and offered his arm to her again.

Matt couldn't help it. Something inside rose, hairs standing on ends watching them. It wasn't anger. No, no. It was something else. Ticked. Jealousy. Yes, that's it. Ticked because he didn't have the same type of free friendship with her as did Tai. Jealousy because she didn't look at him the same way as she did to Tai. What did Tai have that he didn't? Every time those two were together there was this spurts of spontaneous and free-flowing energy. He couldn't understand it, but he wanted that comfort mixed in with their friendship too. Ordering Sora around was the wrong thing to do as he soon learned.

She jerked her head back. "Where's _your_ statue?"

"Shouldn't have done that," Tai warned Matt.

"Statue?" Matt asked kind of lost with this sudden development.

"Yeah, statue."

"Really shouldn't have done that," Tai emphasized.

"With someone as high and mighty as yourself you should have a statue built in your honor." Sora frowned crossing her arms looking away from Matt upset. How dare he say she was flirting with Tai? Where the hell did that come from?

Matt held his hands up. "Sorry. I just don't want you to be late."

With Tai, it was easy to stay upset with him. He always acted like an idiot. Happy idiot. Sad idiot. Goofy idiot. That was how their friendship worked. But with Matt, one look and her heart always melted. Maybe she was out of line for what she said. She sighed not able to remain upset with Matt. "You have a strange way of showing it."

"Work? Good timing," Tai attempted to change the mood. "Sor, when we get there I need you to clear something up for me." All three began their descent to the flower shop.

"What's that?"

"Which plants am I supposed to talk to and which do I touch?"

She let air out deeply with a sheepish grin to Matt. "Tai, it's chemistry and appreciation. Nothing more."

"Eh? Chemistry? Don't use school with me. I have a legal license to be lazy until further notice. I did like you said to my mom's plant and I swear they turned brown right in front of me. Good thing I found some change under the couch cushions and in my spare soccer shoes."

Matt and Sora laughed.

"Sor?" Tai was serious this time. There was this uncomfortable hesitation. Then asked looking away in a light voice as his face tightened. "How many more people moved out from your apartments?"

"A few more. You heard the news. Rent is sky rocking because of the economy, blah blah. What about yours, Matt?"

"Hmm? Yeah, a few too. Dad says he makes enough for us to still be comfortable."

"Let's make a pact," Tai said. "If the newscaster's predictions are correct and Japan is going into a recession we'll keep in touch, even if it's through text messages."

Matt spoke concerned. "You're talking like you might leave the country."

Tai stayed silent in their walk watching the sidewalk go by.

Sora asked with alarm. "Your family's not moving, are they? Tai?"

His quivering answer was low. "I didn't want to say. We're finding out tonight."

Stunned, all three stood still. Matt's mouth dropped staring a hole at his best friend. Sora's eyes began to water. These predictions and moves have been going on for months with this particular month, so far, the worst. Businesses were shutting down. Many buildings in whole were becoming vacant. Tai must have known for a while about his family situation only to get concerned at the last straw.

Sora hugged him for a while; Matt came over putting a hand on his back and lowered his head. After what felted like forever, Sora wiped her eyes and linked her arms with both of the most valuable best friends a girl could ever have, finishing their walk. Movie or not, Sora's concept rang true in this situation: Life is unpredictable. She forgot to mention it was also unfair.


	5. Double Minded Waters

"Okay, I've made a list of reasons why you can't go," Davis announced to Kari in an urging manner taking sheets of paper that were rolled together and bound by a rubber band out from his back pocket. When it was loosened, it unrolled in a scroll-like fashion, each end of the paper stapled to the other end. It rolled onto the floor and past the other eleven friends standing around.

It was a gloomy day, much depicted to everyone's feelings, as each reason was expressed with insistence at the park across the street from Tai's apartment.

"Reason five," Davis continued, "There will never be another girl that could ever take your place. Reason six, prom hasn't come yet. Reason seven, I'm still waiting for the right time to ask you to prom – so what if it's five years away. Reason eight," he trailed from the list, eyes becoming misty. It was becoming too emotional to finish his list long of reasoning's. In defeat, he rolled the list back up bounding it with a rubber band once more and handing it to her.

Kari was so touched and moved she hugged him. Yesterday was the beginning of emotions when she told her best friend, TK, the news and did their best to spend their last night together. But now with all twelve of them together in support, and Davis being his usual self, it was a lot to take in; so much that everyone came together forming one hug around the two beloved friends. They almost didn't hear the Kamiya parents calling from across the street. It was time to go.

"No," Sora sobbed holding onto Tai as the mounds of hugs dissipated. "No, I can't let you go." Wet stains were being created on his shirt. "It's a bad dream. This isn't happening. Why do you have to go?"

Tai swallowed his pain hugging her tight. If he didn't he'd be a mess, and then his sister would be all over again, and then everyone else would be. Where would that get them?

"Do something, Tai," Sora's voice ached with sorrow. "Your plans usually work. Do something. Think of something. Anything!"

"Get a hold of yourself," he forced himself to be strong in a small, soft tone, opposed to how he really felt right that second. "The girl I know wouldn't let something so little tear her apart. New Zealand isn't that far away. I'll…"

He looked at his sister's eyes, who in returned awaited for any type of direction, and then to Sora, whose own held desperate hope. He took hold of her upper arms prying her away. His voice unintentionally cracked near the end. "I'll come back when you least expect it. It'll take more than ocean to keep me away from my friends."

Mr. Kamiya honked the horn as his wife entered the car. Kari gave a quick peck on TK's cheek then ran off to the car crying. TK blinked his tears away with his eyes downcast. He couldn't bear to have the image of his best friend driving away, and so turned walking away.

Matt spoke to Sora gently, standing beside her. "Let him go. It's time."

She ignored him fighting the urge to bawl all over again, looking down to the ground, then back to Tai.

"Let me go." The brunette said it more for himself than anything. "Do you trust me?"

The third honk brought them both out of a silent, agonizing stare.

"I trust you. Always," she murmured.

A sad smile crept on his face. He broke from the magical stance turning to Matt. He held out a hand. A deal was to be made. "Take care of her while I'm gone, will you? There's no one more I trust than you."

Matt slowly held out his until their hands clasped giving a firm nod. There was silent communication between the two, holding eye contact longer than usual. Then Tai turned, the honks had formed to a continuous long stream of noise, and without notice, he gave a quick kiss on Sora's soft cheek and full sprinted to the car. Left behind were seven solemn kids, a stunned tomboy lightly touching her cheek and a frowning teenage rock star. If it was the last thing Sora did, she'd never forget that moment. The Kamiya's car drove off into unknown territory. And just like that he was gone. Her best friend in the whole wide world gone.

* * *

How funny it was to see that each person had their own story to tell, live, and continue. Each new step on each different sidewalk would bring you to someplace new. How ironic and cynical that chances were you'd never see certain people again. How cruel was Father Time refusing to move backwards. My, how cunning Fate must think himself to be. For the rest of the day the once trio, turned to pair, wandered around town in silent thought watching life pass by. They ended up on the beach watching the gently roaring waves swoosh back and forth on the coastline. Matt thought it best to buy fast food; after all, it was evening.

"Sora, you have to eat."

Try as he might, he failed in getting Sora to eat all day. His concern grew as she remained silent. She hadn't said anything since that morning. Not a joke, a small smile, nothing.

The auburn teen closed her eyes breathing in the ocean air when a soft breeze came their way spreading her arms out to the side and tilting her head back. When it died down she kicked her shoes off walking to the edge of the waves and plopped down to the sand letting the water soak through her clothes. There was dullness that seeped from her eyes.

"Sora?" he stood next to her, his concern growing. He held out a hand stooping. "Give me your hand."

"Momma always said," she spoke in a monotone, "the next best thing to a garden was the ocean. It could cure anything."

"Get up. You're getting soaked."

She ignored his request. Instead, she stared off into the horizon squinting her eyes. "But how can healing waters at the same time make wounds? Why New Zealand? It's more expensive to move out of the country than just finding another place."

"Maybe for them, it was more complicated than he told us."

"…Sit with me," she patted the soggy sand as the remnant of a wave came through. "That's one thing I like about you: You're a good listener."

"Uh…" he measured the distance of the drier sand. "Why not a few feet back?" The suggestion no sooner shriveled when there was no response or movement. Regardless of the silent heave to himself of protest, he sat next to her in the wet sand. At least she was speaking again. It's a start. "Or, then again, I've always longed to feel wet, crushed sand with my butt. Heard it exfoliates the butt pores. Is yours as smooth as a baby's bottom yet?"

She choked out a laugh after trying to fight it and rested her head on his shoulder still staring ahead. "I've never heard of a callus butt. What in the world?"

He laughed as well. It did seem ridiculous, but at least she was loosening up. All this time his left hand had held the bag of fast food on the palm of his hand in the air. It was then he brought it to her attention in silence. Her lips twisted debating. He waved the bag in a circular teasing way. She lifted her head eyeing it then snatched it away gazing at Matt with a teasing air opening the bag to eat. Sora then rested her head on his shoulders again.

Usually, Matt would have stiffened not being used to this form of contact. His father wasn't taught from a young age that it was okay to cuddle or hug close loved ones all the time. And he did his best to restrain contact from his mother the few times he saw her. Plus, the fans didn't help at all. But with Sora, somehow, she worked her way into erasing his teaching; how, was a mystery. With an awkward, shaky arm being raised he found himself laying it across her shoulders. His reward was a gentle 'thank you' in between bites.

* * *

"Hold on," Mimi sighed standing from her seated position from an umbrella covered bench.

She and Yolie were at the beach watching Sora in her previous location at the shore with the same dullness expression plastered on her face, listless. It had been nearly a month since Tai and Kari's move. Her stance with others improved – only when she wasn't at the beach. It had become a ritual every evening or afternoon to do so after work. The waters had much healing to do.

This evening Matt was at band practice and so left the girls in charge to hang out with her. Mourning is a natural process, this they knew. The only problem was that Sora wouldn't let them help. An "all is okay" would play out until they reached the beach. And so, the others would sit back and watch and listen and wait. It was hard to find peace though seeing Davis was calling Yolie then Mimi (switching calls) in need to talk to someone. This time it was Mimi's turn; hence, her sigh.

" _My girl emailed me,"_ he sobbed on the line. _"I'm so happy."_

She did a double take. "That's funny. You don't sound happy."

" _And it was funny too!"_ he bawled.

Mimi's face faltered pulling the phone away from her ear turning to her friend. It wasn't so healthy for one's complex to undergo so much stress. It would be necessary to send him extra bath salts later. After taking hold of herself again she walked away to calm him and hopefully not become emotional herself...if that was possible.

"Hi, Matt," Yolie greeted in surprise with a little jump. If he would have never placed his bass case down she wouldn't have noticed him there. "Sorry. Guess I was too much into watching Sora and listening to Mimi's conversation at the same time. How'd practice go?"

He sat sideways to watch all three scenes at once. He spoke with satisfaction. "We've nailed the new one. Can you stop by tomorrow? I have an idea on the part we were working on that maybe one of your software programs could jazz up."

"I'll be glad to," she agreed.

He asked the next question watching Sora and in a softer tone. "For how long?"

She sighed. "Long enough. Let's face it. We all miss them, but it's almost as if when he left a part of her went with him."

He agreed silently. He missed Tai too. At the same time, there was a sort of sad longingness emanating from Matt as he watched the tip of the waves crash into Sora's knees. He wanted to run up to her, give her a big hug, tell her everything was going to be ok, and then ask her…ask her what? Ask her out? There's no way she'd notice him now. All she talked about was Tai this and Tai that. Anything and everything reminded her of Tai. The last person she would think of starting a relationship with would be him…but he had to start somewhere, right? Maybe he would start with small gifts. He cleared his throat shaking it off reaching for his bass case. It rested horizontally on his lap.

"You okay?" Yolie asked scrunching her eyebrows.

"Sure," he answered indifferently. "Tai was a great guy. It affected us all differently. Give me a second," said Matt opening the case. Within minutes he removed an object and headed over to his best friend.

When Yolie saw the object, her eyebrows shot up and mouth hung open.

"Good evening, sunshine!" Matt greeted Sora with a smile in his voice hiding the object behind him. "Are you a raisin yet?"

Sora broke out of her stance sighing with a smile. "Yes. I'm ready."

"Shucks. Thought I could give my new trunks a try and you're ready," he grinned. "And to think you cared."

"By all means," she accepted his hand to help stand up. She gave a glance at some people passing by. "Please do make a fool of yourself out there. Your fans are always waiting for the chance to corner you."

He raised a golden brow; she, her auburn. He caved chuckling. "Yeah, I'll never do that alone again. Are you freezing? Do you need a towel?"

"Nah. I'm fine," she reassured then motioned to his back. "What are you holding?"

"Oh, uh…" there was a slight blush that crept pulling it out. "Cheer up, sunshine. I'm sad too, but you know what I heard? If you smell a tulip it soothes the soul. I tried it today. It sure worked for me."

Sora's eyes widened as all she could say was, "Wow. Thank you," She accepted the tulip and hugged him tight. "Walk me home?"

He gazed at her with a tender smile. "Aren't you going to smell it?"

"Poor Davis," Mimi commented walking over oblivious to the situation that was occurring, unbeknown that Yolie was hot on her trail to stop her to no avail. "By the time I calmed him down Ken came over…" She stopped short; Yolie bumped into her back immediately after. Matt and Sora instantly stood apart from each other in shy-like manners. _"Nooo,"_ she dragged the word not believing her sight while spurts of laughter fell in between. "What's going on here? Do my eyes deceive me?"

Sora smelt her tulip. "Smell this," she motioned Mimi over. "They say it's another remedy."

"Are you sure? Remedy for what? I am the queen of remedies. I've never heard of that," Mimi made her point clear smelling it. "I don't smell anything and I don't feel different. What beauty store ripped you off? Give me the name and location. I'll set them straight."

"Oy, vey," Yolie smacked her forehead rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Bye, Mimi!" Sora waved as her friend entered the elevator to her apartment.

Yolie's stop was the one before. Now it was just the two of them. Off they were to her place chattering away, their arms still linked as the sun rested on the horizon showing off its pastel colors in the sky. Every once in a while, when she thought he wasn't looking she turned her head to quickly inhale the tulip's heavenly scent. Matt pretended not to notice. Rearing the corner, they decided to make a game out of all the moving trucks they saw, commercial and passenger. Whoever counted the most by the time they got to her door had to bake the other cookies – not a big deal, yes, but one Matt was looking forward to winning. One less thing to cook, the better, and he always liked Sora's cookies.

"Seventeen!" she exclaimed interjecting before her friend could claim it. "Ha! Listen, I'd like mine chew, yet with crumbs. Gooey, but not soggy. Understand?"

"Eighteen!" Matt beat her on the next moving van. "Sorry, I was busy finding another one. What was it you were saying? Ah, yes, that you'd be willing to make four dozen plates for me? Thanks! I'd be honored."

"Get over it, Ishida. You know you'll lose," she teased.

"You speak mighty high for one that's a point away, Takenouchi."

"Don't flatter yourself," she elbowed him. Just then her cell phone rang. She answered the weird out of country number that showed on the screen.

_"Hiya, Sora! Guess what I'm eating? It's the strangest thing!"_

Sora stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh my God! Tai?" she screamed for joy jumping up and down. "Oh my God!"

_"I know. They say a true famous person is never truly appreciated until they go missing. Tell me, did you mourn standing in front of my old apartment wasting tissues? Did you have to spread the news to all of my fans? Ever since Matt let me do that guitar solo that night my life was never the same! I can tell you the story again, but I wouldn't want to bore you with the details."_

She breathed out a smile swatting away her hanging bangs. Life danced back into her eyes. She then noticed Matt standing next to her. Oh, dear. For a sec, she forgot all about Matt.

She quickly placed the conversation on speakerphone and they continued on their way. "For a guy you really talk too much," she teased.

_"Oh, I see. I see the thanks I get. No 'Hi, Tai!' 'I miss you a lot, Tai! Come back to me, Tai!'"_ he mimicked sourly. _"Nope. None of that."_

"Tai?" Matt said in happy shock. "Is that you? My God, man, you do nag a lot."

_"What? Is that Matt? Thanks a lot, bro. Don't let her suck you in."_

Sora snickered. "I've missed you, Big Guy. Fill us in. What took so long to call?"

_"Just got phone service. Had to trade a video game to my sister so I could make the first call. You?"_

"Walking home," she said tiredly. They had reached her apartment and were entering the elevator. "Guess what? Been going to the beach lately. The waves haven't been high at all."

"What's it like there?" Matt quickly interjected not wanting to risk Sora breaking down all over again. The less talk of the beach and ocean, the better.

_"English, English, English. Did I mention they speak English?"_ he stated sarcastically. _"It's a big change. Just going to the store and someone running after you speaking another language that you're not fluent in, is scary."_

"What do you mean? What happened?" Matt asked. The elevator doors opened and they walked together down the hallway.

_"Some crazy lady ran after us. Turns out Kari accidentally knocked over her little monkey, you know, the ones with the little red hats, and she kept waving a cup in her face…Hello? Anybody there? Helloooooooooo?"_

There stood both Matt and Sora, frozen in fear, in front of her doorway watching movers packing and moving furniture out the doorway. A pair had to push through them at first because they were so much in a daze. Sora's mother made the decision to move without her consent.

"Momma?" Sora rushed in to find her. The phone was stuffed in her pocket forgetting the conversation with Tai due to shock. "What's going on?"

"There you are. I was going to call. Hurry, dear," her mother instructed handing Sora her schoolbag. "They're almost done."

"Momma, I don't understand," tears streamed down her cheeks glancing at her surroundings and at Matt who was making his way over.

Her mother looked at her with a torn heart. She did her best to explain after quickly telling a mover what to do with a vase. "I calculated our funds again last week from our family business. Sweetheart, with this recession, people aren't wanting to buy flowers. Our profits dropped three times the norm. We can't afford it anymore. I didn't want to worry you but we're four months behind in rent. I'd do anything to keep you here with your friends, but this time it isn't possible. We have to change with the times. Please, try to understand." She then addressed Matt. "Goodbye, Matt. You've been a good friend to my daughter."

Unconsciously, the tulip in Sora's other hand fell to the floor. This wasn't possible. It was a nightmare; a horrific nightmare swirling and swooshing about creating nausea. Matt reached over holding her in an embrace, he too in shock amidst the busy atmosphere all around; her cell phone making its shrilling noise again. No amount of ocean or tulips could wash or ease the soul. Fate won. The trio was officially separated.


	6. Baka and Tenshi

"Sir?" A large woman in her late fifties harshly spoke adjusting the baggage strap on her left shoulder. 

She felt cramped in the narrow airport seat with her larger body and had accidentally kicked one of her many surrounding suitcases a few feet away. Perspiration trickled down her thick neck as she tried to catch her breath from the long walk she had endured from the terminal to the passenger pickup area. "Where's a gentleman when you need one?" she muttered with an attitude. Being tired added to the factor. "Sir! Hello?"

The young man lowered the newspaper he was reading, his thoughts interrupted. Despite his youth age in his face showed. Life had taught him to listen before speaking and observe before acting. With a quizzed expression, he nodded his head once signaling his undivided attention.

"Can you find it in your heart to retrieve my luggage?" she continued to speak harshly pointing to it. "I'd do it, but it'll knock all the wind out of me. And I wouldn't dare compete with this 'toothpick community' made airport."

He turned to eye out the area until the abandoned suitcase was spotted among people stepping over it. He rose, retrieved it, and placed it right beside the woman. He would have sat back down to continue his reading were it not for seeing the woman soaked in her own sweat. As the woman hissed 'what's wrong?' he continued to search his pockets until the object he wanted was contained. With it in hand, he pulled a handkerchief out and offered it to her. Astounded, she stared at it as if she never seen it before. "I couldn't possibly," was her reply. "Offer it to a nice girl your age, not me."

A sincere smile revealed as he said, "Gentlemen do exist, ma'am."

She blinked eventually accepting his offer. "You must give me an address where I can return your handkerchief; dry cleaned, of course."

"It's on me," he chuckled reassuring her. "Going to, or heading home?"

"Goodness, home," her countenance softened wiping away all signs of perspiration. "God intended man's feet to stay on the ground and that's what I attend to do from now on. Say, aren't you…" she racked her brains trying to place him. Her face wrinkled because of it; eyes becoming narrow staring a hole in his face. "I've seen you somewhere."

He started to become uncomfortable reaching out for the newspaper. "Everyone has a twin," he suggested.

"No, I'm certain I've seen you somewhere. Oh, my! Are you famous?"

The quizzed look returned, half amused. He laughed to himself lowering his head. He was quick to regain his composure, placing a finger over his lips; his attempt in asking for his identity to remain anonymous. The woman, however, clasped her hands in delight with a squeal.

"I knew it! I knew it was you the whole time!" she jumped becoming caught off guard when he quickly shushed her. "Yes, of course, I won't breathe a soul to anyone," she spoke this time in a hushed tone. "Are you on vacation?"

"Yes, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"It's sort of complicated."

"How complicated can a vacation be?"

"I'm playing my cards. If the outcome is positive, I'll stay. If not, I'll go from there."

"Let me guess," the woman folded her arms with a cocky grin. "It's either business or a girl."

The young man's poker face didn't flinch. Instead, he tactfully responded, "Ma'am, there are two more options that were not played: Both, or neither."

She sighed rolling her eyes. Mental games weren't her cup of tea. She slouched in her seat trying to make herself comfortable. "I understand you didn't leak to the media you were coming home but the least I could get is a direct answer. It's not like I'm ever going to meet a celebrity again."

Tai Kamiya shook his head opening the newspaper again. and held it in front of him to be shielded from public view once more. Some people were a trip. In his line of work, he couldn't afford mistakes in his personal life. Mistakes would affect his job. And the people were the ones that could make or break his job. His insides though were screaming 'Both!' But alas, mind won over matter and catching up with some overdue world news beckoned.

"Hey, my daughter likes your songs, but I'm closing. It's been a tough day and my family would like to see me home early for once," stated the owner of 'Hot Spot Cuzz'; a popular area with the locals of Odaiba. The elder owner stood firmly with several towels thrown over his left shoulder, wrinkled arms folded across the chest; though opposite to the weariness that showed in his face.

Matt jumped at the sound of his voice, quickly looked at his wristwatch, then scurried to gather all the scattered, torn paper that covered the booth table where he sat at into one pile and placed them in a small, black notepad. He bowed with an apology. "Sorry. I lost track of time. It won't happen again."

The owner's body language softened. "Fame must be tough having to hide in this shabby place to concentrate."

"Kaito-sama," Matt grinned, "As far as I'm concerned I'd give my arms to change my address here."

Kaito shook his head slightly humored. "I knew I shouldn't have let you worked here when you were a kid. And don't let your bum get cold in my place. Air conditioning cost money–"

" –And it takes money to keep a place, so buy something, will you?" Matt finished the end of Kaito's sentence in a dull tone. "Yeah, I know, I know."

Kaito shook his head in defeat. He turned and walked behind the counter finishing his cleaning. "Get out of my store, Oh, Rock-star-teen-throb-wanna-be-who's-really-twenty-three."

The curves of Matt's mouth spread upward and out. "You remembered my birthday! Belated, but remembered. I'm touched. Really. Thank you."

Kaito grunted not sure how to respond. His face remained downward as he continued with his duties. He nodded towards the direction of a sliced cherry pie in its clear plastic display container. "On the house." And right as the rock star touched the lid he added on a light note, eyes drilling holes through Matt's skull, "Next time it'll cost."

"Yes, Kaito-sama," Matt spoke more in a joking mocking way as he wrapped his slice of pie in a napkin.

This had always been their type of friendship and an odd one at that. The summer when everyone moved Matt applied for a job at this same coffee shop for an extra income coming in. Granted, the pay for a cashier wasn't much, but there weren't many businesses looking to hire with a major layoff in the country due to the recession; much less a teen who's only job that could be recorded on a resume was a musician.

Therefore, Matt went with a proposition that Kaito couldn't refuse: If he was hired, he'd continue with his band spreading the word about 'Hot Spot Cuzz', and draw the crowds in once they figured that he worked there. And, boy, did it work. And, boy, did he invest in aspirin and a back massager.

But Kaito saw the determination, moving him to shift manager, worked with his schedule, and watched this teen turn into a man; his band morphing from 'The Teenage Wolves' to 'The Wolves'.

As for Kaito, his 'shabby' business was put on the map and his shop saved from closing. After all these years of one always looking after the other the elder man kept his sarcastic tone, regardless of Matt seeing through his ways. And now, the three-time platinum record winning band leader stayed loyal to solely his music, Kaito to his store; both incomes doing wonderfully. The recession was of no more.

Matt still dropped by every so often to keep the crowds coming in signing autographs. Kaito's 'thank you's' was allowing him to sit all day, if needed, in a booth disguised with a cap and sunglasses staring out of the window, or studying the people surrounding him. His notes for future songs would go down in his small, black notepad.

But it was times like these that Matt's joking with sarcasm would go too far and be thrown out having to dodge flying dish towels.

Matt removed the sunglasses placing them in his shirt pocket as he walked home that night. It was nine-ish in the evening and his insides ached with stress having to make several life-changing decisions. He was the type of person to make a list and plan things the way he saw fit.

Unfortunately, things weren't going that way. With the amount of money he made he could live in a quieter side of town, but chose not to. He much rather blend in with the city. Even so, it was odd calling home 'home'. He'd been away from it for so long he was afraid it would be like entering a museum. Basically, he knew more of the in's and out's of several major airports than his kitchen cabinets.

He stopped short in his walk, his heart racing. Six feet away stood Sora Takenouchi adjusting her light brown trench coat collar beside a newspaper stand as people walked by busy with their own lives. She was here? In Odaiba? At this time of night? He didn't know whether to hug her or stay glued right there. Until she saw him. Her mouth dropped and she stood there, speech stuck in her throat while happiness grew in her facial expression.

He cleared his throat. "Catching bugs? Tonight's a good night."

She squealed in joy jogging towards him and held him in a lingering hug, both swaying from side to side. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," he rested his chin on her hair. "What brings you here?"

Her voice lowered with a bit of life sucked out. "I know I vowed to stay in Nagane until we all were together again, but…" Sora lifted her head pulling away reaching into his shirt pocket. She felt something familiar. She gasped in shock pulling the sunglasses out and seeing the black notepad with ripped sheets hanging out from its sides and pushed Matt away at the chest. "You came back early from your tour and didn't tell me?"

"Uh, well, Sora, see –"

"Wait," she cut in shaking her head, "Inspiration hit and you ran over to the Hot Spot Cuzz to write and barter food off Kaito." She raised an eyebrow. "How good am I?"

His eyes fell to his slice of birthday pie and offered it to her. "To the last crumb."

She declined, tightening the trench coat with a small smile whisking away the wisps of auburn hair that were falling in her face from the light, cool wind blowing through. "Keep it. I worry about your diet being on the road. Was today just a drive-by?"

"You're one to talk. I'm always stocking your fridge, workaholic," he chuckled. "If it wasn't for me, by the time you look up from designing clothes, a week would have flown by."

She laughed. "I'm not _that_ bad. I have to admit though, it is nice you always looking out for me."

Matt shook a hand disturbing the air. "Wait, wait. Answer my question. You wouldn't be here unless Jun became the fifth member of Kiss."

Sora lowered her head in a shy manner playing with her fingernails. "I wasn't expecting you home. So I was going to leave this letter," she reached inside her coat and handed it to him. "I wrote down a lot of funny things that happened while you were gone."

Touched, he took the sealed envelope and stuffed it in his shirt pocket. "Already? I thought you finished moving to a new apartment and funny stories already happened?"

"Matt, you've been on tour with your band for about three months. Of course, stories are going to build," she pointed out.

A sly grin grew on Matt's face. "Hand delivered as well, I see."

She raised a brow countering. "Don't let your fame get to your swelled head."

He fell silent. She noticed and stared intensely. He took a deep breath in scanning the area and she waited for the big boom.

"Our band isn't selling as many albums as we used to. If the band doesn't comply with our agent to an acting contract to boost morale the agency can drop us like a hot potato and keep half the profits of the sales for ten years."

She felt the wind knock out of her. Sympathy rose as all she could do was lay a hand on his arm. "Oh, Matt…"

He shrugged his shoulders offering his arm. "It'll blow over. I'll keep you posted. Walk you back to the train station?"

"Sure."

"And we'll meet at your place this Saturday?"

Her soft answer followed linking her arm with his. "As usual."

The sound of thick, tough cardboard box being ripped apart echoed in a freshly painted bedroom on this early Friday morning. Pieces of cardboard dust floated in the air giving the scent of musty dew. She inhaled deeply taking in the intoxicating memories. Slender fingers reached inside pulling out the contents wrapped in yellowish, tainted and brittle newspaper gently laying them on the floor beside the bed. There was a strange aura that flowed out of this box; one of suspense and joy all wrapped with a soft whisper of sadness. Daring not to interrupt the mystical air Sora paused biting her lower lip. There was a reason why these objects were inside this box tucked away. There was a reason why she shunned them from her presence.

Sitting cross-legged on the clean carpeted floor sandwiched in between her tall dresser and bed a long dressing mirror faced her from across the wall reflecting every action taken. To the right of the mirror was a bookcase full of odd and ends and her favorite books. The wall to the right of the bed was the closet, where after putting away the last box from moving a mental note was made to donate half of her shoes. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined that the fashion career would catch her eye. But she made it. She fought her way to the top of her career becoming well recognized and respected. Financially well off she had just moved into a bigger apartment in a quieter side of Nagane. Wouldn't her childhood friends be proud of her.

Sora's face softened, her posture became sluggish. Of what childhood friends that were left, that is. One by one they all slipped away; emails were random, and phone calls became few. Some were scattered to different countries; the rest were spread all over Japan – except for Mimi, TK, and Matt. Matt's parents stayed in Odaiba since the recession was no match for the media industry, and Mimi's parents inherited enough money from a relative for all of them to be comfortable for the rest of their lives. She could vouch to say Matt did keep his word with Tai about watching out for her. Now all she had left was the friends that remained and this box.

Dare she go through with it? She sighed looking to her side pushing the contents under the bed. That was in the past. She had other things to do than to get teary-eyed. The city of Nagane was waiting for her, not Odaiba. After all, this was a brand new work day. Speaking of which, it was time to run to work. After dashing to the refrigerator, holding an apple in her mouth with her teeth, she raced to the front door only to stop abruptly.

"Morning, sunshine!" Matt greeted with a laugh.

"God! Matt!" garbled Sora stumbling to a halt scared half to death.

As soon as she spoke any recollection of gripping that apple disappeared; that is, until the sound of it hitting the pavement came about. The two watched the fruit roll in a wide circular pattern until it bumped into his feet with her teeth marks facing the air. Matt lifted his gaze back to his longtime best friend with an amused wonderment; whereas, Sora sheepishly grinned. He bent over to retrieve the apple and handed it back to her keeping the same expression.

She cleared her throat accepting it. "I wasn't that hungry."

"Of course not. All people in Nagane run outside with apples in their mouths," he grinned watching her squirm.

Sora's attitude changed; lips tightened, posture straightened, and muscles toughened. And before another word was spoken she slapped him on the arm.

"Ow!" he shouted more out of shock than of pain. It was always Tai she'd slap; never him. "Cheese on a cracker! What was that for?"

"Did I not tell you to call before you come?" she demanded.

"Yeah, but –"

"'Yeah, but nothing. I just got a new place – which is not even decent for my best friend to see – and I'm off to work."

"Didn't your text say you finished unpacking?"

"Dirty, Matt," she stressed. "I always like to clean before I move in and after so. There are footprints everywhere, and I swear I saw a spider web in the bathroom."

He shrugged his shoulders and kicked the pavement speaking nonchalantly. "Guess what I have to say can wait."

"Did you miss work to visit?" she inquired turning to lock the door outside. It took an hour on subway to get from Odaiba to Nagane and the time was eight-thirty in the morning. This had to be planned instead of sudden.

He replied in a cool tone. "It's worth the reaction."

She turned back stuffing the house keys in her purse confused. "I don't get what you're saying," she shook her head taking hold of his arms. "What's going on?"

An impish expression showed. "You might want to sit for this."

She gulped. He waited. She opened her mouth to speak and he silenced her with a raised hand. She backed into a patio chair on her porch. Matt turned his back to her, gave a short, sharp whistle. Lo and behold, Tai jumped out from behind the bush that was right next to her. Poor choice for the once soccer champion, because when that happened she screamed in terror and slapped Tai across the face. Matt lowered his head sighing; that wasn't the place he told Tai to hide. Some things never change.

"Oww! Sor! It's me!"

"Baka! Baka, baka, baka!" she screamed with all her might.

"I'm a 'baka'?" Tai spoke taken aback. "You're a baka! I come back like I said I would and you slap me? I gave a hanky away for you," he lowered his voice, squinting his eyes and pointed to her, "baka."

Sora's eyes began to water.

Tai blinked unsure what to do. "Uh, well, in a...girly way...Yeah! We're all baka's sometimes - Wait! I mean...Words are so tricky. Have you ever gotten that feeling that words are just out there to mess things up...Sora?" His voice became weaker when she sniffed back tears. "Can I poke you?" He did anyway. Again. And again. What he didn't expect was his once tomboy best friend jumping from her seat and diving on top of him with joy and a fierce hug, causing the both of them to fall back into the bushes - regardless of wearing a skirt.

Matt jumped, take a step forward quickly with a stretched out hand. "Sora! Careful! Tai!" He groaned giving up. At least the trio was whole again.

"I know we've always kept in touch, but isn't it weird sitting here together?" Tai asked. All three sat cross-legged in a circle in Sora's living room floor catching up with the past. "It's almost like time stood still."

"Yeah, it is," Sora agreed unable to contain her emotions of joy playfully slugging him. She called in to work with the old "I'm sick cough cough" routine. "Matt, you knew?"

"He called me after I got in. We agreed to catch you today," Matt grinned at Tai then cocked his head scrunching his eyebrows. One of Tai's cheeks looked bigger than the other. "Dude, she got you good. From this angle, you look like a chipmunk."

"Huh?" Tai panicked touching the left cheek. "AH! Sora," he whined, "Look what you did! You didn't have to hit me that hard."

"Sorry!" She took hold of his chin and used it as a lever to move his head scanning the affected area. "It'll go away. That was just my love for you. And anyway, it wasn't that hard, baka."

He pushed her away scowling. "And what are you? A tenshi?"

She winked at him and headed towards the kitchen. "You've got it. I'll get you some steak."

He turned to Matt in shock. "Whoa. She's going to cook? She should have asked how I liked it. Mine should be medium rare with a spruce of lemon and a mint leaf on the side. It's good for the palate."

"Uh, I don't think that's what she's going to do with it, buddy."

"Well, what else? Bribe me to dance to the 'Chicken Song' for a t-bone steak or it'll be posted on her blog for all to see?" He finished in a confident tone. "I-think-not. It's got to be guilt of all the times she's done this to me."

That's when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Right as he turned in the same direction smack! went the piece of meat on the swollen cheek. He fell to the ground holding the meat with both hands out of instinct, groaning.

"Wrong!" Sora giggled holding a victory sign. "This goes on my website! Matt, hold him down until I get my camera!"

How do you like your job?" she asked.

It was later that evening. The three had spent the whole day locked in her place just talking and watching tv. Matt's agent called his cell turning it into a conference call with the band on the line forcing them all for an answer. He had to excuse himself outside. That was half an hour ago and still no agreement. So there laid the other two sprawled on their backs watching television upside down and calves resting on the couch. And, yes, Tai cooked and ate that steak claiming it his reward for painfully being her friend all these years.

"I mean, you've lead New Zealand to the World Cup for the last three years. It had to of felt awesome," she added to her question. "Any plans to move back?"

Tai stayed in his thoughts watching the tv audience laugh at a practical joke played on a contestant then turned his attention to her. "It's more of a dream than a job. I love every minute of it. I told you that before on the phone."

"Yeah, but I never get an answer on moving back," she pointed out.

He stayed there studying every feature about her; the way she'd squint her eyes whenever something personal was discussed; the way she'd purse her lips in almost anticipation of what the other would say. All had stayed the same. Not even location would change them. And now that they were together again he didn't want to say what was deep down inside. The soul could move miles farther than a body.

"It depends."

"On what?"

"It just…It just depends."

"If you're worried about a place to stay–"

"No, it's not that," he reassured.

"Then what?" she sat up becoming impatient. "What in God's name could be holding you back?"

He followed suit sitting up to meet her eye level. There was a presence of hesitation as he spoke. "I've sort of…I've taken interest in…Okay, I'm a firm believer that, err, everything happens for a reason. The recession didn't just happen because several bakas decided to close several imports from major countries because an agreement couldn't be reached. Do that and of course, the other countries wouldn't accept our exports –"

"Tai, what's the point?" Sora's patience was wearing thin.

He answered unsure how she'd take it. "I've taken classes online in government. I want to work in the government field here."

Sora was stunned. Not even Matt's jumping up and down like a madman from the conference call woke her out of it. "Get out. Seriously?"

He sheepishly answered. "Yeah. I wanted to say later when we were all together, but geez, Sora, you're pushy."

"Me?" she said taken aback. She flicked him on his shoulder. "You don't speak up, baka."

"Me?" he responded the same. "You're the baka, baka. Oh," he spoke like nothing happened. "and tomorrow I start my internship here at parliament."

She gasped hugging him. "Wow! I'm so happy for you!"

"Ow! Sora!"

She jumped back quickly. "Sorry! I forgot about your cheek." He pouted lightly touching it as she shook her head from a sudden thought. "Hold on. If something this wonderful is happening for you, why be hesitant?"

Tai's face reddened a bit. He looked out the window to see Matt in a heated discussion then back at her concerned expression. "Because I need to know if it's worth it."

Sora's eyes scanned the room not sure how to take what was said. She chose her first thought. "Of course, it's worth it. If that's what you want –"

"No, Sor," he interrupted. He scooted closer and his breathing became shallow. Taking hold of her hands he spoke softer. "I could have gotten a position in New Zealand if I wanted. Tokyo was the toughest to get in. But was it worth it, Sora? Was it a mistake?"

Oh, boy. Was it hot or did the air conditioner break? Maybe the windows needed to be opened. She didn't have time to think about such nonsense though because it happened again. He kissed her on the cheek. Not a quick one though. Not a peck either. This one was a light, lingering one. When the contact broke, and both pairs of eyes locked, everything else melted away; one hypnotized by beauty, the other struggling on what to say and do.

"Tai," she whispered, "It wasn't a mistake."

"It wasn't?" an uncontrollable smile sprouted.

"No," she smiled. "But, um, I'm not sure I'd want to be in a relationship at this time."

His muscles tightened, quickly scooting away. Well, that didn't go as planned. "Oh…So, you're, uh, Matt's been taking care of you, right?"

She shook her head. "We're only friends, Tai. Nothing more."

"Oh." Tai responded confused.

Both fidgeted in their space. For a moment there, it felt like they were back in kindergarten.

"Hey, Tai?" Sora meekly asked.

"Yeah?" Tai responded the same way.

"Do you want to do something tomorrow? Just the two of us?"

"I…I don't know," he said wiping his hands on his legs, his head cast downward.

She leaned forward trying to lighten the mood. "I'll bake some cookies."

He hesitated and then met her eyes again. He loved her cookies. "Just us?"

She grasped his hands. "Promise."

He wore a cocky grin. "For someone who doesn't want to go out, you sure are confusing."

"I said cookies, baka."

"Me?" the routine followed. "I'm not the baka, baka."

"No, you're the baka!"

Tai poked her gently on her shoulder wearing his famous lopsided grin. "You're right. You're my tenshi."

She blushed profusely looking downward and his grin grew. Matt walked in, the anger from the phone conversation showing in his face. That emotion was wiped away and replaced with alarm when he saw these two in this position. All he did was step out and Tai was already putting the moves on her. "What did I miss?"

"Didn't you know?" Sora told Matt trying to lighten the mood as she watched both of the guys eyeing each other. Whatever was happening between them she wanted to squash it immediately. She answered awkwardly twisting her wrists. "Tai thinks I'm his tenshi."


	7. Confessions

"Tenshi", Matt grumbled as he mashed the steamed red potatoes with a potato masher in a glass bowl in his home kitchen harder than what was needed. "The hell he thinks he can call her tenshi." Flecks of potato flung from the bowl as he poured more strength into mashing them.

It was the next day. After seeing how those two reacted when he walked back inside Sora's place from his phone call he was so full of jealousy that he couldn't take it and made an excuse to leave saying he had to fix some things with his band.

He never understood how Tai always had this sort of easy flowing connection with Sora. The three of them had been friends since childhood and no matter how hard Matt tried to find a way to break through to something possibly more than friendship as soon as he thought there was progress with Sora, it was like he had somehow managed to land ten steps behind. How the hell does Tai do it? All that guy has to do is say something silly and she's pulled in like a magnet.

Unless she's always been in love with Tai, but never realized it.

Matt froze, a chill ran down his spine. That was it. She was always in love with Tai. All these years Matt always mistaken her actions of Tai moving away to being sadness while Matt himself was always there to pick up the pieces trying to somehow have her notice him. Sure, he figured there may have been some kiddy love between Tai and Sora when younger, but he would have never expected that it would have developed into something more. How could it? Phone calls and text messages aren't enough to build something meaningful, is it? Could it?

Fragment memories of past attempts to confess raced through his mind. It was always too painful to watch the past memories play out in detail - most of which he blocked out.

* * *

** _6 Years Ago_ **

"Why 'My Sunshine'?" She asked reading the picture frame.

Matt scratched his neck trying to will himself to get the words out and ask her out. But all that would come out was, "Because I like...uh..." Sora waited patiently even though she was beginning to blush herself. "I like the frame?"

Sora looked back down to the frame disappointed. "Oh. Ok."

Matt's shoulders dropped. She didn't get it.

* * *

**_5 years ago -_ ** **_High School: Junior Year_ **

Matt nervously held out her present. "I bought this for you."

Sora held the village figurine with a sun shining down in the palm of her hands and 'let out a gentle 'aww' admiring the scene. "Thanks, Matt! This is so cute."

When she turned to put it in her purse, Matt hurried to hold her arm to stop her. "I don't think you understand. Do you remember why I call you 'sunshine'?"

She shook her head 'no'.

Matt clarified. "Whenever you smile your whole countenance changes to the point that it'll lighten everyone's mood. When you smile, it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. You're my 'sunshine'. So, whenever you're feeling sad and I can't be there right away, I want you to look at this and know everything will be ok, Sunshine."

Matt's eyes twinkled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He could kiss her right now if she'd let him. It was so tempting to do it. Before he could make his move, Sora started to sniffle. He recognized this kind of cry. Tai must have texted her earlier. He inwardly sighed and hugged her, rubbing her back, as she told him of everything that Tai texted about and how she missed him so much.

Once again, Matt felt like he was in second place and switched to best friend mode.

* * *

** _4 years ago -_ ** ** _High School: Senior Year_ **

"Hey, I have a question for you," Matt said after nervously clearing his throat. He rested his hands on her hips.

"What's that?"

"So, I'm not really into dances, but, there's prom-"

Tai's ringtone went off on Sora's cellphone. She squealed momentarily forgetting about Matt and answered the phone. Tai was calling to wish her happy birthday. There'd be no point to asking her now. All she'll talk about is Tai for the rest of the time he was there. Once again, Matt felt he was put in second place.

* * *

_**Present Day** _

The thunderstorm. That was his fault. If he hadn't chickened out...If he had kissed her back...

Matt slowly lifted his eyes lost in thought of all of those lost opportunities. He noticed it was becoming dusk outside his kitchen window. He flicked his wrist to check the time. Oh no. He lost track of time! He raced to get saran wrap to cover the mashed potatoes, swiftly placed them in the refrigerator, grabbed his wallet and keys off the coffee table and took off to band rehearsal. His band, The Wolves, were already on the verge of breaking up and his tardiness to rehearsal wouldn't help ease the tension.

The rock star heart throb sprinted to the subway, swiped his ticket and just barely managed to make it to the train. Panting, he sat wiping his brow.

"Why in a hurry, son?" squeaked an elderly lady in her nineties. She sat across from him clutching her purse and a cane wearing a huge smile.

Matt chuckled and spoke in between his panting, "Late for work."

Satisfied with his answer, the elderly lady closed her eyes and began to hum to herself still carrying her smile. Matt grinned at her innocence. She reminded him of his grandmother; so carefree and in her own world. He turned away counting the minutes before the next stop as his mind began to wonder again.

Maybe it was his fault? All this time with having the advantage on his side with Tai gone and he was too scared to move forward. Maybe, if he was straightforward with her about his feelings after Tai left…Maybe, if he would have kissed her back that day when they were stuck in that thunderstorm...Maybe he really did lose his chance.

"Eh? Son, you only lost your chance by not doing something."

Who said that? Matt looked around wide-eyed. Was he talking out loud not realizing it? How embarrassing!

"Fight for her," spoke the same elderly lady sitting in front of him. She laughed seeing his confusion. Slowly, she leaned towards him resting her elbows on her knees raising a finger to the air and cleared her raspy throat. "This old bat can read lips."

Matt groaned internally. He must have been silently wording his thoughts again. It was an old habit of his when he was stuck on figuring out lyrics for songs he worked on.

"Did you hear me?" The elderly lady asked. "I said fight for her. If you think she's worth it, what are you doing on this train? Go to her. Life is too short to just stay lost in your thoughts and think of all the choices you could have made to change a situation. That's what life is made up of: Choices. And if you sit there idly the world will pick the one you usually don't want."

By this time some curious passengers looked his way. Matt, not sure what to say or do, gave a small wave to them with an awkward smile and then took his cellphone out to look busy. He didn't want to appear rude to anyone, much less the elderly lady sitting in front of him, but at the same time, what do you say to that?

"Or," the elderly lady returned to sitting back up and closed her eyes again, "you could ignore this old bat's advice and let someone else win her heart. Your choice." She closed her eyes and began to hum again.

He couldn't stop the hand that was holding his cellphone from shaking. The elderly lady reminded him of the time when he and Sora went to that 'behind the scenes' meeting with the director that produced that famous movie the three of them never got to see. The director singled him out from the crowd and Sora rescued him by quickly thinking on her feet. What was it she told the director?

_"I think," Sora continued, "I think it's about life and the choices we make. Life is what we make it. It's not a video game where you can reset when things aren't going the way we planned."_

_"So, you're saying it was fate?" the director pushed._

_"No," said Sora. "I'm saying plain and simple the choices we make in life. It's unpredictable. She made her choice. Her last one, unfortunately, came late for him. She couldn't keep him."_

Matt's throat went dry. The answer was so clear to him, but fear lingered. What if she rejected him and he lost her friendship? He always feared losing her all together if he spoke up. If only he would have kissed her back that one time…

His fingers lightly danced above this phone screen fearing to dial her number. He had his advantage while Tai was gone, but let his fear get in the way. He couldn't stand by any longer. He had to do something. He had to say something because he loved...He always loved…

He let out a small breath to still himself and dialed her number.

* * *

"Who's that?" Tai snatched Sora's cellphone from her hands before she could see who was calling. "Oh, it's just Matt again," he spoke nonchalantly and tossed it back to her.

"Hey!" Sora laughed catching her phone, stuffing it in her back pocket and then playfully slapping him on the arm. She decided she'd call Matt back later.

The two of them sat at the beach eating cookies on a large red and white knitted blanket watching the sun set and listening to the waves gently roll to the shore. She was enjoying this time with Tai too much to have any distractions. How she missed doing this with him so much!

"What?" garbled Tai stuffing one of Sora's homemade cookies in his mouth. "I'm on a date with my Tenshi. No phone calls allowed."

Sora dropped the cookie she picked up and faked a cough embarrassed. Didn't she tell him yesterday it wasn't a date? "A what?" she nervously asked.

"You heard me," Tai grinned staring at the sunset. "A date."

"But –"

"Nope. It's a date."

Nervous and slightly annoyed, Sora folded her arms as her face turned red. "I clearly recall saying I wasn't ready to be in a relationship –"

"Why?" he flat out asked with curiosity. He turned and locked eyes on her determined for an answer.

Yesterday felt like an excuse. He knew her better to know she was scared to admit how she really felt. When he was a kid he was forced to move to New Zealand. He didn't have a choice in the matter. Neither did he have the courage to tell her how he felt about her, mainly because at the time he didn't see how he would be able to come back to Japan and so there was no point. He also knew Matt liked Sora just as much and thought it'd best to take a loss. That day when he moved and told Matt to take care of her, he saw that Matt understood what Tai really meant. Except now, he wasn't going to back down without a fight.

He kept the friendship alive through phone calls and text messages not being able to bear the thought of losing her. There were times that she showed hints of feeling the same way throughout the years, but like him, too scared to admit it. Now that he was here, if he stood by like a coward again she may not admit her feelings. Or even worse, Matt may win her over. He was slightly surprise it didn't happen before, but no matter. He wasn't going to let that happen.

"Ex-Excuse me?" she stammered.

"We're almost the only two left on the beach, eating cookies, watching the sun set as the waves come in, you've ignored Matt's call for the second time – Yeah," Tai sighed happily leaning back on his hands from his sitting position, "Feels like a date to me," his lop-sided grin showed.

Sora, feeling overwhelmed shook her head and scrambled to her feet. "N-no. No! This isn't…"

Tai stood quickly reaching out to her, "Sora-"

"Stop!" she smacked his hand away.

The two stood there facing each other unsure on what to do. A tenshi, feeling confused and betrayed while a baka, desperate to do anything to win back her graces, struggled to find the right words to say. Right as Tai took a step forward to reach out to her, nerves consumed Sora and she turned to walk away.

Tai shouted her name to stop her to no avail. He rushed back to grab the red and white knitted blanket and cookies and dashed back to her. "Sora," he grabbed her arm. "Sora, stop!" She pulled away walking faster. "Sora! Sora!"

By this time they were in the beach parking lot and almost by her car. He couldn't risk losing this moment. He dropped everything he was holding, snatched her waist and twisted her around locking her in his strong embrace. She fought him. She tried with all her might to punch him continuously, claw him and scream, but he held on to her steadfast; her wrists barely able to move an inch.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"No! Not until you stop your temper tantrum!" he shouted back. "Yell and hit me all you want, but we're having this conversation now."

Sora quieted down, more out of shock. She wasn't used to Tai being so determined to get his way. When he saw that she wouldn't leave, Tai let go and with his hands he caressed her blushing cheeks. He lowered his head to hers trying to encourage her to look up at him and when she didn't, he grasped her chin with his right hand and gently raised her head.

He spoke softly, "Hey, I'm sorry I came on too strong. If I have to wait until you're ready, then that's what I'll do. I'll wait for you, Sora." He began to caress her left cheek. "Can we try this again? Can we go back to the beach? Please?"

Sora glanced back to the beach, her heart racing from many confusing and conflicting feelings happening within her all at once. Tai, her best friend, who always knew what to say and do to push her buttons and make her laugh until snot ran from her nose was actually confessing his feelings out loud. She always had this feeling he liked her, but why now? Why ruin this friendship?

"Sora," Tai spoke again snapping her out of her thoughts and rubbing her back. "Come on." He took her hand and waited for her to follow him back to the beach.

Maybe…Maybe it was okay to see Tai in a different light? Maybe it was okay to hear him out?

Her phone rang again just as she was about to take her first step towards the beach. She reached for it and saw it was Matt. Biting her lower lip she glanced at Tai unsure what to do. If she answered Matt's call she'd prolong whatever was happening with Tai and maybe make an excuse to run home. But if she didn't answer Matt's call…

"Sora, please…" Tai quietly begged seeing it was Matt again.

She silenced the phone call, placed the cellphone back in her pocket and followed Tai back to the beach with the red and white knitted blanket and cookies. After they settled down again it was now dark with the stars peering down at them. Sora took a cookie and quietly munched on it while Tai started the conversation again with a slight nervous tone.

"You told me yesterday that it wasn't a mistake for me to come back, so I know you're in love with me too." Tai ignored Sora's reaction of her choking on her cookie and continued. "I'm in love with you, Sora Takenouchi. I've always been in love with you. And until you're ready to admit to me that you feel the same way, I'll be here waiting," he finished, gazing at her with a soft smile like a kid in love for the first time.

She lowered her head feeling shy, never thinking this day would come. She always had a crush on Tai, but the thought of moving farther than the friend zone was curiously scary. What if things didn't work out? What if all it was she felt all these years was just a crush, nothing more? She wasn't sure what love was supposed to feel like. Well, more like she never allowed herself to venture farther than what was 'safe'. Except that one time during that thunderstorm...The thought of allowing herself to feel vulnerable petrified her.

After a minute of silence from both sides she chuckled, "Boy, you sure do know how to make me speechless."

"You sure know how to be a drama queen."

She gasped, "Am not! How else am I supposed to act with you dropping that on me, baka!"

"Not like that," he laughed.

"Baka!" she threw a cookie at him as he ducked laughing. "Man, you're annoying!"

"Oh, come on, Tenshi!" he threw the same cookie back at her chuckling. "You don't have to admit it, but I'd be swept off my feet too if I was at a beach, under the stars with a handsome man by my side."

She sighed grinning, swiping her auburn bangs out of her face, "You're not going to give up on me, are you?"

"Not until you admit your feelings for me. Besides," he paused. Dare he say it again? Yes, he decided he'd take that chance again. "It may not be a date to you, but for me, it is."

She blinked. Her heart beating rapidly again, scared to admit what she always felt. Instead she turned to watch the stars again. "Tai…"

In response, he scooted next to her, placed an arm around her shoulders and stargazed with her. He was rewarded by Sora resting her head on his chest and he gently kissed her hair.

* * *

It was close to ten o'clock that same night as Sora sat on her bedroom floor again rummaging through the cardboard box that was once hidden under her bed. She was tired and needed to go to bed soon for work the next morning, but from everything that happened today she just had to look at these items again. All the memories she tucked away here that were once viewed as painful, now brought her joy. The majority of the items consisted of trinkets and letters given from Tai before and after his move to New Zealand. Each item she lifted and recalled a memory that either had her snicker or sigh with happiness. It felt like it was time to place her trinkets out in the open. Wait a minute. What was this?

She lifted a greeting card with a picture of several tulips on the front. When she read the inside, she remembered this was the card Matt gave her as his way to make up with her. This was from that time she was overly sensitive thinking when he said he considered her like them, instead of a dramatic, hot mess like some girls were. For whatever reason, she was embarrassed to admit she was starting to like dresses and makeup, but was too embarrassed to let Matt and Tai know, and the rest happened the way it did. Why was this here? This was supposed to be memories of Tai, not Matt.

She noticed something else, a flyer. Wasn't this flyer from the time that she and Matt went to that discussion the director had about that dumb movie? A memory flashed in her head of when she was confused as to why he would sign the card as 'Love, Matt'. Another about Matt kissing her fingertips. And then that one time she kissed him in that thunderstorm…

She jumped dropping both the greeting card and flyer as her cell phone rang again. She forgot to return Matt's call and here he was calling again. She was too flustered and slightly guilty to answer his call.

After Tai moved out of the country, time passed and she began to grow feelings for Matt. She'd watch his shows for support and always bake him sweets as her way of saying good luck before each show. In fact, there was rarely a time they were apart.

And that thunderstorm – Urgh! She was so mortified! She chalked it up to being caught up with the romantic moment she thought was developing as they were both stuck in front of a store front from a sudden downpour. He didn't kiss back. If he had felt the same way he would've kissed her back, but he didn't. He was so sweet to pretend like nothing happened and walked her home holding her arm as usual. Since then, she figured the feelings she had were false because he was the popular musician in high school who was her best friend.

Frantic knocks on the front door snapped her out of her thoughts. She checked the time on her cellphone. 10:15pm. The frantic knocks continued. Alarmed, she cautiously walked to her door and looked through the peephole. Matt? At this hour? She rushed to open the door and he pushed his way through.

"Sora!" frantic Matt rushed in and embraced her in a tight hug. "Why haven't you answered my calls? I was worried."

"I'm sorry," she squeaked pushing away to catch her breath still alarmed about his behavior. "I was…busy. And then I guess I just forgot to call back. Wait a minute. You took the train from Odaiba?"

"Okay, but I called fifteen minutes ago too," he insisted ignoring her question and holding on to her shoulders searching her eyes for a suitable answer.

"Oh? You did?" she lied glancing back at her bedroom and quickly back.

Matt followed her glance to her bedroom and jerked back in shock. He raced to the room barging in expecting to see someone else.

"Hey!" Sora followed after him. "What are you doing?" Matt moved passed her and checked the bathroom and the kitchen. She insisted hot on his trail, "I said what are you doing?"

He popped his head out of the kitchen slightly ashamed of what he previously thought may have occurred. He walked back to her and hugged her again sighing in relief.

"Yo! You're starting to scare me," Sora claimed. "What is your deal?"

"I'm sorry, Sora."

"Sorry? For what?"

"I lied to you. I lied because I was scared of taking a chance."

"Matt, you're really scaring me-"

He cut her off with a ferocious, passionate kiss. Holding her tight he backed her to a wall attempting to show all his love for her that he kept buried inside. At one point, she tried to push back, but he grunted in disapproval, took hold of both of her wrists and pinned them to the wall above her head. When they finally parted, both gasping for air she showed so many questions flowing from her eyes.

He whispered resting his forehead on hers, "I've always wanted to do that. I'm sorry I didn't kiss you back that day. I really wanted to."

Sora groaned lowering her head. "Why now? Why do this now after all this time?"

Matt released her wrists and cradled her face. "Because I was too scared to say something before. Because I don't want to lose you to Tai. Am I too late?"

"I…I don't…" Sora stammered.

Matt shook his head in disbelief. His fear coming true. He took too long. With new determination, he declared, "I'll always regret being too chicken to kiss you back. I make you this promise today: I will win your heart, Sora. I will not lose you to anyone else no matter how long it takes."


	8. Do You Believe In Magic

Words can be captivating, like a magic spell. Say the right words and the object of your desire willingly heeds to every command. Mispronounce or omit words in a magic spell and the object of your desire will not heed, or even worse, have a completely opposite effect than what was anticipated.

There's something magical about love that many people in this world strive to find. Yet they misunderstand love to be like a fairy tale in the movies: Bump into the right person at the right time, say the right magical words, solve the issue the other was agonizing over and poof! The right magical formula was created and a happy ending was guaranteed.

Wrong.

Words can make you or break you, such as finding the love of your life. But, see, choices - Yes, my friend, choices, have the ability to haunt you or change your future.

Sora's heart was pounding against her chest so hard she could swear that Matt could hear it. She couldn't believe what was happening. After all this time, letting her think that what was developing between the two when they were young was her imagination, and only now because he felt threaten, he decides to do something? This perplexing mixture of happiness, anger, humiliation and embarrassment stirred in a mental pot rethinking the last two minutes of what just happened.

This couldn't be real. Why would he reject her back then, but now admit how he felt? And he dared to stir up these feelings again by barging into her home, pinning her against this wall and giving her the most passionate, body numbing kiss she always had imagined it would be like with Matt? So many thoughts swarmed to the point to make her dizzy. She couldn't think straight.

Sora, with her eyes downcast, spoke with a tremble in her voice. "I _want_ to believe you," she insisted, "but you'll just friendzone me again like you did after the first time during that thunderstorm. This is only because Tai came back."

Matt gawked at the accusation shaking his head. He moved her bangs away from her eyes and replied, "No, I won't. I was so dumb for letting that opportunity slip away. I'm sorry, Sor. But if you give me another chance, I-"

Her head shot up and pushed him away by pressing against his chest. Feeling his muscles almost made her weak in the knees, but she forced herself to stay strong. "Maybe you're just used to women paying attention to you, but I hate to break this to you, Matt, I'm not just any woman."

"Ha!" Matt couldn't help but let out a short laugh from what she was assuming this to be. "Yeah, like I go around trying to win all my fangirls over with song dedications, holding their arm as I walk them home, call them at least once a day to see how their work day was – What else do I do for you?"

He raised his eyes to the ceiling counting out each example by holding each finger up. "Drop everything the minute you say you need advice on a fashion design you can't decide on, make sure you eat right by stocking your fridge," he leaned in quickly, "because you don't and that concerns me." He stepped back again and continued his point, "I know what every look you give means because I can practically read your mind, I'm always with you just about every day and I know for a fact that you're not _just any_ woman: You're my soulmate." He stepped towards her again and held her in an embrace. He could feel her stiffen. "Sor, I swear…" Matt looked down to her lips again. They looked so inviting…

Before Sora realized it, she found herself kissing Matt and her heart betraying her again. At first it was a light, playful kiss as if to see if she'd allow it until it began to develop into a more fervent, body aching for more, kiss. Her body was no longer her own as she allowed Matt to guide her towards her bedroom as they continued to kiss. He pushed her onto her bed, quickly climbed on top, and right as he tore his shirt off her senses came to again and she scrambled to her feet.

"Wait! _Wait-wait-wait_ ," she struggled to breathe and calm her urges. "Hold on. Stop kissing me. You're confusing me." Afraid to do or say anything that would end up Sora kicking him out, Matt stood next to her shirtless and panting. She placed a hand to her forehead closing her eyes and wave the other hand to the outside hallway. "I…It's late and I have to go to work tomorrow. This is all too confusing and you're too tempting and I don't know what's going on." Sora took a step back to create a bigger distance and bit her lower lip.

Instant relief washed over Matt and a small smile grew as he bent down to pick up his shirt. What happened tonight was enough for him to see she still loved him. So, if she needed him to leave to gather her thoughts, he'd do so. "…Okay. Good night, my love," He placed his shirt back on and that same loving look he always gave her before he left her any time they were together shown again with a twinkle in his eye. "Sor, I'll prove to you that this isn't a phase because of Tai. I've always loved you and I will do everything I can to win you back."

* * *

It was the next afternoon as Sora sat at a café for lunch, which was a five-minute walk from her job, while she waited for Mimi to show. She had fifty minutes left before she needed to head back to a business meeting with her boss and two other co-workers so they could finish discussing the last-minute details needed for their semi-annual fashion show and the exclusive after-party for this upcoming Saturday.

Sora's responsibility for this task was to approve the designs that the models would wear during the fashion show and to confirm the guests' attendance for the after-party. She had handed everyone photos of all the designs she had decided to showcase, including some of her own, for final approval, when the others decided to mull over her selections over lunch. She'll know which ones made the cut and could proceed from there when she returned. This would be the third time she'd submitted some of her original work. Hopefully, this time they would approve of them.

What was concerning her more though was that every year Matt would accompany her to the after-party. She was never one for huge parties and having him near was comforting. Sure, she'd put on a fake smile for the guests, sell the guests the business' clothing lines with her charm, but he was always there within eyesight as the constant strength she needed to get through the night. Crowds were never her thing. How she couldn't wait until she had more experience to open her own clothing line. She'd feel more comfortable designing and creating her clothing line instead of the marketing side.

But after last night, oh, man, her thoughts were all jumbled. It had only been three days since Tai returned and the world she knew it had been flipped upside-down again. It'd be too awkward to have Matt be there at the exclusive after-party after what happened last night! She felt more hurt and confused than anything. He lied to her all these years letting her think it was only she that cared for him deeply as he kept himself in the friendzone and only now decides to use his charms to…to seduce her!

Everything he said last night was true, she knew it deep down in her being. Yes, he was handsome and charming and sexy and muscular and dreamy and…and just so annoying! She shook her head forcing her thoughts to travel somewhere else.

And then Tai, whom she always had a crush on as a kid, showed up magically three days ago, on her doorstep, after years of texting and video calls. Next thing she knew he was confessing how he felt on the beach and fear swam through her veins of wondering if this was what she really wanted.

He had grown more handsome with his masculine facial features, was more gentle with her than years ago, and their personalities were similar, but was that enough to have a meaningful relationship? She sighed and took a sip of her tea gazing out of the café front window. She needed girl time to figure this out.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Mimi exclaimed as she rushed over to Sora's table and sat down placing several shopping bags of different sizes beside her. "Some people can be so rude! They see that I'm in a hurry and they won't move out the way." She pouted rubbing her sore left heel, "I need to soak my feet later today."

Sora beamed placing her tea on the table, "Hi, Mimi! Not a good day so far?"

"Well, let's see," Mimi placed a finger to her chin recalling her morning, "I woke up this morning to your text message to meet you here for lunch. And since I'm your only _gorgeous_ best friend," Mimi playfully winked and Sora giggled back, "who knows when you're in desperate need of girl talk, I decided I needed to get a manicure before I went shopping for you! Oh, you'll just love what I found for you! But I forgot a few of my favorite stores had sales today. And you know my rule about not wearing high heels during sales." Mimi bent over to remove her high heel shoes so she could stretch her toes and moaned in relief. "But enough about me. Tell me what's going on."

Twenty minutes passed as Sora recounted all that occurred from the last three rollercoaster days. Mimi had ordered a coffee during this time and slowly sipped her drink during the entire time. When Sora was finished, Mimi sat silent with a frown. Even after Sora tried again by asking for her advice, as if to prod her to say something, Mimi sat back in her seat and took another sip staying silent with the same frown.

"Did I make you speechless?" Sora asked with a nervous laugh. She wasn't used to her friend not having much to say, especially about relationships.

Mimi slowly placed her coffee on her table and a dreamy expression appeared. "Do you realize how much this sounds like an enchanting fairy tale? It should be written into a chick flick movie or tv series!"

Sora groaned. "Mimi, please. I have to head back to work soon."

"Picture it!" Mimi cried waving a hand in the air. "Three best friends grow up together. Both guys are in love with the same girl, but never knew that she was in love with the both as well. Who will she choose: The bush hair soccer player who can woo her under the stars and make her loose her temper in 10 seconds flat, or the debonair, smooth talking rock star that's always been her protector and can make your panties fall off with one look?"

"Mimi, seriously!

Mimi smirked. "I _am_ being serious! Girl, what I wouldn't give to be in your shoes! Most women date for years until they find the one. You, on the other hand, have two wonderful men wanting to be with you." She sighed, "Sora, sweetie. I can't tell you who to choose."

"But you must have _some_ kind of opinion," Sora insisted, desperate to hear something.

"Look," Mimi began. "What I can tell you is what I've observed. Growing up it was you and Tai. That's it. No one else could even dare enter your friendship bubble. You two were so solid as gold that if someone else tried to enter, let's say Matt, for example, you and Tai would be so oblivious it would be like nothing happened and the two of you would continue on your merry way. If Tai went somewhere, everyone expected you to come along and vise versa. For years Matt always tried to catch your attention when he didn't think anyone was watching, but you were oblivious. And then that summer when everyone else moved away, I think that's when your bubble popped and you were forced to see beyond your comfort zone."

Sora shook her head confused. "Comfort zone? What do you mean?"

Mimi scooted closer in her chair. "Tai is your comfort zone, your safety net. You can always count on him to be there for anything. Matt forces you to step out of your comfort zone and test your limits to become a better person."

Mimi raised her left palm up to right below her shoulder. "On one hand, Tai really does care for you because what man would save up the money to move back to the country where the woman he loves abides to change his career? He could have done that in New Zealand, but he chose you." She lifted her right hand to the same position. "On the other hand, Matt didn't lie to you and try to seduce you, Sora, so you can stop lying to yourself about that. He wasn't ready to tell you how he felt because he was scared that you'd react this way and he'd lose you. You can't shoot a man for telling you the truth. After all these years and you actually believe Matt would compete for your attention 'just because'? He's been in love with you since day one. They both have, actually. The only reason you've rejected both is because you're afraid you'll hurt one and lose the other."

Mimi looked at the time on her cell phone and handed Sora the gifts she bought her. "You have to head back to work. Take these and I want pictures of you wearing them so I can approve."

Sora took hold of the gifts, but her chest felt heavy. Was she hearing right of what Mimi told her? Sometimes the truth was hard to swallow.

Mimi paused and hugged Sora. "Sor, it's not like you have to choose now. Look, the Sora Takenouchi I know, whenever she followed her heart, it never failed to show her the right thing to do. Just take it slow and trust your instinct." She gave her another hug as the two said their goodbyes and took off for another store sale.

After Mimi left, Sora picked up her tea and sipped it as she stared out the front café window again trying to will herself to head back to work. As she gazed at her reflection it reminded her of a fairy tale and she chuckled. Holding the tea as a shield to hide her lips from other customers she whispered to the glass window, "Mirror, mirror on the wall: Who shall I take to the after-party ball?"

She heaved a sigh knowing the window wouldn't tell her what to do either. "This is crazy. We were all friends before the move and we're still friends to this day. So, why am I making this difficult and thinking that I can't invite both?"

* * *

After work Sora called Tai and invited him to eat pizza with her for dinner. She had gone home to changed out of her work attire into more comfortable clothes, a cotton t-shirt, jeans and sneakers, and took the subway to the best pizza parlor in Odaiba. Since she arrived before him she took a seat at a booth in the far corner and went ahead and ordered two large meat pizzas with extra cheese. After answering an incoming text, she went to take a sip of her soda when two tan muscular hands found themselves covering her eyes. Startled, she gasped feeling alarmed until she recognized the feel of the owner of these hands.

"Is it Tai?" she smiled.

"I could never fool you with that," Tai replied as he hugged her and sat across from her. "Did you order already? Meat pizzas, right?

"With extra cheese," she answered cheerfully.

"Extra cheese?" Tai wrinkled his nose in disgust. "You know that I'd rather have extra sausage than extra cheese. What gives?"

"Well, Matt likes extra cheese," she answered as if Tai should have remembered.

Tai raised his eyebrows with this news. "Oh, so, uh, Matt's coming?"

Immediately, Sora's eyes fell down studying the marble pattern on the table surface and began to trace the patterns with a finger. "Yeah, why wouldn't he come? He's our best friend too."

Tai studied her body language unsure of what to make of it. He figured she may be a little shy from yesterday's date, but today was different. There was something she wasn't telling him and it involved Matt. He could feel it. He leaned forward and took hold of the same hand that was tracing the patterns. "Well, because I sort of figured this may have been another date-"

"Not every hangout is a 'date'," Matt appeared from behind with the brightest smile. He scooted into the same seat as Sora and hung his left arm around her shoulders giving her a side hug and a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Hi, my love! I'm starved! What'd we get this time?"

Tai sat there floored at what he just witnessed. Was Matt seriously flirting with Sora openly and in front of him? What stabbed Tai in the heart even more was as soon as Matt sat next to Sora she pulled her hand away from Tai's hold. Both males sat across from each other staring the other one down daring for one of them to say something first.

As if to quickly neutralize the air, Sora removed Matt's arm from her shoulder and began talking about her day at work to Tai. "Okay, so about this time is my work's semi-annual fashion show and Matt and I always eat pizza before I let him know if they picked any of my ideas for the clothes I want to go out on the runway. That day is today, so I reminded Matt and here we are!" She eyed the two men as she said this to find they continued their stare down. She concluded clearing her throat, "So! I submitted a few of my ideas, and, drumroll please!" She did her own drumroll with two fingers beating against the table edge. "They liked them all! Tai, Matt! They liked them all! They're actually going to use my designs for the first time ever!"

Matt broke eye contact and turned to focus on Sora. "You mean all, as in, the six I told you to submit?"

Sora nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!"

"Awesome! See, Sor? What did I say? Stay persistent and one of those geezers would eventually see your talent," Matt congratulated Sora as he rubbed the thumb on his right hand on her left cheek. "Have more confidence in what you do."

Sora turned away blushing. "I do."

"No, you don't. You're too hard on yourself." He turned to Tai ignoring the upset look he was receiving from Tai. "If I don't demand to see her work every week, she'd end up throwing the majority of it away."

Curiosity bubbled inside of Tai. He asked Sora, "Do you have pictures I can see?"

Sora took her cellphone out and opened to where her designs were stored. As she showed Tai each picture she explained her inspiration and the fabric she decided to use. Before they knew it, the pizza arrived. The aroma wafted in the air as the waiter deposited two pizzas on their tables. The three looked at each other and quickly dived in grabbing all slices they would eat and piled them on their plates. It was a game they usually played to see to could get the odd sixth slice. Tai usually won that game, just like today and, as usual, Sora always threw a sausage at Tai in a playful retaliation. This is what Sora wanted: The three of them to finally sit together and be like before. She almost didn't bring up her request that she knew would strain the friendship based on yesterday's events. She waited until they were all done eating until she spoke up.

"So, I have a request to make from the both of you," She cracked her knuckles trying to decide how to ask.

Tai spoke to Matt. "She's cracking her knuckles. That can't be good."

"No, it can't be," Matt replied. "Sor, what's bothering you?"

Sora paused and slightly leaned away from the both of them raising an eyebrow. "Nothing's wrong. Why does something always have to be wrong? Why can't I crack my knuckles?"

Tai took hold of her hands again running his thumbs over her knuckles as if to soothe them. "It's one of your telltale signs that you've been thinking of something. Spill it."

Matt, as if not to be outwitted, placed his left arm around her shoulders again and tucked some loose hairs behind her ear. "Yeah, you duck. Spill it."

Sora frowned at Matt slapping him against his chest hiding a smile and tucked her hands in between her thighs. Matt laughed it off. Calling her a duck became a joke over the years and he made sure to remind her once in a while. Only this time he said it knowing she'd slap him as usual and that's just what he wanted so that she'd stop holding Tai's hand. Just as expected, with the right magic words, it worked.

As the two men began their stare down again, she waved a hand between their eyesight. "Hey, I'm trying to say something. Are you paying attention?"

Tai's head snapped back to Sora as if nothing occurred previously. He flashed his white teeth in his lop-sided grin, "Yeah, Sor! Been waiting for ages."

Matt rested his right elbow upright on the table and laid his head on that hand. "Shoot!"

Sora took a breath. "Okay, so, Tai, after the fashion show there's an exclusive after party. Did you want to come? I mean, I get that fashion isn't your thing-"

"Yes!" Tai answered. He flashed a peace sign. "I'll be there, Sor. Did you really think I wouldn't go? What do I wear?"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute," Matt waved both his hands in the air as if to wave the request away. "It's only a plus one affair. I can't go? I've always gone with you. I know more about fashion than this bone head here–"

"The hell you calling bone head, you stupid ass?" Tai growled at Matt.

Matt leaned in growling back. "You, you fuc-"

"HEY!" Sora shouted taking control of this confrontation before it got worse. "Get a hold of yourselves! We're in a fricking pizza parlor of all places!"

She poked Matt hard on his chest. "It's always a given that you're coming and if you'd have let me finish you would have known. And you!" She snapped at Tai before he could say something. "Wipe that stupid grin off your face! What the hell is wrong with you two?"

She glanced at both of them as tears threatened to stream down her face. "Fine. That's why I was cracking my knuckles. I don't want to lose either of you. You're both my best friends first, before anything else, and the thought that I may lose one of you over stupidity is enough to break my heart."

Her voice began to squeak not able to keep it together. She took hold of each of their hands desperate to make her point. "So, can we get along and fix whatever is happening between the two of you before my big day, please? For me? I need my best friends more than anything for the time being. I mean, my clothes are being showcased for crying out loud."

When Sora decided to take Mimi's advice to listen to her heart it began to brew the ingredients to the magic spell that was released just now. But was it successful?

Both men lowered their heads in repentance.

Tai was the first to speak up. "Sorry. It's been awhile since he and I caught up on some guy things. There's no way in hell you'll lose us, Sora. That's silly talk."

Matt locked eye contact with Tai for a few seconds and followed up. "Yeah, don't mind us. We're the three amigos until the end of time, Sor. We wouldn't dream not being supportive on your big day. Don't listen to your fear of losing us. We're not going anywhere. _I'm_ not going anywhere," he stressed his point.

"Me neither," Tai quickly responded.

The tears that once threaten to spill began to subside. She squeezed both of their hands relieved and smiled. "Thank you. I love you both so much."

Both males replied at the same time in a softer tone having a deeper meaning to their response than of Sora's. "I love you too."


	9. To Thine Own Self Be True

Mentally weary from his day at his internship at parliament, Tai, dressed in a dark blue business suit with a black tie and dress shoes, scraped his feet as he stepped out of his apartment building elevator. His head hung low, his briefcase in his right hand, as he took a long, deep breath and exhaled, fishing for his apartment keys in his left pant pocket. Today was his first day there and though it was everything he had hoped it to be and more, what he wouldn't give for an ice cold beer and a long hot shower.

"Tai?"

Tai's head automatically shot up searching for the owner of that sweet, beautiful voice and stopped dead in his tracks. There could only be one who it belonged to and how he longed to hold her after today.

"Sora!" Tai cried, dropping his suitcase and keys where he stood. She giggled shaking her head from his reaction.

He raced to her, picked her up by her waist, and spun her in the air in several circles as she laughed. "Sora! I'm so happy you're here! How long have you been waiting? Come see my apartment!"

* * *

"Okay, okay! Put me down or I'm gonna barf." Sora held a hand over her mouth trying to keep her food down.

The moment they entered Tai's apartment he took hold of her hand giving a quick tour of his tiny studio and then lifted her to the air spinning her in circles again with joy. He couldn't help it. His beautiful tenshi was here to see how his first day went and she wanted him to put her down?

Sora dry heaved.

Crap.

Immediately, he sat her on his bed and brought a trashcan over wincing. He knew somehow she was going to get him back for this.

Sora took long, deep breaths to settle her stomach and waved the trashcan away. "I'm fine, really," she laughed quietly. She noticed he wasn't convinced and so she hugged him, the nausea subsiding. "Honest, I'm fine!"

"I didn't mean-"

"I missed you too, baka," she cut him off pulling back from the hug. It was only the next day, but she still missed him. "You look nice in a suit. Makes you look almost like an adult."

A light pink shown on his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah? Well, you don't look half bad in your pencil skirt and heels."

They sat there in an awkward silence: Tai wanting to say more, yet holding on to his promise to wait on her, and Sora, conflicted on her emotions as soon as he gave her the complement. Sora was the first to break the silence. She clapped her hands once, speaking enthusiastically.

"So! Tomorrow's the big day and I came to help you pick out what to wear." She shot to her feet and walked to his closet. "I want to see you in a black suit and tie. Please tell me you have a black suit," she muttered to herself.

She could sense Tai standing up and walking towards her. Her fingers trembled as she found herself moving the hangers faster trying to find a black suit. He was standing too close and the heat radiating off his body was enough to jumble her thoughts.

Tai encircled her waist with his muscular arms and rested his chin on the top of her head. He grinned, "You already passed two black suits, tenshi."

She stopped searching. She did? She started searching again from the beginning, slower this time.

"Sor."

Ah! There they were!

"Sora," Tai said a in a firmer tone.

"Where are your black ties?" She tried to brush him off.

Tai immediately spun her around to face him. "I'm wearing it."

"Oh," was all that she could muster in a small voice as her eyes rested on his black tie.

The two stood there in silence. Tai kept his arms around her waist as he smiled, drinking in her beauty. He loved how easily she could become flustered when he was next to her. He knew he said he'd wait, but kissing her was sounding good right about now. His head slowly dipped in as one hand slid to rest behind her head, the other to her lower back and pulled her in closer. She wasn't moving away this time! Just as his lips were millimeters from hers, Sora turned her head aside biting her lip.

Tai paused in his position shutting his eyes frustrated and mentally sighing. Maybe next time. He continued to move in, this time lightly kissing her cheek.

He hugged Sora running his fingers along her spine. "When you're ready, you'll see, you'll be the one kissing me."

* * *

Freshly painted fingernails drummed against the steering wheel as Sora sat at a red light. She had left Tai's shortly after and went to visit Mimi with some of the clothes that Mimi had bought her yesterday at lunch to model them and swap clothes for tomorrow's event. Sora spotted an outfit in Mimi's closet that would be perfect and borrowed it. Next thing both women knew it was one in the morning and they were sitting on the couch drinking wine and painting each other's fingers and toes. And now she sat here in her car at this empty intersection wishing for this stupid red light to turn green.

Her cellphone vibrated flashing TK's name on the screen. TK wasn't one to call at this time at night. She forgot to turn the ringer on after leaving work and noticed several text notifications at the top of the screen. They were probably from Matt. She did find it odd that Matt hadn't contacted her today. He always did. Frowning, and slightly concerned she answered the call.

"Hello? TK?"

_"Sora? Are you still up? I need your help."_

Sora could hear a heavy object smashing in the background followed by incoherent yelling. Her eyes widened liked saucers as the smashing continued. "What is that I'm hearing?"

_"How fast can you get to Matt's?"_

Sora stepped on the gas running the red light. That had to be Matt in the background. "I'm about ten blocks away actually. You caught me leaving Mimi's. What's happening?"

_"Matt's having a breakdown. The band broke up and something about the record label keeping the money. Didn't you read any of his text messages?"_

Sora inwardly groaned. He needed her and she didn't check her phone for once. Last week when Matt returned from his tour he shared his concern that there was a possible breakup looming if they didn't agree to an acting contract to bring fans back and if that happened the record label would keep half the earnings for ten years. Peeling around the corner she sped faster hearing more smashing and yelling.

"Get him to stop doing whatever he's doing. I'm almost there."

_"He won't listen to me! He drank too much and I think the neighbors are about to call the police. You're the only voice of reason left. The door's unlocked. Just come in."_

Sora hung up throwing the phone on the passenger side floor, swung her car into Matt's apartment complex, threw the gear shift to park, and ran up the stairs with her heels clicking against the cement. She burst into Matt's apartment out of breath, almost twisting her ankle crossing the threshold, and froze in horror.

Matt's entire living room was destroyed: The television screen that hung on a wall was smashed, the glass coffee table was destroyed laying on the floor in glass bits and metal, two walls were littered with holes the size of a fist, picture frames laid on the floor with its glass shattered, and lamps knocked over

Dullness set in Matt's eyes as she watched him raised a bar stool in the air releasing a bloodcurdling cry and swung it at the same wall that held the tv. The bar stool splintered. He went to grab hold another bar stool trying to fight TK off telling him obscenities. She locked the door and tried shouting his name, but in his drunkard state he didn't hear. Matt gave up trying to take the barstool away from TK and in a flash grabbed another barstool. Right as he turned to throw it he jumped back instantly recognizing Sora inches from him. Horrified he almost harmed her, Matt dropped the barstool on his feet and silence reigned once again.

"Matt?" tears brimmed in her eyes. She couldn't begin to imagine the pain he was experiencing. Matt built this band from the ground up since high school and to see the record label destroy it was heart breaking. "Matt, let's go sit down…" her voice trailed off noticing the cushions that laid on the floor were shredded.

"Why didn't you call me, Sora?" Matt stood there vulnerable. It was a simple question, but when he asked it was as if poison was spewed.

She kicked the bar stool that laid between them aside and embraced him letting her tears spill. He stunk of whiskey, but she didn't care. Her best friend was in pain.

"Sora, why didn't you call me?" Matt asked again. He refused to hug her back. Tears splattered on Sora's head. "Why did you ignore me again? I needed you and-"

Sora held a hand over his mouth ceasing his speech softly shushing him. "Sweetie, I didn't ignore you. God's honest truth. I forgot to turn the volume back on from work."

"You weren't with Tai again, were you?"

Sora hesitated. She was with Tai, but that wasn't why the phone was silent. She pressed her lips together, "Sweetie, let's get you to bed."

"No!" he roared swatting her hand away from his mouth. "You were with him, were you not! Answer the question!"

TK jumped in between the two. "Okay! Matt, show's over. Let's get you to bed."

Matt shoved TK away. He thrusted his face inches apart from Sora's and she flinched from the intensity in his eyes. Matt lowered his voice to a normal level, but the tone was still forceful. "Where were you?"

Anger rose in her belly. She was gentle with Matt at first because he was drunk and the sober Matt wouldn't have spoken to her like this. But for drunk Matt it looked like she had to match his intensity. She shoved him against his chest with all her strength. She kept doing it until he was backed against a wall.

She yelled with all her might, "The phone was on vibrate because of work, you ass! Yeah, so what if I was with Tai? And then I was with Mimi. Still nothing to do with the phone and if the sound was on I would have read your texts and rushed to you!" She slapped his shoulder when she saw he was about to interrupt. "No! Shut the hell up! You will _not_ tell me who I can and can't hang out with. Now," she took a deep breath and held his cheeks in her hands, "this is horrible what happened today. I get it. So, this is what you're going to do. Since you've already taken your anger out, you're going to go to bed right this instant and sleep the alcohol off and in the morning, I'll have breakfast waiting for you."

Matt's eyes lowered in silence.

TK, seeing that Sora had managed to ground Matt's emotions, had found garbage bags and was picking up broken glass and anything that wasn't salvageable leaving the two be.

Matt tried sniffing back tears unsuccessfully. He slowly reached out to Sora crying, the alcohol affecting him, hugging her. "It's all gone." She stayed quiet listening to him babble. She ran her hands along his spine and the back of his neck to comfort him. He continued. "Sora, I worked so hard. Those shitty people just took everything. There's other things we could have done to gain fans, but they didn't want to listen."

Sora looked up and traced the back of her right hand along the left side of his face. As if it were magic, he quieted. She whispered, "Let's go to bed. Tell me everything tomorrow, okay?"

"Will you stay?" hope brimming in his eyes.

She looked at all the holes in the wall. TK needed help fixing this. "Who else is going to make you breakfast in the morning," she stated holding up a peace sign.

Next thing Sora knew she found herself scooped in the air resting in Matt's arms and was moving towards Matt's bedroom as he smashed his lips to hers. One of her arms automatically clung to Matt's neck for safety and the other wailed in the air trying to flag TK's attention. TK's back was facing them picking up picture frames. It wasn't until after Matt entered his bedroom and shutting the door with his foot that he turned around.

"Umm, did they…" TK speculated after scanning the area and not seeing Sora. A nervous chuckle was released and he wasn't sure whether to go check on Sora or leave.

* * *

Sora kept smacking Matt's head while he shut the bedroom door with his foot kissing her fervently. This wasn't him! He was drunk and for all she knew he wouldn't remember any of this in the morning. Maybe if he was sober...Wait. Are they on the bed?

Kisses trailed down her right ear to her neck and a wave of emotions flooded her. He tore his shirt off pinning her on his bed by laying on top of her and for a brief second, she considered giving in. She loved him. There, she'd admit it: She was in love with Matt Ishida. Head over heels in love with this man since she could remember and what she wouldn't do for him. She loved him at his best and worst and was scared beyond belief even admitting it. She was scared that if they moved beyond their friendship status that it may change things between them.

Whoa! Sora was so caught up on feeling the body numbing kisses that she didn't realize that he was unbuttoning her shirt.

"Matt," Sora whispered his name.

He turned to her and spoke in a husky voice. "What?"

"Matt, wait."

He grunted his displeasure and began to fumble with the skirt's zipper instead. His eyes were beginning to droop.

This wasn't right. Not like this. Fighting her urges, and groaning inside, she pushed him to the side of the bed and sat up re-buttoning the buttons Matt undid. He groaned laying sideways on the bed holding himself in a fetal position muttering incoherent words. She sighed and after the last button was back in place she laid next to him moving his hair away from his eyes.

Matt's glassy and droopy eyes found hers. He smiled and whispered, "I'm so drunk."

She laughed gently running her fingers through his hair. "I see that."

He took hold of her hand and kissed it trying to fight the sleepiness that was creeping in. "I'm in love with you, Sora. Why can't you see that through everything we've been through I was always there for you, and I was too scared to say something before?"

She stilled herself. She did see it. She'd always seen it. Sora leaned over and softly kissed his lips. "I know you won't remember this, but I love you too." She smiled as she watched his eyes slowly close trying to fight it and returned to running her fingers through his hair again.

"Good night, Hot Stuff."

* * *

When Matt passed out shortly after, she stepped out of the room to find TK with a fist raised as if he was going to knock on the door. Her smile faltered while TK's smile grew. He moved aside so she could quietly close the door.

"So!" he whispered waiting to hear as his smile grew.

Blushing, she moved past TK and opened the fridge to scan if Matt had food for tomorrow. As expected, his food supply was low. She figured with the band's possible breakup lingering on his mind shopping for food was the last thing he'd think of. It was two-ten in the morning and if they were going to get the majority of this mess fixed they better get started now. She closed the fridge frowning only to see TK behind her still smirking.

She cracked her knuckles. "Nothing happened."

He lowered his eyes watching her crack her knuckles and raised them back up. "Uh-huh."

She breathed out a short laugh rolling her eyes. "I swear, it didn't. And besides he was drunk. Do you have any plans for tomorrow? If not, want to help me clean this up? I'm going to run to the 24/7 mart and get some food for tomorrow and some stuff to patch the walls."

TK dropped the subject about his brother. In his usual happy-go-lucky attitude, he let out a yawn and walked back to the garbage bag continuing his previous task of picking up the broken items. "Bring some coffee. He's out of that too."

* * *

Matt woke to the smell of pancakes and eggs. Mm-mmm! Did he still have ketchup? Eggs and ketchup was his favorite. He blinked his eyes several times to shake the grogginess away. As he stretched, he noticed he was still in his previous clothes hanging perpendicular off the bed…and shirtless? What happened last night?

Whiskey. That's right.

He remembered drinking a bottle and a half of whiskey. Why? He sat up in bed rubbing his face until it hit him: His band wasn't together anymore. His hands balled into fists. Memories flooded in of the meeting with the record label, drinking the whiskey at home, TK trying to calm him down, Sora's alarmed expression - Sora!

He jerked his head to the bedroom door. Was she here cooking in his kitchen? More memories raced by: Punching holes in walls, yelling at Sora, carrying her to his bed. He cringed throwing himself backwards in bed covering his eyes. He did all that when he was drunk? His memories of last night were hazy with only a few moments that were clear as day, like when she...

He pushed himself back up, his mouth hanging open in shock. She kissed him back! Right before he must have passed out, on her own will she initiated a quick kiss and he was too drunk to do anything. He was at his total worse last night and she picked him...Or, she just did that to appease him and figured he wouldn't remember. His arms buckled slightly. The only way to know was to go out to the kitchen.

After he showered and changed it was close to ten-thirty in the morning. He found he had this grogginess that he knew wouldn't leave until he ate. Nervous of what he would find outside his room he slowly and quietly opened his bedroom door and crept out. There in his living room he found Sora, still in her work clothes, asleep on his couch which had an extra bed sheet laid over it; the same couch he took scissors to slashing every surface of.

His living room was bare all except for the couch. TV, picture frames, coffee table, lamps, everything was gone. Funny, he remembered there being more holes to the wall. Did they patch the walls too? There were a handful left. The vacuum was placed near the front door.

There was a note on the floor next to the couch. He knelt next to it to find it read:

_Hey, Hot Stuff!_ _  
Teeks and I cleaned up. He patched up the holes. I don't think we'll have enough to finish all of them, but at least it's less things for you to take care of. I drove Teeks home. Breakfast is in the oven. Eat first, then wake me up. That way your head's clear before telling me about everything that happened._

_Sora_

Matt was moved. He was a wreck last night and they looked passed it taking care of everything until, more than likely, the wee hours of the morning. And since there was breakfast waiting for him his gut said she probably stocked his fridge, which he found slightly humorous since he was always filling her fridge with groceries and nagging her to take care of herself more often. Breakfast could wait. He leaned over her giving her a lingering kiss on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Good Morning, my love," he spoke in a quiet voice.

Her cheeks flushed and she stretched. "Hey."

"Come with me somewhere."

She sat up on her left elbow concerned. "Did you eat?"

"We'll take it with us."

* * *

There was a park nearby that had a pond hidden away behind trees and bushes. There the two sat on a blanket drinking coffee with their breakfast while he caught her up-to-date with what happened last night with the band and how everything spiraled out of control. When he finished, he frowned looking down at his coffee. "It goes without saying, but you didn't need to clean after me. You have to leave soon to get ready for tonight and really should take a nap."

She shoved a big forkful of pancakes in her mouth and spoke deadpanned. "You're right. I should have left you to clean up your own crap and not buy you groceries."

He did a double-take and found her smiling. "Oh, you got jokes?" he retorted.

Sora swallowed and flung a piece of scrambled egg at his shoulder. "I got a few more. Wanna hear them?"

"No, I rather dance with you."

It was Sora's turn to do a double-take. He stood taking her hand as she stammered, "B-but there's no music."

He hummed a tune holding her close and swayed side-to-side. He nuzzled his cheek on her head. "Good thing I'm a musician."

There they were alone with the ducks swimming along the pond as Matt softly sang a current popular slow love song in her ear. She sighed closing her eyes enjoying the moment. When the song was over they stopped swaying, and stood there hugging each other with the duck's quacks the only noise to fill the air. There was a nervous tone in Matt's voice when he decided to speak.

"Sora? About last night…"

Sora ignored him and with her eyes still shut began humming the same song Matt had sung moments ago. "Sing to me again."

His heart stilled. He'd do anything for her, but for the time being he really needed to know what happened last night. She was deflecting. Sora, after sensing Matt wasn't sure how to voice what he was thinking, took his hands and swayed with him as she kept humming. Soon after she answered his thoughts.

Too shy to look at him she chose rather to hug him tighter keeping her eyes closed. "Nothing happened last night. I got you to bed and you fell asleep."

"But I think I tried to force you to do something you didn't want to do."

"You didn't force me to do anything."

"So, you're telling me that I don't remember you kissing me goodnight?"

She laughed off his question. "You kissed _me_ a lot last night. Seems to be your favorite thing to do lately."

Matt grunted grabbing her chin and raised it up. Why was she deflecting? She kept her eyes shut grinning, her humor shining through this awkward conversation. He played along. "Sora, what happened to your eyes?"

"I don't know," she giggled. "They kinda dissolved."

"In just 5 seconds flat? Geez, is it contagious?"

"Deadly. Half the country's infected, and I can't admire your rock solid gelled hair anymore. The tragedy!" She couldn't contain her laughter. "Oh, Hot Stuff," she blushed opening her eyes resting a hand on the back of his neck. "I'm telling you that nothing happened, okay? Yeah, you kissed me again, but you didn't force me to have sex. I told you to sleep it off and –"

"And you kissed me saying you loved me," he finished her sentence. He was sure that's what happened when he heard her softly catch her breath and look away. "Didn't think I'd remember that, did you? Is it true?"

She lowered her head as the blush crept to her neck.

So, it was true! As much as Matt wanted to call this a victory something was off. He knew what every telltale sign she gave meant and there was something more. Urging her to answer he softly asked, "What else, my love?"

"Can we not talk about this anymore?" she stepped away.

He took a step towards her. "No. I deserve to know this. What else are you thinking?"

She turned to pick up their food and Matt caught her left arm preventing her from leaving the conversation.

Keeping her head lowered, her breathing quickened adding to her nerves. Right as Matt was about to speak again she shut her eyes tight to block out what his reaction may be and blurted, "Yes, I said I loved you back, ok? I do. I ignored how I felt all these years because back then you made it like you didn't feel the same way - especially with what happened during that thunderstorm - and now all of the sudden I come to find out that you always have, and want an answer right away. I love you, but I think I…"

She could feel tears forming from her fear of how he was going to react and spilled out the rest in a fast run-on sentence. "I think I like Tai - I mean, I don't know if it's love or more like a crush or it's nothing - I'm scared to figure this out because I have the best two guy friends a girl could ever hope to have - And I know you! You're gonna go ghost on me all angry because I can't tell you yes, and probably go beat up Tai - And -"

Matt quickly pulled her into a tight hug and softly shushed her as she sniffed back tears. He already knew she felt this way about Tai, but it didn't make it any better hearing it out loud. Nevertheless, his resolute to win back her heart remained strong. Rubbing her back and giving several kisses on the top of her head he comforted her fears. "How many times do I have to say that I'm not going anywhere, my love?"

"I do love you, Matt," she insisted.

He cupped her cheeks. "I know you do."

"But," she choked out the rest of the sentence, "I like Tai."

He nodded answering softly. "I know."

They both looked away unsure of what to do next. Matt was the first to start the conversation again.

"So, while you're figuring this out, can I keep kissing you?" asked the unemployed rock star as he flashed his smug, debonair smile.

Sora didn't expect to laugh at this unexpected request, but laugh she did, and snot flung out her nose. She grabbed a napkin from their breakfast while Matt made fun of her predicting how far she could shoot her snot. After she cleaned herself off she answered his question with her eyes filled with happiness.

"I think I'd like that a lot, Hot Stuff."


	10. All is Fair in Love and War

**_Current time: Sunday, 3:02 AM_ **

Tai laid on his back on his kitchen floor with double vision as blood flowed from both nostrils. Panting, and with the last ounce of strength he could muster, he turned to his left to find Matt, who was sporting two black eyes, struggling to sit up. Right as Matt made eye contact, Tai's right fist landed on Matt's chest. Tai's vision faded to black after that.

* * *

**_Previously on Saturday, 8:30 PM_ **

Tai stood at a far corner drinking an alcoholic beverage as he observed all the attendees at the very packed after-party for Sora's job. He already circled the party several times passing crowds of company workers, clients, musicians and models trying to spot Sora or Matt, but wasn't successful and felt they all must've been walking in circles. He decided to see if staying in one spot may help find them faster. Well, maybe he'd walked around again...

There she was! Tai couldn't see who Sora was speaking with, but it didn't matter. His heart pounded and his footsteps became faster as if he was being pulled in by her laughter. He waited all day to be able to be here at this moment to support her, to give her a huge bear hug and smell her hair, and…

As he was steps away, he saw that it was Matt next to her that had a hand on her lower back whispering to her as they observed a client. Sora looked up at Matt with a playful gasp and jokingly swatted his arm. They both laughed and Matt whispered to her ear again. Tai gritted his teeth internally groaning. Matt was smooth. Too smooth. Tai thought it was possible that Matt may have been distracting her from searching for him. There was a time that Sora used to only playfully swat Tai and jokingly tell him off. She used to reserve that look she was giving Matt, the one where joy was dripping from her eyes even when she tried to hide it pretending she was upset. They had their own inside jokes while Matt was just there in the background, but for the past few days he was putting together that things changed after he left.

What Matt seemed to have forgotten was that Tai was stubborn. Tai wasn't going to back off without a fight. He made up his mind that tonight was when Sora was going to admit how she felt and if he needed to convince her to slip away from this party without Matt realizing, then so be it. Two can play 'keep away'.

Except as Tai stepped forward and reached out for Sora's shoulder, Sora walked off towards the client she and Matt were whispering about without realizing Tai was behind her. Tai stood there with his hand in mid-air somewhat surprised he missed his chance.

"Let her do her job," Matt remarked in a stern tone stuffing his hands in his pant pockets as he watched Sora make a beeline towards the client and timidly tapping the client on his shoulder to discuss business matters.

Tai glared at Matt as his annoyance grew. "What's your deal, dude? You know I've always been in love with Sora and you knew what was going to happen when I moved back."

Matt continued to look straight ahead still refusing to face Tai as he watched Sora continue to speak to the potential client. "This may be a celebration for everyone else, but she's still on the clock trying to get more investors and companies to buy her job's clothing lines. I'm only going to say this one more time: Let her do her freaking job tonight."

There was a waiter that was walking around the crowds handing out beverages. Tai placed his cup on the serving tray when the waiter passed by and then took a step closer to Matt invading his personal space. Matt swung around and now the two men faced each other, their noses inches apart.

"Do you think that poorly of me that I would jeopardize Sora's opportunity tonight; enough to keep her distracted so she couldn't find me?" Tai accused him, his glare boring holes into Matt's skull.

"Do you actually believe that I would manipulate her to keep you away?" Matt spewed, his voice rising. "THIS. IS. HER. JOB," he emphasized using a finger to point to the floor as each word was spoken.

"Admit it," Tai accused and pushed Matt away with a finger to the chest. "You're using this event to keep her busy and flirting with her."

Matt steadied himself closing his eyes. If it wasn't for possibly putting Sora's job on the line he would've already pummeled Tai. Taking a deep breath, he placed his arm around Tai's shoulders and nodded in Sora's direction. "Do you see her there? Smile, asshole, because at any moment she's going to turn to us to make sure I'm still here for support."

Before Tai could retort back, he caught Sora glancing over to them as she was finishing her negotiations. Matt flashed his debonair smile giving a small nod for encouragement and Tai, showing off his goofy lop-sided grin, waving hello frantically.

Matt spoke while watching her. "You see that guy she's talking to? For the past three years, she has been trying to convince him to invest in her work. She wasn't going to try this year. As crazy as it sounds, her company decides to model some of her work and she still wasn't going to talk to him. That's why we're supposed to be here. We're her support." He then looked over to Tai giving him several sharp slaps on his back with a fake smile. "So even if it takes flirting with the girl I'm in love with to give her the encouragement to talk to a potential client, you bet your ass I'll do it."

Tai had to stop himself from losing his anger. Sora wanted the both to get along tonight, so he would do his best to do so. Everything that Matt said tonight, despite the passive-aggressive nature attached to it, was true. It didn't mean he still couldn't turn the tables in his favor. Watching Sora wrapping up her discussion with the potential client, his anger began to dispel. If ever he needed an antidote for a foul mood he was in, all it took was being in the same room with Sora.

* * *

**_Previously on Saturday, 8:41PM_ **

"I did it!" Sora exclaimed when she was within earshot and then grabbed both of their hands in her own. "Tai! Matt! I did it! I even got a job offer from him!" She let go of their hands and hugged Matt. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you." she whispered. Matt rubbed her back as his response resting a cheek onto her head and smiled. She then turned to Tai and rested her hands on either side of his cheeks. "It's about time you made it, Baka! I'm so happy you're here!"

Tai blushed letting out a nervous chuckle removing her hands. He glanced at Matt and thought of an idea. Sora would still keep her job and no one would get hurt. He flashed a smile to Matt and put his plan to fruition. He pulled Sora into a strong hug rocking back and forth keeping his stare on Matt daring him to intervene. "Tenshi! Why sound surprised? Do you realize how talented you are?"

Sora laughed. "So I've been told."

He pushed her away, but kept his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to her. "You are wicked amazing! There's so much potential in you and we're so proud of how far you've come. "

"Thanks," she blushed looking at the floor.

"Is there anyone else you need to talk to?"

She shook her head. "I think that's it."

Matt interrupted. "Hold on now. What about-"

Tai tapped a model on the shoulder. "Excuse me? Have you ever met the lead singer to The Wolves?" The model scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and shook her head. "Well, here's your chance!" Tai motioned to Matt. "I'd like to introduce you to Matt Ishida!"

Matt's face paled taking a step back. "What?"

Sora gasped and looked at Tai in disbelief.

The model let out a squeal and took hold of a nearby colleague's arm. They turned to Matt and soon other models began to flock over clustering around him asking questions and swooning. The crowd was growing to the point of pushing Tai and Sora afar off to a corner and was quickly become suffocating.

"Tai!" Sora reprimanded him. "How could you?"

"Aww, he's a big boy. Besides," he stated grabbing hold of her hand and headed towards an exit, "I've always wanted to do that for old time's sake."

* * *

**_Previously on Saturday, 9:05PM_ **

"Do you realize what you did, Tai?" Sora groaned. "Do you even know what happened yesterday?"

Tai grumbled in a sour attitude. "No, but I have a feeling I'm going to hear it anyway."

"Yes, you are!" Sora shouted smacking on his right arm several times frustrated. "If you'd just pick up a phone and call him once in a while you'd find out his band broke up yesterday!"

Tai's sour expression turned to shock then quickly to guilt. "How the hell did that happen?"

"What do you care?" she pouted. "It's not like it's been all over the news today. Anything else you want to throw in his face?"

The both had left the party. After Matt was outed, the after-party morphed its attention to Matt and business deals came to a halt. Normally Sora would've stayed but the building was becoming suffocating. Tai had convinced Sora to drive them to a beach that was a few minutes away only after Sora left Matt a text saying she was safe with Tai. From an outsider looking in, the pair looked out of place in their dressy outfits sitting on a blanket.

Sora crossed her arms letting out a loud aggravated sigh as she watched the moon. "What's with you? I think Matt was going to tell me about a client I may have possibly missed, and you pulled that stunt."

The guilt on Tai's shoulders was building. They sagged as he answered, "I thought you said you spoke to everyone you needed."

"Yeah. I did. I mean, I think I did." She kept pouting refusing to look at Tai.

"Sor?" Tai asked in a small voice. She wouldn't look at him. There was nothing worse than knowing she was furious at him. "Sor? Please look at me."

She stayed quiet fuming. He tried the only thing left he knew that would break this deafening silence. He poked her. Again, and again and again, until she gave up letting out a short, aggravated scream.

She turned around swatting him continuously with all her strength on his right arm again. "I thought I talked to everyone, but Matt always keeps me on track! And you pull that stupid stunt because why, Tai? Now I won't know until I can talk to him again because you're feeling all jealous!"

"Christ, Sora!" Tai tried to catch her hands.

"I said for you two to get along, but no! You could give two shits and did that cheap shot to Matt without thinking about me! Not to mention you could've cost my company some money!"

"Ack! Stop it!"

"No, you baka! You selfish, self-centered-"

"Alright!" He finally was able to successfully take hold of her arms with a steel grasp. " _Alright! Christ, Sora!_ I'm sorry, okay?"

"No! It's not okay!" she replied with tears in her eyes.

"Sora," Tai begged. _'Let her do her job'_ kept echoing in his ears. He should've listened. Guilt rose as Tai spoke from his heart. "Ok, I'm sorry. Yes, I'll admit I was jealous and shouldn't've done that. I wish I can turn back time. It's just that..." he looked away trying to find the words that summed up his feelings as Sora urgently waited to hear his explanation. "How am I supposed to compete with Matt when he knows you better than I do?" He let go of her arms lowering his head. "I get this wasn't the best night, but you don't look at me the same way anymore."

Stunned, Sora shook her head. "What do you mean I don't look at you the same way? You're Tai; my idiotic best friend that drives me crazy."

Tai looked up to her and scooted closer. "Is that all I am to you?"

Sora tried to dismiss his question. "That's just stupid talk. Of course, you know me better than Matt."

"Do I?"

"Baka. Only you know that I love to roller skate listening to ska music and would choose cinnamon glazed buns over chocolate any day."

Sadness clouded Tai's expression. "It used to be Kpop music and taffy. You don't have to soothe things over. I guess it'd be expected that you'd grow closer to him."

Sora let out a sharp sigh shaking her head. "People change. Is it a problem that I'd like different things from when we were kids?"

Tai mumbled to himself, "I shouldn't have left."

"What was that?" she couldn't hear what he said.

He spoke louder. "I said I shouldn't have left. I should've made some kind of deal with my parents to stay."

"Oh, stop it, Tai. There's no way they'd of let you stay," she dismissed his statement.

"If it meant that I would've been given a second chance to win your heart before Matt did, then I'd have taken it in a heartbeat," he stated firmly.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Sora started to stand but was pulled back down by Tai.

"I don't know where you think you're going," Tai stated, "But that bad habit of running away when things get tough is really starting to annoy me. Sit your pretty butt down."

Unsure of what to do next Sora sat there next to him. She began to crack her knuckles and twisted her lips looking away. Tai raised an eyebrow waiting to see if she'd say something, anything to let him in her thoughts. She finally sighed. "Do I still have to like all the same things and do all the same stuff for you to know that there's a chance for us?"

Tai stilled. "What are you saying?" There was excitement that was growing in his chest wanting to burst out.

"Honestly…Look, I…" she struggled trying to find the right words. She was never good with confessions. She decided to blurt out how she truly felt with her eyes closed. "I'm just going to say it. I've always liked you. But the thing is, I know I'm in love…" she choked out her next sentence, "I'm in love with Matt. You don't deserve this, but then there are times that I keep thinking, what would happen if you and me gave it a shot? And then I get scared because what if it doesn't work out and I lose my best friend? Tai, when you left I didn't feel whole. There was a part of me that went missing for a long time. But at the same time I can't imagine my life without Matt and he understands me in ways you don't. But then you understand me in other ways and..."

She ran out of things to say and opened her eyes to find Tai wearing an expression of shock with his mouth hanging open. She went back to cracking her knuckles uneasy.

"You gotta say something. I don't know what to do or say."

Tai shook his head stunned. He grabbed her cheeks and rested his forehead on hers. "How about shut up and kiss me? We can figure out everything else later."

Tears spilled on Sora's cheeks and with only the ocean waves crashing on shore as their company, they shared a slow, lingering kiss.

* * *

**_Previously on Sunday, 1:30AM_ **

"You did not!" Sora laughed at Tai's confession.

"I swear to the holy goddess of mexican string cheese!" Tai grinned. "It was me or that kid, and I valued my life. That was the day I learned to never take string cheese from pregnant women."

"Unbelievable," she sighed with a smile. "You truly are a bonafide baka."

"Dude, I was fourteen and starving. All mom had in the fridge was kale garlic soy smoothies. Remember when she went through that phase?"

Sora's face turned a slight green shade from disgust under the moonlight.

Tai laughed. "See?"

The two were still on the beach, laying on their side facing each other, having lost track of time reminiscing about old memories and events after the move. During this time Tai would steal quick kisses and the two would laugh like little school kids afterwards. If Sora was given the choice to stay frozen in time this would be the moment. Her feelings were still conflicted about choosing Tai or Matt. Each were so different in their personalities and she could see a future with both. The problem was that she felt slightly stronger for one of them and no matter how much she tried to focus on staying in this moment she kept thinking about Matt.

Was Matt alright? Why hadn't he text back? He was going to worry himself wondering if she missed a client until they talked again. Now that she thought about it, the phone was probably still on silent from the party. She knew she was going to have a bunch of missed calls and texts from him again. Did that event hours ago that Tai caused trigger a depression episode again? Was Matt going to beat up Tai from what happened at the party? Should she leave now and go check on him? He probably didn't eat dinner. He usually didn't when he was upset.

"Sora? What are you thinking?" Asked Tai taking note of how quiet it suddenly became.

Sora snapped back to reality. She faked a smile. "I'm a little tired. I'm fine!"

"That's gotta be the worse fake smile I've seen from you yet."

"Really. I'm good."

"Liar."

Sora twisted her lips. She was undeniably in love with Matt. Every second spent here with Tai was breaking her heart. She always wanted this to happen with Tai and now that it was, it wasn't enough. Perhaps they'd of dated when they were younger if Tai never left, but she realized that Tai was her past - Matt was her future.

No. She didn't want to let go of this. If she would admit this out loud, as much as Tai would deny it, he'd disappear from her life upset and that part of her that recently became whole would shatter once more.

"Tenshi?" Tai said growing concerned.

Before Tai realized it Sora smashed her lips to Tai's giving the most passionate kiss from the depth of her soul. Tai was taken aback by the suddenty, but soon after wrapped his arms around her and quickly rolled her on her back. A fire grew from deep inside as he took control cradling her head as he kissed her back and left a trail of kisses down her neck in a fury. As he quickly left a new trail of kisses going back up her neck back to her cheek he noticed her cheek was wet and salty. He paused. Was she crying? Tai pulled back and let out a small groan. Yep, she was silently crying. With a gentle hand, he wiped her cheeks dry and left her a gentle kiss on the lips. He sat up and took her hands to help her do the same.

"Sit up, Tenshi," he pleaded. "Give me a hug."

Sora sniffed back her tears obeying. She didn't have to explain anything. She felt that he figured it out. After an illusion of eternity silently hugging Tai, she moved to sitting in between his legs with her back resting against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. The two sat still in silence watching the stars twinkle.

Sora whispered her thoughts to Tai. "I love you, Tai, but I love Matt more. I know I don't deserve to ask this of you, but please don't disappear." She could feel his arms stiffen.

Tai stayed silent for a while longer with defeat and turmoil. At last, he responded in a whisper kissing her hair, "Let me enjoy what we have left tonight."

* * *

**_Previously on Sunday, 2:41AM_ **

As sullen as could be, Tai fished his house keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. Sora said she felt a part of her went missing when he left? If she could only imagine that a part of his soul disappeared into infinity when she revealed the only thing he dreaded to hear.

He stopped cold in his tracks as he found every light in his tiny studio on. With caution, Tai tipped-toed through the short front hallway grabbing an umbrella to use as a weapon in case the intruder was still here. The problem was that the intruder was Matt waiting for him sitting at his breakfast table.

"Matt!" It just slipped from Tai in shock and a twinge of fear, especially as he watched Matt slowly stand and walk towards him like he was stalking his prey.

A deep growl rose out of Matt. "Of all the egotistical-"

"I can explain!" Tai stated taking a step back.

"-bitch ass things you could've done-"

"A moment of weakness, really!" Tai nervously laughed.

"-and all you cared about was giving your pants a party tonight instead of putting Sora first!" Matt yelled as he finished.

"That didn't happen, I swear!" Tai answered dropping the umbrella to the floor with his hands parallel to his shoulders, palms up in a surrender. "Wait. How'd you get in my apartment?"

Before Matt could say anything more, his phone rang. It was Sora. He showed Tai who it was and warned him to stay quiet before he answered.

"Hi, my love," Matt answered. "Where am I? I'm at a friend's house laying low for the night. Didn't want to take a chance on a fan following me home, you know what I mean?...Uh, no, I didn't eat...Yes, yes, I promise I'll eat breakfast tomorrow...Oh, at the party? I was making sure you spoke to Aikiro...Good. I was worried that douchebag messed up your opportunity...Don't worry. I'll talk to Tai." Matt glared at Tai and then went back to his phone call. "Hey, no promises. Just a little roughhousing." Tai gulped. Matt chuckled staring at Tai. "Hey, what are you? My wife?" Tai could hear Sora laughing. "Okay, my love. We'll talk tomorrow."

Matt hung up and took another slow step towards Tai. If Tai had urine in his bladder he'd have urinated out of fear. The only time he saw that dark, menacing look from Matt was when they were about to fist fight. Tai wasn't sorry for pursuing Sora. If he had to do it again, well, it wouldn't have been during this party, but he still would've pursued her. That he'll never apologize for.

Tai tried to swallow the knot that was forming on his throat. "Seriously, man. When did you learn how to pick locks? Hey, come on now. I didn't know about your band breaking up-"

Matt landed a fist on the left of Tai's face. "That's for the asshole that you were tonight to Sora!" Another fist landed on the other side of Tai's face. "And this one's for forgetting about our friendship! You didn't just left Sora behind! I was always a phone call away too!" Several more fists landed on Tai. "You're not taking Sora away from me!"

Tai raised both hands to shield his face causing Matt to pause. "The first two I'll own! But you've got one thing coming if you think I'm stealing her away from you." He straightened, and a sudden, ferocious rush of anger filled Tai as he screamed from the pit of his stomach. "You _stole her from **me** , asswipe!_"

As quick as lighting Tai fought back and the two went at it knocking over whatever objects were in their way like a tornado.

* * *

**_Current time: Sunday, 10:08 AM_ **

Tai awoke to Matt flicking his forehead continuously. His head ached like a jackhammer going off and Matt was enjoying his last opportunity to get in some hits.

Tai swatted Matt's hand away. "Get off me, man."

Matt sat next to him with his legs criss-crossed looking like a royal mess. His hair was in every direction, both black eyes were swollen, a split bottom lip and there were several blood stains on his dress shirt. If Matt looked like that, Tai probably looked similar. Was that dried blood from his own nose?

Alarmed, Tai asked Matt, "Dude, is my nose broken?"

"Nah. It's fuggly as usual."

Relieved, Tai used one hand to slowly sit up while the other held his pounding head. "Hey, man, about last night...Are we cool?"

Matt held out two aspirins and a cup of coffee to Tai. "Forget about it."

That's when Tai noticed two breakfast plates of sunny-side styled eggs, bacon, and toast on the floor next to them. With a weak smile, he took the much needed aspirins and coffee, swallowed the medicine, and raised his coffee cup in the air in a salute. "Thanks. Love you too, bro!"

Matt rolled his eyes feigning annoyance and passed a breakfast plate to Tai. "Gross."

But Tai could see through the facade and read his sincerity. He decided to tell Matt something that would alter Tai for the rest of his life.

Tai lowered his head heartbroken. "Hey, last night, she told me she chose you. You won."

Matt stilled and a small glimmer of light brought life back to his eyes. "What? She said that?"

Tai took hold of a plate and ate a piece of bacon avoiding looking at him. "So go make her happy."

"Tai," Matt said knowing what was going to happen after he left here today. He couldn't let it because he knew how it would affect Sora. "The only thing that would devastate her would be if you disappeared. She didn't tell you in the past with your phone calls, but she wasn't herself for a long time."

Tai scoffed.

Matt insisted slowly eating his breakfast. "I understand it's a lot to ask, but when you're ready, please don't leave her alone. As much as it's hard for me to admit, you two need the other. We're the three amigos."

Tai chewed on another piece of bacon in thought. "The last thing I want to do is hurt her, but you're asking me to watch the love of my life be happy with you. Give me time. I just...I just need time," he finished with all the energy sucked out.


	11. A Look into the Past

It was 11:11 am on that same Sunday morning as Sora held the old cardboard box, the one that was once hidden under her bed, in her arms as she stood in her living room feeling nostalgia. She had just finished displaying all the meaningful objects that Tai and Matt had given to her in the past out in the open on her entertainment stand, coffee table, and end tables. As she looked at each one she couldn't help remembering the memories that were attached to them. Sora was never a materialistic person; however, it was always the actions and memories that meant the most to her. So, whenever anyone gave her a present she held on to those gifts more precious than others would. Especially those tulips Matt gave her.

Anytime he gave her a flower it was always a singular red tulip. He always surprised her with one when she wasn't having a good day. She dried every single one and created a large sized bouquet tying them together with a red thick bow that was traced with gold and placed them in a vase. She scrunched her eyebrows trying to remember when was the last time that Matt gave her something, or even another tulip. It had to of been at least five years. Wow, was it that long ago? What changed? She probably knew the answer: Everything changed after that thunderstorm incident.

She thought she read all the right signals for some time before it happened. She was a little afraid to see if something more could develop than friendship, but when she got the courage to do something, well…that didn't work out. But now all it took was for Tai to show for Matt to finally confess he felt the same this whole time. Even though she was overjoyed to hear the truth, she had to admit, she was still confused as to why he didn't kiss her back. He claimed because he was afraid he may lose her friendship, but that still didn't seem right. Why hesitate? She remembered what Mimi said at the coffee shop when they met for lunch during a work day. Mimi always helped her put things in perspective wrapped in a nice little box. What was it that Mimi said?

_"He wasn't ready to tell you how he felt because he was scared that you'd react this way and he'd lose you."_

She guessed that was possible, but then again, this was Matt. Unless he was ready to say what he really thought there was no way to actually know what secrets he kept hidden.

And then Tai. Her dear, best friend…Did she make the right choice? When they were together last night all she could think of was Matt. If you were in love with someone and kept thinking of them when you were out with someone else, that would be a good indicator that you should be with that person, right? Was she too hasty in her decision? Maybe she didn't give Tai enough of a chance. Ugh! She broke down the cardboard box and stuffed it in her kitchen trashcan frustrated with her indecisiveness. Mimi's advice echoed again:

_"The only reason you've rejected both is because you're afraid you'll hurt and lose the other."_

This she knew: She made her decision too quickly. Mimi told her to follow her heart and last night she listened to her head instead.

No, wait, that wasn't the truth at all. _Ugghhh!_ Sora slammed the trashcan top down in frustration resulting in an echoing metal clash. Before she knew it, she screamed out from deep down inside the God-honest truth so her brain could stop tricking her.

"You love Matt more! You stupid, stupid brain! You're only scared that you should have said yes to Tai so he won't disappear on you!"

She smacked both hands over her mouth in shocked she said it louder than expected. It felt like a weight lifted off her shoulders, yet she felt too exposed. A shower. Maybe a shower would help soothe her nerves.

* * *

Sora switched off the blow dryer and combed her hair. The hot shower worked wonders and she felt so relaxed. She plopped down on her couch turning the television on and quickly checked her phone for any missed messages. Nothing. Should she call Tai or give him space? Were Matt and Tai talking it out today? Flipping the channels trying to find a good movie on she tried thinking if she should intervene or wait until her stomach growled. It was already noon. A ham and cheese sandwich sounded good.

As she was walking to her kitchen again there was a knock at the door. Her heart leaped with joy. It had to be Matt! He was here! Turning off the television, she rushed to open the door and then gasped taken aback at the sight that was in front of her. There stood Matt and Tai, both wearing sunglasses. Matt had a split lip, that had crusted over, with black and blue bruises along his cheeks. She took his glasses off to find his two black and swollen eyes. She turned to Tai to find his nose and cheeks swollen and when she removed his sunglasses saw he was sporting one black eye.

The only thing she could say, she directed it to Matt with a twinge of annoyance. " 'Just a little roughhousing', huh?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders tilting his head to the side. He and Tai then looked at each other and at the same time in silence, offered Sora the box of pastries he was holding while Tai offered her the cups of coffee he held in a tray.

Sora crossed her arms with a frown. "You think feeding me makes this better?"

The two men looked at each other again. Tai nodded his head once to Matt giving the signal and at the same time as Matt opened the pastry box to reveal cinnamon glazed buns, Tai pressed play on his cell and ska music began playing.

She fought the smile that was trying to creep out without success. Dropping her arms to her side she laughed walking to her kitchen table waving them in. "Alright, alright! Come in! I'm starving!"

* * *

After hugging Matt, she turned to hug Tai and was suddenly overcome with shyness. So was Tai. Sora was the first to move in, but accidently hugged in an area where he had another bruise.

"Ooww!" Tai suddenly pushed her away wincing. _"Ow-ow-ow!"_

Matt rolled his eyes. "Man up. It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Tai retorted.

He walked over to Matt and teased him by randomly poking him on the chest and sides. Matt laughed trying his best to swipe his hand away at each attempt. Sora sat at the table eating a cinnamon glazed bun and sipping the coffee with a smile. For a moment, they felt whole again. This happened until Tai noticed her smiling there eating. He paused and for a moment sadness flashed. It didn't last long before Matt poked him on the side where he knew was a bruise and headed back to Sora victorious.

"Hey, Sor," Tai said holding his side wincing, "think I'm gonna use your bathroom."

Sora swallowed her bite and teased as he walked off. "Thanks for letting me know your bodily functions!" She sipped some coffee. "Thanks for this, Matt. Good timing. And I'm happy to see you two are getting along."

Matt paused in his steps. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, well, actually, this was Tai's idea."

"It was?" she was touched.

"Yeah. He, uh," Matt cleared his throat nervously. "He told me what happened last night."

Sora's face paled in embarrassment. Matt hurried to rectify his statement. "I mean, I'm sure I don't know everything, but, uh…hey, are these buns good, or what?" he nodded to them. When she didn't answer, he took her hand and pulled her to the living room away from the hallway and spoke in a lower voice so that Tai couldn't hear. "All I know is that you told Tai 'no'. I don't know anything else unless you want to tell me. Hey," Matt lowered his face to hers sensing her feeling a little awkward. "Maybe this is the wrong time, but can I kiss you?"

Sora softly smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and the two shared a gentle kiss. She rested the right side of her head on his chest enjoying the feel of being held by him and what came to view was a picture frame labeled "my sunshine" with multiple small photos of Sora, Tai, and Matt. Each photo showed them making funny faces, unlike the main middle picture; that one showed only he and Sora. In the photo, Matt was a little bashful, but Sora, wearing a huge toothy grin, had one arm around his shoulders and her other hand was making the peace sign. They were sixteen when that picture was taken. This was the gift he gave her when she contacted him soon after she moved to Nagane. She chuckled and Matt looked down at her.

"What's that, my love?" Matt inquired with a grin.

"Do you remember when you gave me that?" she nodded towards the gift that was on an end table.

Matt looked to where she indicated and was surprised to see it. Of course, he remembered giving this to her! This was during that time that he was trying to win her heart in high school after Tai left and she was still too hung on to Tai to give him a shot. She was about to turn seventeen so that would have made it six years ago. He remembered it like yesterday:

* * *

_**6 Years Ago** _

"I'm so happy you're here," Sora sobbed into Matt's chest as they stood in her new bedroom.

It was not long after, about a few days, that Sora and her mom moved to their new apartment in Nagane. As soon as Sora found a chance to call Matt to let him know where they were he dropped everything and raced over. At this time, they were both sixteen and this happened a month after Tai left.

"Hey, why are you crying?" he tried to soothe her, rubbing her back. "It's not as bad as we thought, right? You're only an hour away."

"Yeah, but..." Sora couldn't help but start crying again. "I don't want to go to a new school. I belong with you and TK and Mimi and everyone else."

Matt frowned. He couldn't take seeing her cry like this. He wiped away her tears and said the next sentence like it was common sense. "Sor, did you ask your mom if you could keep going to Odaiba High School with us? A lot of the students travel on the subway to get there. The only change for you would be that you'd have to start leaving earlier."

Sora stilled at this ingenious idea. Knowing her mom she may actually agree to this to please her. "Do you think she'd let me?"

He smiled gently moving her bangs aside from her eyes, "I can't see why she would say no, Sunshine. She's always been reasonable."

She squeezed his cheeks in excitement. "I could kiss you!" and gave Matt a hug with all her strength. This time she felt a hard rectangular object that was tucked halfway out of his pants. She pulled it out and stepped back. "Oh my goodness."

Matt was caught off guard. He had planned to give her the picture frame gift at this visit, but now a sudden wave of shyness came and he turned beet red.

Sora looked to him. "Is this for me?"

Matt nodded not able to form words at that moment.

"Why 'My Sunshine'?" She asked reading the frame.

Matt scratched his neck trying to will himself to get the words out and ask her out. But all that would come out was, "Because I like...uh..." Sora waited patiently even though she was beginning to blush herself. "I like the frame?"

Sora looked back down to the frame disappointed. "Oh. Ok."

Matt frowned disappointed that he couldn't say why when she asked. He tried again. "Because...I like it when you smile. When you smile, you make me smile. So, I thought to put some pictures of the three of us." He looked away too shy to say the next sentence looking at her. "And I kinda like you..."

Sora beamed, misunderstanding what Matt meant. She hugged him. "Aww, Matt! Thank you! I kinda like you too. I totally forgot the three of us took these pictures. It was at the fair, right? Do you remember when he accidentally knocked down the stand of goldfish bowls trying to knock down the milk bottles at that booth?"

Matt's shoulders dropped. She didn't get it. It sounded good in his head. He probably should have practiced it more. He nodded yes and continued to listen to her talking about Tai's goofy antics that day. This would be the first of many times he'd feel like he was in second place from Tai.

* * *

_**Present Day** _

"My love," Matt softly moved her auburn bangs from her eyes, "You'll always be my sunshine."

They gently kissed again, careful because of the injury on his lip. He would have said something more about the sunshine picture frame until his eyes caught a small porcelain figurine of a smiling sun looking down on a village that Matt gave her one time. This was given almost at the end of their junior year in high school. He remembered when he gave her that gift because he was more direct trying to confess his feelings again, but in the usual pattern, it wasn't direct enough for Sora and the common result ending somehow with Tai involved:

* * *

_**High School: Junior Year** _

"Hey, there, Sunshine!" A seventeen year old Matt greeted Sora surprised. Matt left the back way from his concert that just ended and as he stepped outside he found Sora waiting for him. "Why didn't you come in? You weren't waiting long, were you?"

"Nope! It's cool." She said hugging him. "But we should hurry back to your place. I overheard some of the girls were planning to follow you home."

Matt groaned. "Great. The one day I didn't bring a change of clothes to blend in…"

"No time for that anyway," Sora rushed him. "Here, take my hat," she gave him the beige bucket hat that he once gave her, "and my jacket…Good. Now give me your bass. I'll carry it instead."

After the clothes swap, they rushed away into the busy sidewalk, Matt holding her arm as usual. Every once in a while, they'd looked over their shoulder, but they were lucky tonight. After they made it to Matt's apartment he quickly locked the door and they both sighed in relief. This was one of those times he wondered why he even bothered having a band. The fans could sometimes be too much to handle.

Sora peeked through the living room blinds to confirm their safety. "I think we're good."

"Hey!" Matt perked up as he felt his stomach growled. "How long do I have you before I need to walk you back to the subway? I make killer grilled cheese sandwiches."

Sora looked at the clock hanging above the television. Even though it was close to eleven o'clock on a Friday night and her mom trusted her when she was with her friends, it was an hour ride to Nagane where she now lived. She didn't like to walk home at that time. She gently kicked the floor in a shy-like manner and asked, "It'll be too late by the time I get home. Do you think your dad would mind if I stayed on the couch tonight?"

Matt grinned, "Is that even a question? You know he likes having you here. I'll get you some pjs and a pillow and blanket."

As he was getting all the things that Sora would need his eye caught the present he bought to give when the timing was right laying on his bed. It was a small figurine of a village with a sun that was smiling down. A year ago, he gave her the nickname "sunshine". For close to a year, Sora was practically depressed after Tai left. As months passed she was improving, but all it took was passing the beach or getting a phone call or text from Tai to throw her back into the depression. Matt made sure to always be there to pick up the pieces and had hoped that eventually, she'd noticed him in between the episodes. Maybe this would help him stand out.

Matt placed all the items she needed on the couch and blushed. He nervously held out her present. "I bought this for you."

Sora held the village in the palm of her hands and 'let out a gentle 'aww' admiring the scene. "Thanks, Matt! This is so cute."

"Do you see the sun? It's smiling." He stepped in next to her.

"Yeah. Really cute," she smiled.

When she turned to put it in her purse, Matt hurried to hold her arm to stop her. He held her chin. "I don't think you understand. Do you remember why I call you 'sunshine'?" She shook her head 'no'. Matt clarified. "Whenever you smile your whole countenance changes to the point that it'll lighten everyone's mood. When you smile, it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. You're my 'sunshine'. So, whenever you're feeling sad and I can't be there right away, I want you to look at this and know everything will be ok, Sunshine."

Sora's heart skipped a beat. That was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever told her.

Matt's eyes twinkled and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. He could kiss her right now if she'd let him. It was so tempting to do it. But before he could make his move, Sora started to sniffle. She was trying not to cry, but he could tell it wasn't from happiness about the gift. He recognized this kind of cry. Tai must have texted her earlier. He inwardly sighed and hugged her rubbing her back as she told him of everything that Tai texted about and how she missed him so much. Once again, Matt felt like he was in second place and switched to best friend mode.

* * *

_**Present Day** _

"What else do you have here?" Matt inquired walking over to the bundle of dried tulips, or were they dead? Was this a trend? Unless it was music, he never really followed other trends.

Sora looked to where his line of sight was and chuckled.

Somewhat embarrassed with her cheeks turning pink she explained, "Every time you gave me a tulip I dried them and kept them. They were special to me."

He raised an eyebrow warmed at the thought that she did so. That probably meant she kept the very first tulip he gave her at the beach. "Really? You did that?"

She nodded in response.

Seeing the tulips, he couldn't help remember the 'first' time he tried to ask her to prom during their senior year. That didn't go too well and he was pretty sure she wouldn't remember that there was a 'first' time:

* * *

_**High School: Senior Year - The First Time He Asked** _

"Heeey! It's the famous Rockstar!" Sora shouted back to her mom when she opened her front door to find Matt on the other side.

Matt immediately ducked, looked over his shoulder to make sure no one noticed him and then scuttled inside quickly locking the door breathing heavily. Sora couldn't stop laughing. Sora's mom popped her head out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was about, shook her head finding it was only Matt and went back to cooking.

"Sor! Really?" Matt chastised after waving hello to her mom. "Not cool!"

"That's what happens when you fall asleep on me on the phone." She turned her nose to the air pretending to be offended and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she opened only one eye to find Matt frowning. "Aww, lighten up. It's a joke," and hugged him.

After they hugged, she noticed him holding a tulip. Her eyes brightened taking hold of the flower. She couldn't wait to add this one to her growing collection of dried tulips. "What's this for this time?"

Matt looked over at the kitchen to make sure her mom wasn't looking. When he saw they had a few minutes alone, he wrapped his arms around her waist, rested his forehead on hers and whispered, "Happy Birthday, Sunshine! How's it feel to be eighteen?"

She blushed and hugged him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hot Stuff, you're the best."

"Hey, I have a question for you," Matt said after nervously clearing his throat. He placed his hands on her hips.

"What's that?"

"So, I'm not really into dances, but, there's prom-"

Tai's ringtone went off on Sora's cellphone. She squealed momentarily forgetting about Matt and answered the phone. Tai was calling to wish her happy birthday. There'd be no point to asking her now. All she'll talk about is Tai for the rest of the time he was there. Once again, Matt felt he was put in second place.

* * *

_**Present Day** _

There were many more memories involving tulips, but they usually ended somehow involving Tai. Matt eventually quit giving the flowers and gifts.

"Remember how I asked you to prom?" The memory of the 'second time' he asked her to prom suddenly came to Matt and he laughed. "The look on your face."

Sora laughed as well. "I think that was when I was starting to realize you like me."

"I was always next to you waiting for you to notice me. It took you two years to see me." Matt raised a brow with a teasing air.

Sora shrugged her shoulders with her palms facing up. "Not my fault you weren't direct before then."

Matt countered smirking. "Not my fault you were dense back then."

* * *

_**High School: Senior Year - The Second Time He Asked** _

It was lunch period during their last year in high school and what was left of their group of friends, from the result of the recession that had everyone moving to cheaper cities in the country to stay afloat, sat huddled together outside on the green grass on this beautiful sunny day. Davis, TK, Mimi, Matt, and Sora ate and chattered to each one about how the day was going and their plans. Soon after, the talk about going to prom came up.

"Are you going, Davis?" Mimi asked as she ate from her bento box.

Davis' mood immediately became sullen losing his appetite. "No point. Kari isn't here and no other girl could ever match her."

TK almost choked on his lunch. Annoyed, he responded, "How many times did she have to say that she didn't think of you in any other way than a friend, Davis?"

"Shut up, Tabako!"

TK rolled his eyes. "Funny how you never remember my name when Kari comes up." Davis grunted and TK took another bite of his meal. "It's really not a big deal not going, man. We're freshmen. Honestly, I don't see it a big deal until you're in your senior year, like my brother."

Matt shrugged his shoulders eating a peanut butter and banana sandwich. "I'm not really into dances. Prom's just another dance like the rest of them."

Sora drank some of her water. "I think I'll do the same as last time and stream a movie. Even if I wanted to, I think most of the good dresses around town are sold out."

Mimi's eyes sparkled turning to look at Matt and Sora. She heard some juicy news last period and was waiting to see when she could bring it up. The group of friends could all see how Matt was head over heels for Sora for the past few years and if she knew her best friend, she had a feeling Sora sensed it, but always doubted it and used Tai as an excuse to change the mood and protect herself from being wrong. That was the only explanation she could think of that made sense. Being able to help these two at this instant was so exciting!

Mimi addressed Sora taking hold of her hands and raised her voice a little higher than usual to make her question dramatic. "Sora! I didn't know you were into Ben!"

The group of friends all immediately dropped what they were eating shocked. Matt forgot to breathe. His insides were pleading with Mimi to reveal that it was a cruel joke she was playing.

Sora, confused at this sudden statement, stammered. "B-Ben? Ben who? What are you talking about?"

"You know! Ben!" Mimi grinned feeling naughty, even though her plan was done with pure intentions. Sometimes she could strangle Sora for being dense about her surroundings. "He's in our Economics class. Word's spreading that he's going to ask you to prom before the day's over." Before Mimi could say any more she glanced up to see Ben heading over to them. "In fact, I think it's about to happen. Sora! Oh my god, he's so hot! If you don't say yes, I will."

Sora turned red. "I don't think he's said one word to me this whole year."

In desperation, Matt quickly sat in front of Sora and taking her face in his hands he pleaded, "Don't go to prom with Ben! Go with me!"

Everyone in the group gasped at the same time as Sora. Matt could sense Ben getting closer and his time was running out. Again, Matt begged Sora, "Please, Sunshine. Go with me to prom. The hell with Ben. You said it yourself that he's never talked to you."

Sora felt hypnotized as she looked into his baby blue eyes as Matt asked her to prom. Suddenly, it was as if she was reading that card that he gave her a few years back that she couldn't figure out if he signed the card as a friend or as if he had feelings for her. Was this really happening? She began to notice him after Tai left, but could never tell if he felt the same way. To say that she had a crush on Matt for a while was an understatement. And she had to admit, she did find him handsome. Would this count as a date? "I thought you said you weren't into dances?" was the only thing she could think to say.

"I am when it's with you," he answered rubbing his right thumb along her cheek still holding her face. "Sunshine? Please don't make me ask again." He lowered his head feeling his time running out.

"Okay," was her soft reply.

Matt shot his head up surprised. Did he hear right? "Yeah?" He couldn't stop smiling like a maniac.

Sora smiled back feeling bashful, her answer remaining soft, not able to break eye contact. "I'd much rather go with you, Hot Stuff."

Just then, Ben had arrived. Before he could say anything, Matt turned to him as he placed an arm around Sora's shoulders. "Too late. She's going with me."

Mimi waved hello to Ben batting her eyes. "But I'll go with you! I'm Mimi! We're in Economic class together!"

Davis let out a low, short whistle and looked to TK. "That happened quickly."

TK nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**Present Day** _

"Poor Ben!" Sora laughed remembering Ben's reaction on how Matt addressed him. "He didn't see that coming. He and Mimi looked cute together though at prom." While they were talking about the past the thunderstorm at the storefront kept flashing in her mind. She couldn't help but bring it up. Maybe with him seeing these gifts and talking about the past, he'd open up. "Matt? What happened that night when it was storming?"

He scrunched his forehead confused as to why she'd asked this question. Didn't he already say? "You already know why."

She shook her head and continued to insist. "Yeah, you said you were scared that you'd lose me as a friend, but, I don't know. From that point of you asking me to prom onward, you were obvious on how you felt. We'd flirt, 'hang out', even though I'm sure it was more like dates," they both chuckled, "but that moment was perfect and you changed on me one hundred and eighty degrees."

"I don't know why we're even talking about that. It happened. Why make it a big deal?" Matt became defensive, placing his hands in his pockets.

Sora was confused by his reaction. She wasn't expecting that. "But I'm not making it a big deal."

"But you are," he stated firmly. "I don't understand how many times I have to say it. I was scared. End of story. Nothing more. Move on."

There was an awkward silence ringing in the air until they heard the toilet flush. They were so caught up in the past that they momentarily forgot Tai was here. Sora muttered an apology and turned to head over to her coffee and cinnamon glazed buns. She was embarrassed because maybe she really was reading more into that memory than what was there. She'd give him the benefit of doubt.

Matt felt instant regret shunning her. He heard the sink running. He needed to tell her before Tai came out. This was the story of his life. Whenever he tried to make progress with Sora, Tai somehow was there, whether through phone calls, text or now in person. He stood behind her wrapping his muscular arms around her petite waist and let out a quiet apology.

"I'm sorry, my love. Just so you know, it wasn't a lie. Part of me really was scared of losing you." Sora turned to face him as he continued. Matt was nervous telling her the truth about that day that there was a slight shakiness in his voice. "I did that because I always felt I had to compete with Tai. And it happened again and I guess, I couldn't keep doing it anymore. So, I resigned to keep you as my best friend instead of possibly losing you to Tai. It was too much to take."

Sora felt hurt. What did he mean he always had to compete? She never meant to make him feel that way. Why didn't he speak up instead of letting all this time pass? She held the back of his neck, staring into his uncertain eyes thinking back to that day for a clearer explanation:

* * *

_**The Thunderstorm** _

The sky was turning gray quickly. Newly high school graduates Matt and Sora were holding hands instead of linking arms for the first time as they picked up their pace heading to the subway station to take Sora home before the rain would come. Matt invited her to a fancy Italian restaurant for dinner to 'talk about math homework'; one of many times they were 'just hanging out' instead of admitting it was a date. Sora dressed up in a dressy blouse, skirt and wedge sandals; whereas, Matt had on tan slacks and a button-down dress shirt. Their chatter was non-stop, free-flowing about anything and everything. Occasionally, he'd wiggle his eyebrows intentionally in a 'dorky way', as Sora would put it, which would send her into a laughing fit. They were three blocks away from the subway entrance when the heavens opened and the rain fell like sheets of glass. There was a storefront several feet away and they ran to stand under its covered sidewalk joining others caught in the storm. Lighting struck too close for comfort and they jumped into each other's arms for safety.

That's all it took. Still, in each other's arms, they gazed into the other's eyes lost in the moment.

Sora, with both her hands on his chest, slowly slid her hands upward feeling every muscle in his chest until her arms crossed around his neck with one arm resting on top of the other. She took a step closer and rested her forehead on his chin. She could feel him smile. They stayed like this for what seemed like forever. She liked him. She really liked him. Her best friend this whole time was standing in front of her felt the same about her for who knows how long and it was the best feeling she ever experienced.

Sora looked up to Matt and asked in a coy manner. "Have you kissed anyone before?"

Matt blushed and let out a surprised laugh. "Why?"

"Just wondering," she wiggled her eyebrows snickering.

He laughed. "Haven't found anyone worth my time until now." Matt wiggled his eyebrows. "How about you?"

Sora laughed with snorts falling in between. "God, you're a dork!"

"Wellllll?" he said in a playful tone swaying her side to side.

"Nooooo," she responded just the same.

Another lighting struck too close for comfort and thunder boomed in their ears. Both jumped backwards shouting.

Sora giggled from the sudden shock. This reminded her of a funny story. "Hey! Remember that time when we were in second grade when we were playing soccer with Tai? That lightning bolt came out of nowhere in a clear blue sky and scared Tai half to death! He peed his pants and was telling everyone he spilled water on himself instead. That was so funny! Like, I watched him spill the water on himself before anyone else noticed so he didn't smell like pee-"

"I don't care." Matt interrupted.

"What?" she said confused.

Matt stepped to her holding her close again. His eyes showed its usual twinkle as he gazed at her again. "I don't care about the past. I care about right here. Right now." He wiggled those blonde eyebrows and added, "And about this topic of first kisses."

Time stilled. All noise and surrounding people melted away as they stared into each other's eyes lost in this moment. Their heads slowly inching forward…until Tai's ringtone sounded on Sora's phone. Matt kept going, but Sora hesitated, fighting the reflex to reach for her phone. Aggravated, Matt turned away walking to the edge of the covering shoving his hands in his pocket grumbling to himself. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't keep competing with someone who didn't even live in the same country. This was too much for Matt to bear anymore. It was better to just be friends than to allow himself to keep being hurt.

Before he knew it, he felt himself being turned and Sora held her lips to his in a kiss. She was kissing him! A part of him wanted to grab her and kiss back, but he had already decided to stand firm to his decision because this would keep happening. Their chemistry was great and she was the only person that he allowed to see him for who he really was deep down inside. She helped him become a better person in many ways. The problem was that he'd take a few steps forward with their possible relationship and as soon as Tai would contact her, she'd dropped everything for him making it feel like they were starting back at zero. His heart couldn't do this anymore. This would be the last time he would allow himself to be put in second place.

Matt took hold of her shoulders and gently pushed her away. "What are you doing?"

Breathless and confused Sora replied, "What do you mean what am I doing?" Feeling humiliated, she took a few steps back. "Oh, man. I-I'm sorry. I thought…I don't know what I thought."

"No sweat!" Matt flashed his debonair smile. "That's probably why people say it's hard for best friends of the opposite gender to stay friends, right? No biggie," he laughed it off. "I can honestly say my best friend kissed me!"

Sora held her left arm looking everywhere but at him feeling out of place. If it wasn't raining, she would have run off somewhere to hide and cry. This didn't make sense. How could she misread all the signals? How could she ever look at Matt the same again?

Matt took hold of her in a hug. "Hey, Sora. Not a big deal. Really."

Sora looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I thought-"

He gave her a lingering kiss on her forehead. "Hey, the rain is calming down. I think if we run it won't be as bad." He offered her his arm. "Unless you want to come over? I think my dad said he was going to make his famous chicken wings. They're gross, but if you taste one and tell him it's great it'd mean the world to him."

She sniffed back her tears and smiled. "Matt, I don't deserve you. Really, I don't."

"Not true at all," he replied trying his best to mask his breaking heart chuckling. "I'm the one who doesn't. I don't know how you put up with me."

* * *

_**Present Day** _

Because Tai called? Did she always mention Tai to Matt? If she did, she never noticed she did that. She crossed her arms around his neck and earnestly asked, "Did I really make you feel like you were competing constantly?"

Matt swallowed and held her gingerly rubbing her back. There wasn't much else to say about the subject.

Sora held back tears. "If I had known what you were going through, I would have made sure to ease your mind. You're the one, Hot Stuff. I choose you."

He closed his eyes taking a deep breath in he never realized he needed. Relief washed over him and he grabbed her into a passionate kiss.

"I can't do this. I gotta get out of here." Tai was standing in the living room. He had walked in at the time with Sora asked about Matt competing. He turned and escaped out the front door as fast as he could.

"Tai!" Matt and Sora called after him stopping at the front door entrance.

Tai continued to walk away ignoring their pleads.

_"TAI!"_ Sora cried solely this time.

She looked to Matt desperate to fix this. He looked helpless at her. Before she knew it, one foot stepped in front of the other until she was in a full sprint to catch up with Tai. She tried grabbing his arm, but he forcefully pulled away. She cried his name trying for his arm again with the same ending result. Her worst fear was coming true. Tai was going to walk away forever. No! No, she couldn't let that happen!

"Tai!" She cut his path off. "Tai, please don't leave!"

Tai hesitated to look to the side battling an inward war of emotions. _"I_ was competition? How do you think _I_ felt while _I_ was gone? I didn't just call because I missed you. I had to keep letting you know that I was still there." He searched her eyes for any signs of hope. "How do you think _I_ felt whenever I called, and all _you_ talked about was Matt? He had the full advantage while I was in another _freaking_ country!" Tai threw his hands in the air knowing there was no point to continue. He walked around her resuming his walk to the subway.

"Tai!" Sora cried again repeating his name as she tried to push at his chest to stop him. Desperate, she wept, "Tai, kiss me!"

Tai halted his walk. 'Kiss me' kept echoing in his ear. His emotions took over his logic and grabbing Sora in an iron hold, he kissed her making her dizzy. When they parted, Tai shook his head letting her go instantly regretting what he did. He knew nothing was going to change.

"Get away from me," he commanded in anger.

"Please," she begged. "Please don't-"

"And then what?" Tai said exasperated. "You can't tell me that after our kiss that you'd change your mind and want to be with me instead? Sora, we don't even know each other anymore. We know the past selves. When we talk, we talk about the past. It's like we're stuck there. What I _do_ know is that you just told Matt that you picked him, yet here you are chasing after me. So, either you pick me right now, or you go back to Matt, but I'm not doing 'this' anymore." He pointed between the both of them. "I'm not going through turmoil anymore."

She closed her eyes inwardly sighing. Oh no! Matt! She couldn't believe what she just did! What the hell was she thinking?

"See?" Tai walked off. "Just stay away from me."

Sora stood where she was watching him walk away. Her shoulders shook as she cried knowing she royally messed up. What the hell did she do? Did she actually just try to manipulate Tai into staying? Oh my god. Even worse, where was Matt? Did he see everything?

Horrified that he may have seen her terrible mistake, she slowly turned back to her apartment and her eyes widened with dread. There stood Matt about three arm's length away brokenhearted and distraught gritting his teeth.

"Matt, wait," she pleaded for forgiveness rushing towards him.

"Don't bother," he dismissed her walking the same direction as Tai.

Matt was beating himself up inside. How could he think this time would be any different? He felt like an idiot! Once again, she proved to him that he was second place and he would always stay second place.


	12. Sora, Can I Keep You?

**_Five minutes before current time_ **

"Phew! It's unusually warm outside today!" Mimi exclaimed as she plopped herself down into the same booth Matt was sitting in at Hot Spot Cuzz. "Isn't it supposed to be fall? Cooler temperatures and all that? Why didn't I wear waterproof makeup?"

Matt was startled nearly spilling his coffee he was about to sip as he watched Mimi make herself comfortable while fanning herself with her hands to cool herself down. A part of him was annoyed by this sudden intrusion into his privacy, as odd as it sounded being in the popular café, and the other was glad to see her. The past several weeks had been a tough roller coaster for Matt and he felt partly guilty for not stopping by to see Mimi and hang out. It wasn't just Mimi he pushed away; it was also his brother and Tai - everyone.

Before stopping by at Hot Spot Cuzz, he found himself aimlessly roaming the city all day looking for a place to clear his head. He had a decision to make and couldn't decide whether to go to her today and wing it or think what he should say first. He was too late in watching the video. Maybe he was overthinking what to do. He did tend to overthink things. Matt wanted to see her, but what would he say? Before he realized it, he found himself standing in front of Hot Spot Cuzz where he regularly came to find his creative juices to write lyrics for new songs.

Seeing that his band was no longer together, and dealing with his depression about Sora, he didn't exactly see the point of coming here until now. For the rest of the day, he sat in this booth trying to think of lyrics while debating about his decision from what happened this early morning and what to tell her.

" _Hello?_ Did you even hear a word I said?" Mimi demanded, snapping her fingers in front of his face. "I can't tell if you're looking at me. Why are you wearing sunglasses and a hat inside here anyway?"

"Hi, Mimi," Matt smirked. He missed how demanding she could be. From all the years he'd known her, Mimi always demanded attention when she was in the same room with her friends, but he knew she meant well. Matt readjusted his sunglasses since they were fogging. "I've missed you too. I'd take them off for you, but I _am_ sort of famous."

Mimi frowned. "Well, if you ask me, that makes you stand out even more. No one wears sunglasses inside a building, sweetie. Lose the glasses, keep the hat."

He chuckled while she ordered a coffee. He looked down at the table where his small black notebook, the one he kept ideas for song lyrics and carried with him anywhere he went, laid open. Perhaps it'd be best to put them away and spend time with Mimi. His mind was too clogged to even think about lyrics. Gathering his black notebook and pencil, he began putting them in his back pant pocket.

Mimi stretched her right arm out, holding her hand palm up, examining her painted fingernails for any imperfections. As she expected, they were flawless. That's when Mimi said the words that would change Matt's future. "So! Sora's moving to Paris. Are you really okay with that?"

Time came to a still as Matt lost his breath. His right hand that held the pencil was being held tighter than it was built to withstand, and a small crack was formed at its middle. By the looks of it, Mimi wasn't joking. Paris? Sora was moving to Paris of all places?

* * *

**_Earlier that morning_ **

The living room remained empty, apart from the slashed couched that was covered with a white bedsheet in Matt's apartment. Four holes remained unpatched on the wall that once hung the flat screen tv. When TK and Sora patched the walls, they ran out of the material that was needed and Matt never got around to buying more to fix them.

It had been a month since Sora asked Tai to kiss her. He knew deep down inside that she loved him more than Tai, because when they kissed he could feel the passion seep deep within and penetrate his soul with warmth and sunlight. No one could fake that. She used to be his Sunshine, but now he was left feeling cold and empty on the inside. Anytime he closed his eyes, his mind continued to torture him by replaying the scene of what Sora did to sway Tai to keep him in Japan instead of leaving on a continuous repeat. Matt loved that woman. God, he loved her and would have done anything for her. The way he saw it, he wasted his time on someone that couldn't make up her mind what she wanted.

A month had passed as he stayed locked up in his apartment with the shades drawn like a recluse shunning the world and sunlight. He only ventured out once for groceries until midway to the store decided that alcohol would serve him best and stockpiled enough to get him through several weeks. Food wasn't appealing anymore.

At first, Sora used to knock on his door pleading for forgiveness. Out of weakness, he cracked open his door once, enough to poke his head out. The second she tried to explain as she cried, he slammed the door in her face. The last thing he wanted to hear was her justification for what he considered cheating. Anytime she tried to reach out to him by phone or social media he simply blocked her each time. It would be hard for both of them at first this way, but it was necessary, and he wasn't going to allow her to string him along. Not anymore. She stopped coming by when the last time he found she left a cheap, disposable palm-sized video camera, that was probably bought at a dollar store, with a note saying there was a video for him to watch left at his front door. It laid on the kitchen counter untouched. That was two weeks ago.

There was a sudden pounding on the front door. Matt groaned knowing who it was covering his ears. Partially due to his hungover state, any noise that was made sounded louder than usual. Matt was sitting on the floor resting his back against the couch. Empty alcohol bottles littered the couch and living room floor and all of the shades where drawn shut clouding him in darkness. The pounding on the door continued until Matt shouted with annoyance that he was coming. It was either allow the noise, which would increase the pounding headache, or stop the cause. He voted for the second option.

Stumbling to the door while holding a nearly empty bottle of vodka, and kicking bottles out of his way resulting in a trail of clinking noises, he opened the door, shielding his eyes from the sun, to find Tai holding a medium-sized pot of food. Matt took several chugs of the vodka. It wasn't the first time Tai had come to check on him during this month. Regardless that Tai had kiss Sora again, Matt held no ill will towards him; annoyance that it happened, yes, but he couldn't blame him for what happened. He'd probably do the same if the tables were turned - Though it wouldn't mean that every time Tai came to visit he wouldn't curse at him as his greeting.

"Hey, look!" Matt whispered in a hoarse voice still shielding his eyes. The light was too bright. "It's the little bitch bringing a peace offering. Did you put poison in it?" Matt took another swig of his vodka again and leaned on the front door frame. He found the best way to fight a hangover was to keep drinking. He felt it starting to work quickly.

Tai sighed as he took in the drunken state his best friend was in. Ignoring the insult, he lifted the lid from the pot letting the smell of the warm chicken soup waft towards Matt. "It may be odd to have soup in the morning, but it's been awhile since you've had any solid food. Soup would be nutritious for your stomach."

"Shhhhhh," Matt held a finger to his own lips, his way of asking Tai to lower his voice. He continued to whisper. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm recovering from a maddening case of the drunken vodka. I guess you could bring the soup in." He went back to his spot on the floor in front of the couch.

"Maddening case of the what?" Tai tilted his head to the side repeating, confused as he stepped in closing the front door with his right foot. "Just how drunk are you? Geez, man, it's eight-thirty in the morning. Have you no shame?"

Matt gave him a deadpan look, held up the vodka to show the remaining contents and swigged the rest. "What's the difference? Drunk, hungover – they're all the same. Fuck off." Keeping the deadpan look, he then let the bottle drop to the carpet joining the rest of the many bottles silently daring Tai to say something more.

Tai rolled his eyes. He had about enough of this. If left alone, Matt could always do a good job of destroying himself. Stepping over the bottles carefully, he placed the warm pot of soup on a stovetop burner, turned the burner on medium to warm it up a bit more, found a garbage bag, and went to work finding all the remaining alcohol he could find stashed in the kitchen throwing them away. The kitchen angled in a way that Matt couldn't see what he was doing and a part of him was grateful for that. It would avoid a useless fight.

He noticed the cheap, palm-sized video camera Sora left was still sitting on the kitchen counter untouched from the last time he visited Matt. Recently when Sora visited Tai to apologized for the event that shattered the trio, they talked things out. It felt strange when he decided to stay friends seeing he always longed for a relationship, but he couldn't deny that shunning Sora from his life wasn't possible; no matter what, she was his best friend that helped him solved issues and understood how he thought. If the only way he could keep her close was staying friends, well, it was better than losing her completely. Sora also told him about the video she made and what was said. Tai felt the urgency to bring it up to Matt. He recently learned of new information that Matt should know…Or, maybe it'd be better to wait until Matt sobered with food in his stomach.

Tai headed to the living room picking up the empty bottles until one by one they were all in the garbage bag and placed it outside the front door. He made a mental note to throw the bag away when he left. Matt sat in silence staring at the carpet this whole time, subconsciously mouthing his thoughts until Tai returned with the heated food in a bowl and sat next to him sipping his bowl in silence. As long as he knew his friend, Matt only did that when something heavily weighed on his mind.

Matt looked down to his food. It did smell heavenly. He looked up to Tai grateful for the meal, "You did this for me? Isn't today Tuesday? Why aren't you at work?"

Tai gave a look of pity and quickly went back to his soup. "Matt," he said in between his bites, "Today is Saturday."

"No way." He tried looking for his phone. Where was it? "Uh, can you call my phone? I can't find it."

"Matt, it's been a month. It's time to rejoin the world."

"No." As simple as breathing air, the answer flowed from Matt's lips. He went to eating his soup.

Tai rested his bowl on the carpet. He was uncertain if now was a good time to ask, but as his best friend, he wouldn't be much of a friend if he didn't. "Can we talk about it?"

"My answer is the same as the last time: Nope," he replied using his spoon to play with the soup.

"Then when?"

"How about never?"

"That's not gonna fly for me," Tai shook his head. He sighed seeing Matt's reluctance on this subject matter. He tried changing his approach. "I'm talking to Sora again – but don't worry! Strictly as friends," Tai hurried to make his status clear.

Matt slowly looked to Tai unsure where he was heading with this conversation and nervous as all holy hell of what he would hear next. He placed his soup down in case he needed to land a punch.

Tai rolled his eyes again shaking his head. "Again, I said _friends._ Relax, dude. As much as it hurts that she loves you more I can't just disappear again. She's still my best friend and I need her in my life. It's just not the same without her. I didn't come here today to pass on any messages from her, but hear me out."

Tai rested his elbows on his legs that were crisscrossed. Leaning forward he explained his concern. "Yes, it was terrible what she did. I get it and I made sure she understood that. Now, I'm gonna flip the tables on you for a minute, so bear with me. Pretend you're Sora. A little over a month ago, I show back into your life unexpectedly. You've always had a crush on me, but your other best friend, Matt, whom you've had deeper feelings for a long time, never openly reciprocated the same feelings. So, all of the sudden here are your two best friends trying to win your affections out of the blue. You've always been good at sensing things about others because somehow you knew that if you picked one over the other-"

Matt interrupted not able to relive this scenario. "Bro, what's your point?"

"My point, _bro_ ," Tai continued slightly irritated that Matt cut him off, "is that, yeah, it was shitty that she tried to manipulate me that way, and, yeah, it sucks that she was still trying to decide who to be with, but we were asking her to make up her mind quickly after just springing this on her. It was only a week that this all happened. Do you realize that? We inconsiderately gave her only a week to make up her mind after years of nothing. So, I hate to burst your 'I'm perfect' bubble, _buuuuuut_ you're not perfect either. Hindsight is twenty-twenty." The brown bushed hair government intern picked up his soup and resumed eating it.

Silence weighted heavily in the air. Putting it that way, no wonder she kept having a hard time deciding. He wasn't able to see it that way until Tai explained it to him…but it still didn't make it right. Even after insisting that he'd wait for her and she did that. He wouldn't have taken it so hard if she didn't say that she chose him. How could he trust her again? He refused to give Sora an ounce of compassion.

Tai watched Matt subconsciously mouthing his thoughts again lost in another world. He had to say something about that video. He had to, or Matt may regret not speaking to her again. "Yo, um, have you watched-"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was gonna say," Tai countered.

"I don't want to watch it."

Aggravated, Tai let out a loud, short sigh, stood to retrieve the video, and then sitting next to Matt's left side, handed it to him. "Normally I'd respect your decision, but I'm telling you, you've gotta watch it."

Matt bit his lower lip conflicted. He managed to suppress all his feelings and he didn't want this video to confuse him. He raised an eyebrow to Tai feeling suspicion as to why Tai was insisting. "She told you what it's about? Give me the short version instead."

"Freaking idiot," Tai smacked the back side of his head resulting in Matt letting out a yelp. "Stop being stubborn and watch the damn video."

Matt snatched it annoyed with Tai insistence on this subject and partially to avoid another smack. He pressed play and the video played back in a grainy black and white low quality with the voice muffled. He could barely make out that there was a constant stream of tears running down Sora's cheeks. Her voice was strained as if she was forcing herself to get through this video without breaking down in a crying fit.

_"Hi...Um...I-I didn't know how else to get a hold of you...not that I blame you. I wouldn't want to talk to me either. I'm guessing I only have a minute or so before you dismiss this video, so..._

_"From the bottom of my heart, I am so sorry! We barely started our relationship for it to be thrown away by a stupid, costly wrong choice that I wish I had the option to redo. I wasn't thinking when I did that to Tai...No, the right word is 'selfish'. I know I don't deserve a second chance, but I'm really hoping and begging that I'll get one._

_"Do you remember that movie when we were in high school that everyone talked about? The one that we went to the behind-the-scenes look with the director? It played on the tv the other day and it still sucked and it was still totally way too melodramatic, but, um...The ending reminded me of what happened with us. By the time she realized her mistake and who she really loved, he gives up on her and disappears. Even after she begged him to stay, saying one of their famous lines in the movie they joked about since childhood, 'Can I keep you?', it wasn't enough._

_"That's what I fear: I'm afraid that the one person that knows me better than myself and who was always there for me, the one who always asked 'Can I walk you home?', or 'Can I cook you something?', or 'Can I hug you?', or 'Can I kiss you?' will disappear from my life because of one, albeit stupid and moment of weakness, mistake; the one that said he'd be there waiting for me because he wasn't going anywhere, will turn his back not able to look past this._

_"I don't want to seem clingy, so I'll leave you with an easy way out: Today is Monday night. If after watching this you can't find it in your heart to forgive me by the following Monday night, then I promise I won't contact you anymore. I'll disappear. But I hope...Man, I really hope..._

_"Can I keep you?"_

The video ended. One lone tear rolled down Matt's left cheek. He was five days late in watching the video. Life didn't make sense without her and he was disgusted at what he became for the last month. He thought that's what he wanted, to be left alone and to hell with Sora, but his heart was betraying his brain. Matt lowered his head shaking it left and right, and gripped the video player with both hands tight to the point his knuckles were turning white. He wanted to see her, but what would he say? An internal conflict began to wage inside.

"Damn you, Tai," Matt said in a low whisper gritting his teeth.

Tai cleared his throat. It was hard for him to watch Sora on the video pleading to Matt for another chance. He swallowed quickly shaking the thought away and gave Matt a comforting pat on the back. "Maybe it's not too late? If you're going to talk to her, it should probably happen today, Matt. Like, now. She's thinking you answered her question."

* * *

**_Current time in the late afternoon_ **

Matt slowly pulled off his sunglasses and slightly tilted his black baseball cap up to get a better view of Mimi while he crouched in the booth they both shared hidden at the very back of the Hot Spot Cuzz. He could barely get the words out. "Pa-Paris?"

"Yep," Mimi nodded. Her coffee arrived and she sipped it. "I mean, you answered her question though, right? She didn't hear back from you, so she accepted a job position that was offered to her. It's a big-time job advancement, double the pay, and oh my goodness - it's Paris of all places!" she finished wistfully sighing thinking how wonderful it would be to visit the city of love and fashion.

Matt was fighting the urge to hyperventilate. His only love, his Sunshine, didn't just mean 'disappear' figuratively in the video. She literally meant to another country! Feeling helpless as the urge to drink more oxygen became stronger with each second passing by, he leaned forward raising his voice with urgency, "Why didn't anyone tell me!"

Mimi jumped in her seat caught off guard. "Sweetie, I just found out yesterday."

"Did she tell anyone else? Tai?" he demanded.

"Everyone. She told everyone," she answered with sadness lowering her eyes. Her thumbs slowly played with the rim of her coffee cup. "Tai called me saying you'd probably be here writing to clear your head before going straight to Sora's, and honestly, we think this is something you needed to know. She said she was offered the position after what happened with the three of you. She had a limited time to think about taking it or not, and when she didn't hear from you-"

That was all he needed to hear. He took his wallet out, threw enough money down on the table to pay for his and Mimi's coffee, including tip, and rushed outside hailing a taxi. Sora living an hour away from him was one thing. But living in another country? He wasn't going to allow that. Not his soulmate.

* * *

Choices. Every choice man makes will affect his life with a big or small impact and other's lives as well. Standing by watching the world go by instead of fighting for what you want will also allow a choice to be made for you. Sometimes these choices can be permanent or reversible. Make the wrong choice and it could haunt you until your last days on Earth.

The old lady on the subway a month ago told Matt to fight for Sora or risk losing her. He took her message to heart until it wasn't convenient and too hard, and he left. And because he chose to wallow in self-pity drinking day and night closed off from the world for a month refusing to speak to her, his choice influenced Sora to accept a job promotion that would send her to France.

Matt sat on Sora's front doorstep, his knees touching his chest as he rested his folded arms and head on top of them. Her car wasn't in the parking lot. He tried knocking knowing it'd be pointless, and as expected, heard no movement. So, here he sat in the same position for an hour waiting for her return as evening approached. He wanted to call her, but, honestly, what would he be able to say? 'Hi. I didn't watch your video until today?' No, he always felt important conversations were deemed to be said in person.

He had it all planned in his head how the conversation would go. She'd pull up. She'd see he was there, start crying in her car, and he'd rushed over to her to kiss her, and convince her not to go. No need to make it complicated. The less words, the better, leaving no room for Sora to turn stubborn on him.

"Matt," Sora whispered in shock dropping her shopping bags to the ground.

Hearing her sweet, angelic voice unexpectedly, Matt shot to his feet. His 'plan' was thrown out the window as they stood facing each other in an awkward silence. Matt tried to say something, anything to convey how he felt but his throat continued to close. Everything he wanted to say was overwhelming his mind that he couldn't figure out what should be said first. Instead, he took a step forward reaching out to her - while Sora immediately grabbed her shopping bags and stepped aside.

Matt's eyes widened in confusion and fear from her rejection.

Sora searched for her front door keys on her key ring as she walked backwards to her apartment. She swallowed the large lump that was forming in her throat fighting the urge to become emotional. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't go to Paris," Matt begged. There. The words he needed her to hear were spoken.

Sora paused in her search for the key. No. She couldn't allow him to see her vulnerable. She turned her back to him placing a key in the top lock and unlocked it. "It's too late. It's already a done deal. I have a company house, plane tickets, the whole nine yards."

"Sora." Matt had walked up to her by this time standing behind her.

She placed another key in the bottom lock unlocking it as well. "If you didn't want me to go, why come now?" She spoke bitterly. "Go away."

Sora jerked the door open and just as quickly Matt shoved the door closed with one firm hand. She jumped back startled from the action and then again after not realizing how close Matt was behind her when she felt his chest on her back. She quickly turned around pressing her back against the door.

"Go away, Matt!" she shouted attempting to stand her ground, but was unraveling quickly finding her voice cracking. "You-you stupid baka! Not only do I get the door slammed in my face when I tried talking it out before, I poured my heart out to you in that video-"

"My love," he teared finding her to be in the same turmoil he was in. He reached out to cradle her face only for Sora to swat his hands away.

"Stop it! My God, go away!"

Matt locked eye contact taking a step closer so that they were inches apart. "Is that what you really want? Do you want me to disappear?"

Sora didn't answer. She couldn't. Instead, she closed her eyes swallowing again and opened her eyes lowering them to the ground.

Matt felt relief wash over him. "I didn't think so." He let out a shaky breath. "Sunshine, the only person that needs to apologize is me. I gave up when it was too hard and then expected you to choose me quickly when there was competition. I'm sorry for not giving you time and for maybe even giving the feeling you had to hurry up and pick."

She responded in a harsh, matter of fact tone. "You both gave that feeling because it was true." Her eyes looked to downward and to the right as her voice slightly softened. "But, I'm still sorry for chasing after Tai after I said I chose you. For what it's worth, I'd still choose you."

Matt shrugged sighing, "I get why."

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to go."

Matt's forehead wrinkled puzzled that she wasn't budging. "Running away every time you're uncomfortable with a subject – How is that going to fix anything?"

An aggravated sigh escaped her lips as she argued back. "You're one to talk. I don't care anymore, Matt. I'm going inside."

She pushed him away, opened her door, entered her apartment and locked it. Sora sighed in relief escaping. She threw the bags of items she bought at the mall on the couch. Before she knew it, her shoulders were shaking and she dropped to her floor in a heap sobbing, knowing she would feel forever incomplete after sending her soulmate away.

Without much thought, she grabbed her right shoe and threw it at the wall. Doing that felt good. She grabbed her other shoe and threw it at the vase that held the large bouquet of red tulips she collected over the years from Matt, shattering it. She let out a gut-wrenching scream from the pit of her stomach releasing her emotions she thought she dealt with until Matt showed and began to throw anything and everything she could grab not caring of the mess she'd have to clean the next morning.

Strong muscular arms restrained her in a tight hold and she could hear a male voice trying to shush her. She panicked trying to wiggle free.

"Sora! Sora, it's me! Calm down!" Matt demanded. He watched her taking deep breaths to calm down and only released her when he felt she had. "Tell me what you're not saying so I can fix it. How can I fix something if I don't know what to fix, my love?"

"Stop calling me 'my lo'-" she paused when her eyes rested on her front door that was wide open. She asked pointing to it, "How did you get in? I thought I locked it."

"Sun-"

"Don't you 'Sunshine' me," she commanded, insisting for an answer. "How'd you get in?"

Matt gave a sheepish look. He turned to close the door locking it. "Let's just say I have a knack for unlocking locks." When he saw she wasn't satisfied with his answer, he nervously rubbed the back of his neck and sat on her coffee table. "When TK was in middle school, he went through a period of accidentally leaving his house keys in his room instead of his school bag. Remember that? Mom was usually on an assignment that she couldn't pull away from. So, the times that the spare key also ended up in his room, guess who'd he call to bail him out?"

Accepting his answer, she sank to the floor again next to him zapped of energy. She found it pointless fighting him about it. Tears began to flow freely and she covered her face with both of her hands moaning. "Why come now, baka? It's too late."

"Why's it too late? Tell me what's going on."

Anger rose inside of Sora. She stood to her knees and pounded on his chest with all her strength. "Baka! Baka, baka, baka! You can't fix it! I already signed the freaking contract!"

Matt grabbed hold of her wrists in one hand while the other pulled her into a hug. Nervous, he asked, "There was a contract for Paris?"

She sniffed nodding her head.

He tried thinking of a solution letting her wrists go. "And there's no way to back out or renegotiate?"

"And commit reputation suicide?" She retorted letting out a curt sigh returning to sitting on the floor. "In this line of business, reputation is everything and news of it travels fast. I'm locked into a three-year contract, Matt. And anyway, why did you come so late?" she asked with bitterness and hurt as her frustration grew. "Why didn't you come in time? How could you watch my video and only now decide to come because someone slipped out to you that I was moving to Paris? I bet that you wouldn't've came if they didn't say anything either. It's so like you to only act when there's competition. Just…get out of my house, man," Sora flicked her wrist to the front door waving him away.

Feeling defeated, Matt rested his elbows on his thighs lowering his head and pulled his hair sighing. "I watched your video for the first time today."

"You…Really?" She responded slightly downhearted, the other part of her relieved to see he didn't decide to not talk to her after watching the video. Instant regret formed from all the previously harsh words she spoke assuming the worst. "So, you mean this whole time…Oh, boy…" She hung her head.

They both sighed simultaneously.

After about a long minute of heavy silence weighing in the air, Matt slid to the floor next to her. Gently, he took hold of her hands rubbing his thumbs along the back side of her hands. "This isn't your fault. I need you to understand this. I promised you that I wasn't leaving while you made up your mind and the minute it got tough I broke that promise. I'm the one that caused this."

Sora shook her head disagreeing. "No, Matt. This is my fault. Instead of sitting you both down to explain that I was having a hard time and needed friendship so I could take my time deciding, I tried to do it on my own."

They both instantaneously chuckled. Hearing the other solely trying to take the blame soothed the tension.

Sora gently squeezed his hands. "I've missed you."

He squeezed back. "I've missed you too."

"Matt, what are we going to do?" she asked remembering about tomorrow. "The movers are coming tomorrow afternoon and I fly out Monday."

Matt quieted, thinking of a plan while Sora gave ideas of a long-distant relationship and suggested times when they can fly back to visit. None of what she suggested was good enough. He was tired of being separated from her. "Sora, if the movers are coming tomorrow for your things and you're leaving the next day, where are you sleeping tomorrow night?"

"Mimi's," she answered not following why he'd asked.

"I have a better idea," he declared. "Tonight, I'm going to take you to the most romantic dinner you've ever had and I'm spending the night. As your boyfriend, I owe you on lost time and we have a lot to catch up on."

Sora took a sharp, quick breath hearing Matt openly declaring a change in their relationship status. She smiled as he continued.

He gingerly cradled her face smiling as he gazed into her eyes mesmerized. "Tomorrow, we're eating breakfast in bed, in fact, staying in bed until those movers come. When they leave, you're staying at my apartment for the night, because we still got a lot to catch up on." He kissed her on her left cheek as she laughed with happiness. "And then on Monday, I'm flying with you to France because we're moving in together."

"Wait, what?" she gasped not expecting that.

He grinned not able to keep from boasting. "Did you forget I'm half French? Not only do I know enough French to hold a conversation, I'm also betting you'll need your own personal translator and tutor until you learn the language. I also don't currently have a job," he held his right index finger up in the air grinning wider. "One of the upsides of being a famous _, rich_ rock star, who manages his money quite well, is that I can do whatever I want at the spur of the moment. I think my schedule will be free for some time." He wiggled his eyebrows causing her to laugh. "I'll figure out moving my stuff over there afterward."

"Are you sure you're okay doing this? You'll be away from your parents and TK," she erred on the side of caution hoping he wouldn't regret being away from his family.

"Sora, I'll miss them, but this is only for three years. I'm sure you'll build vacation days and there are always holidays."

He found himself being hugged by Sora crying tears of joy. He held her tight resting his cheek on her head as he used to do in the past and closed his eyes enjoying feeling her in his arms.

Matt added to his declaration rubbing her back. "I'm also going to work on new songs and start a new band. You're moving up in your field and I'm at a detour. I wouldn't be much of a boyfriend if I didn't push myself to be better for you. Sora," he backed away enough to lean his forehead on hers and with a shaky, nervous voice he added, "When I get my life back in order, however long that takes, that's when I'll ask you to marry me. Life doesn't make sense without you and I don't want to waste another minute of it being separated from you."

Sora held his face in her hands still crying happy tears. "It doesn't make sense without you either."

"But, see, we can't exactly do all that just yet," Matt smirked.

Sora hesitated. If there was a record player playing in the background it would've came to a halt with a loud screech. "Why not?" She rested her forehead on the fingertips of her right hand gathering her composure being nervous on what he would say. Matt had a knack for the dramatic flair that he only used on times like these catching her off guard.

"Because I haven't asked you that one important question," he laughed. His smirk turned into a tender smile as he gently moved her auburn bangs from her eyes. He whispered, "Sora, can I keep you?"

Her heart melted. He was asking the same question she asked him on the video! Not able to hold back, she let out a joyful squeal and pushed him to the floor, her answer was shown with multiple quick kisses. "I love you, Hot Stuff!" she proclaimed moments after as Matt left a trail of kisses from her lips down to her neck.

The twinkle in Matt's eyes returned and with a daring look smirking while wiggling his eyebrows, he asked, "How about we skip dinner and go straight for dessert?"

Sora grinned at his suggestion wiggling her eyebrows back, looked to her bedroom, then laughed running to her room as Matt chased after her and closed her bedroom door.

It's said that the Greeks believed our souls were once whole; two human beings with two separate souls physically living as one. One day, the ancient gods divided us into two separate halves with each half forever longing for the other half of his/her soul. Once we found our other half again, we would become whole once more feeling unified knowing no greater joy. Thus, the origin of 'soulmates'.

_"...and when one of them meets the other half, the actual half of himself, whether he be a lover of youth or a lover of another sort, the pair are lost in an amazement of love and friendship and intimacy and one will not be out of the other's sight, as I may say, even for a moment..."  
 **\- Plato, The Symposium**_


End file.
